Loki: Triumphant Part 2
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: Loki continues his quest for the Infinity Stones and his plans to dominate his wife by controlling her so that she'll never leave him again. Can he hold on to the power he is gathering or will he lose himself to the madness and darkness in his own soul?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This one is rated** M** for a reason folks. I wrote two versions of this chapter but this one flowed better as in the back and forth between Loki and Phoenix worked better in this version than in the other one.

* * *

**In Darkness, In Light**

Loki flexes his light blue-skinned hand some more in curiosity. Ever since he summoned his ice to 'cool' his rising emotions, he has been in his cold Jotun form… yet he can still feel his warm heart beating inside his chest and he can still feel his emotions swirl just under the surface of his frigid controlling willpower.

He then looks at the prize he holds in his left hand… The Eye of Agamotto. It took time and patience to get this Infinity Stone… and if he had any humanity left… Jotun Loki displayed none. He then chuckles to himself as he opens the locket to look fully upon the Soul Stone. It starts to pull at him but Loki resists and closes the cover quickly.

"I wonder if that Mortal Sorcerer is still in there… if his mind has survived the journey into this abyss." Loki ponders out loud to himself as he looks at the locket curiously. He smiles recalling how he deceived the foolish Mortal Sorcerer named Doctor Strange thus taking the Eye of Agamotto and turning it against the Sorcerer Supreme… thus sucking the Good Doctor's soul from his body whilst his young son watched. Loki smiles somewhat sadly at that.

"I am a monster… and I have done monstrous things." Jotun Loki says almost remorsefully as he hands the amulet away. "Now where was I?"

"Lady Phoenix is waiting in the garden. Odin needs to speak with her… now that the evening meal has been cleared away." The now light blue-skinned double says to his maker to remind him where he is in the Present as he takes the amulet.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Phoenix there you are." King Odin says as he walks up alone with his spear, Gungnir, in his right hand… his other is behind his back. "Grimmdall told me you were in the gardens… so I decided to seek you out that we may continue our previous discussion." Odin then adds as he stops near her perch on a golden ledge high up in the garden.

"All-Father." Phoenix says respectfully with a nod after floating up and landing to stand before Asgard's wise king.

"Considering Jotunheim? Trouble yourself no longer… for any and all plans of bettering that world have been made moot." He says dismissively with a nod of his head. "So sayeth the King." Odin then taps his spear upon the ground once and the matter is settled. Phoenix gives a puzzled look to the All-Father but does not question him on this.

"Instead, let us discuss another matter…" Odin starts and looks at Phoenix with a hard eye. "My true born son and heir has given up his claim to the throne and has gone to Midgard to be with his Mortal Love… That leaves Asgard without a Champion. I am asking you to stand in as Champion of Asgard and aid in the defense of the Nine Realms… in his absence, of course." Phoenix nods her head in thought.

"I shall fulfill the role for as long as I am able, but I cannot stay too long, All-Father… what with the Tesseract and the Aether in the Vault… together… and so near the Gauntlet." Phoenix cautions.

"Then until a new charge can be found… or Thor returns." Odin declares and taps his spear before Lady Phoenix can get her coming polite protest out. She gives a curious look to the king and his haste. "Excellent. Tomorrow it shall be announced and you shall swear before the people of Asgard to be their Champion."

"So sayeth the King." Phoenix then quips and gives a small sad smirk. Odin narrows his single eye.

"Now I shall retire for the eve. Until tomorrow, Lady Phoenix." Odin says politely and nods his head. He turns and walks away. Phoenix notices that Odin is rolling something in his left hand. The light glints off of it… just a tiny sparkle.

"If you need to call upon me, All-Father… I shall be in my husband's chambers." Phoenix then calls after the king. Odin stops and turns around to look at Phoenix, stunned for a moment.

"Very well." He says with a nod of his head and he turns and continues to walk away. Once he is out of sight… a green shimmer flashes and Odin walks off towards the King's chambers whilst the real Loki runs in the opposite direction pulling his Displacer Wand from the front of his tunic and teleports himself to his chambers.

* * *

Suddenly in Loki's chambers a blue light flashes and Loki appears in his bed chamber. The blue-skinned Loki hurries to a plaque on his wall which lights up at his approach. He then hurriedly lowers his protecting wards on his receiving, bed, lavatory, closet, and study chambers… but they remain strong on his secret study. He even turns down the level of energy those are using so his wife won't detect it… just in case. As soon as he is done with this task, Lady Phoenix lands lightly on the balcony outside his receiving chamber. The shutters on every window open at her approach, and Loki hides himself before she opens the bed chamber door.

Phoenix places the open palms of her hands over her chest and wipes down her body… as she does this, her outfit changes… the green top and pants, dark brown leather and golden armor pieces disappear and are replaced by a simple dress of dark green satin which hugs her torso so the soft leather corset won't scrunch it.

The corset stops under her ample chest and has two straps that go around her breasts and up over her shoulders. Her gossamer sleeves are long and attach to golden arm bands above her elbows and at her wrists. Her skirt is double… the ankle-length bottom skirt is satin while the knee-length over-layer skirt is gossamer. Her necklace glints in the golden light of the room as she turns her green-slippered feet to stroll out onto the balcony adjoined to Loki's bed chamber. She sighs sadly as she watches the stars and bathes in the light of twin full moons at the rail. Her hair looks oddly silver now with white streaks adorning it… Beautiful. Gorgeous. Perfect.

"You always looked stunning in the light of Asgard's twin moons." Loki says from the shadows of his balcony, nestled close to the palace. Phoenix turns in surprise not expecting Loki to be standing here talking to her now. He wonders if her shock is more from the color of his skin and the red of his eyes than his unexpected words… though he is hidden in the shadows under the awning while she stands out in the bright moonlight. Darkness and Light. The irony isn't lost on him.

"Loki?" Phoenix says and she hurries to her silhouetted husband.

"Come no closer! My skin is frigid to the touch now and would do anyone, who lays a hand upon me, harm." The still shadowed Loki says as he raises a hand and Phoenix stops just out of arms reach. Her dark green eyes behold the illuminated light blue hand coming from the sleeve of the green silk tunic and then her eyes look to his hidden face with such sorrow and questioning.

"I am a monster." He then says darkly but the tone comes out more sorrowful as he lowers his hand slowly… returning to being a silhouette sulking in the shadows. He should feel something… but there is only the cold and the ache in his still beating heart. Suddenly, Phoenix rushes forward and slaps Loki across the face. He is stunned by the move and his head quickly snaps back to look at her right hand… but he can't tell if that brief contact hurt her.

"I am so tired of everyone saying that about you… and to hear it come from your own lips!" Phoenix says and notices his dark eyes are looking at her hand. She shows it to him then. "See! Nothing! You can't hurt me, Loki."

"But I'm Jotun… a Frost Giant… a Monster! Surely your eyes can see the truth of this plain as the stars shining above! I AM A MONSTER!" He then shouts angrily as he rushes forward from the shadows causing the woman before him to retreat. As he goes… he rips open his green tunic to expose the light blue skin of his broad, slender chest. He then stands tall and straight trying to tower his 6'2 lanky, yet toned frame over her 5'7 voluptuous form. A part of him wants to strike her… but he hasn't the heart to harm her though his red eyes glare fiercely down into her soft dark green gaze.

"Only if you choose to be!" Phoenix then retorts straightening herself as well.

"Choice? I was given no choice in my life! I was born as nothing more than a means to an end. Even the 'plans' you and Odin had for me were made without my opinion or consent. On top of that… I was lied to my whole life by everyone who ever professed to love me! So how did you expect me to act? Like a good puppet and dance!" Loki then bursts out angrily.

The lengthy tail of his restrained ebony locks had whipped about at his frantic movements. His eyes start to water and hot tears spill from his red eyes only to freeze as they flow down his cheeks. He feels the waves of emotion break free and surge inside of him. He throws his head back and starts to growl savagely. He chokes back a shout, not wanting to draw attention. Instead his telekinesis manifests and he shatters the pots of all the potted plants of his bed chamber balcony… even Phoenix feels the push. Then he is spent and he curls in bitterly as his shoulders slump. A still silence falls between them.

"I'm sorry, Loki." Phoenix then says softly and Loki looks at her once more. His hurt is evident… as is her regret. "I should've never left without you." Phoenix then says and her own tears flow freely as well.

"But you did leave… without me." Jotun Loki says coolly as he stands straight once more and looks at her down his nose. The emotion starts welling up within him again and fresh hot tears spill from his red eyes as he loses his stance. "You broke my heart! Shattered it by leaving me! I loved you! Hel! I still love you!" Loki yells then he goes silent. "Damn." He then says realizing what he has just divulged and his fear flickers through his garnet eyes momentarily before he hides everything again to stand straight, tall, proud… princely.

"Oh, Loki… What am I to do with you?" Phoenix says sadly with a shake of her head as she looks at her broken husband. "Did I ever tell you my true name?" She then asks with a smile as she moves closer to him, but he steps back a pace, keeping her beyond his reach. Confusion fills his red eyes as he shakes his head 'no'.

"I would've remembered if you had." He then says softly in a near whisper.

"My mother wanted me to live as normally as was possible even under the circumstances of my birth. She gave me a name befitting of the achievement she had made by bringing me into life… so she named me Sigyn. It means…" Phoenix says.

"Victorious." Loki says suddenly cutting in. His tone as endearing as it is soft.

"Yes, it does." She says with a warm smile at Loki. "I was raised out in the fields and forests of Asgard, beyond the hustle and bustle of the city. That is until my powers manifested when I became an adolescent." Phoenix says continuing then pauses as she seems to recall a distant memory.

"Then I had to come to the palace and live amid the royal family as the King's Ward. His children called me 'Phoenix' and well… the name stuck… and then, in time, no one remembered my true name." She smiles sadly then.

"I was so confused about my powers and abilities… I could do things, simply by thinking it, that others could only hope to do through the use of magic. I was different… I was the odd one. Freak… is what some would call me behind my back… or think it… even as they smiled at me." She then looks at Loki with such understanding shining through her green eyes that Loki himself almost wants to reach out and pull her close, but he can't touch her… or he'll hurt her. He is rendered speechless by what she has said.

"Loki…" She says and steps closer, Loki retreats. "I know what it's like to be different…" Another step forward, another back. "To feel the mockery of others…" Another step, retreat. In darkness now. "And I have done things that seem monstrous as well, but I choose to do the right thing…" Another step, retreat. "Not for myself, but because it is the right thing to do at that moment." She then steps closer and Loki retreats again only this time his back hits the golden wall of the palace. She leans in and her hands push back the ruin of his silk tunic which falls off his shoulders to rest at his feet. Her hands then flow over the toned musculature of his lean exposed blue chest. The tips of her fingers running over and tracing the lines of ridges that mark his skin. He goes still under her gentle touch and is amazed that her hands feel so warm against his frigid skin. He looks much darker now in the shadows but her pale skin seems to glow just below the surface. It fascinates him.

"Loki… I love you." She then whispers as her glowing hands flow up his chest, caresses his neck, and cradles his head. Her full red lips crash into his blue ones and her whole body glows as she presses herself into him. Her hands go to the restraint in his hair and she removes it slowly. His long, wavy dark tresses then fall free and her fingers immediately run through them. One of her legs hooks around one of his. He let's his emotions flow free at this moment and he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in tightly. Then his frigid will crashes through quenching the heat of his heart just as swiftly. He then pushes her out to arms length… both of his hands on her waist. He notices wisps of steam in the air between them from their lips being together. He then pushes her backwards to the rail. Allowing her to view his light blue skin and garnet eyes, fully, in the bright moonlight.

"I'm a Jotun, Sigyn. You can't possibly love me…" He then says remorsefully returning to their previous argument… only this time he uses her forgotten name. Phoenix only shakes her head at him with slight annoyance.

"Do you really want to be a monster, Loki?" She then asks with sad questioning eyes. Loki is stunned by this question and he blinks his eyes a few times before answering… honestly.

"No." He says… his voice almost hushed. _'But I don't have a choice in that anymore.'_ He thinks.

"Then don't be a monster." She says with a warm smile and pushes to close the distance between them again. Loki allows her to press her body against his once more. His arms take hold of her again.

"Sigyn… I love you…" He then says with his disarming smile and kisses her. He savors this moment… for soon he will have a collar on her power and she will be his to command. His to have! His to keep! HIS ALONE and she will NEVER LEAVE HIM AGAIN!

"You know… Jotuns take what they want." He then whispers darkly and presses his cold lips to her warm mouth with ravenous need. Her red lips are soft and supple and she knows how to kiss!

"And seeing how I am Jotun… I want you. Now." He says with a dark growl as he reaches down and grabs her by the thighs. He lifts her and holds her against the railing. Her mouth parts slightly as a moan escapes her lips as her rump impacts the rail. Loki presses his advantage and suddenly his tongue is swirling around hers.

Her hands go deeper into his long hair and her legs wrap around his slim waist as she responds in kind to his vigor. It is then his turn to moan and suddenly she is kissing and nibbling the right side of his neck. Her eager mouth latches upon his ear lobe. She simultaneously suckles and swirls her tongue upon the flesh in her mouth. He moans and shivers when she slowly and gently grates her teeth over the now-sensitive flesh before kissing down his neck again.

"Ooohhh, how I've missed this." He then moans through his panting and his lips crash once more into hers. There is need and hunger in his kiss. It has been too long since he had her. He shifts her so that his hands are free. They flow swiftly up her supple thighs to rip the flowy skirt away from the lower part of her outfit. His hands then trace the curves of her waist and stop as he cups the swell of her buxom bosom hard. Another moan escapes her lips against his neck. The warmth of her breath sends shivers down his spine.

"You are very intoxicating, my Radiance." He says without thinking, only to recoil inwardly slightly from his use of the endearment. He hesitates momentarily.

"I say, it's time you put that silver-tongue to better use." Phoenix says in his ear… her voice is breathy, sultry, and full of yearning. She then licks his earlobe lightly with the tip of her tongue.

"I can take a hint." He says with a dashing smile. He then straightens and lifts her into his arms. He walks her over the threshold back into his bed chamber. He steps up the dais and lays her gently on the edge of his huge round bed. His increased strength makes this seem effortless. Her legs dangle over the side and he lowers himself to kneel before his bed. He slowly starts to kiss the inside of her right thigh. Gentle and sweet. His red eyes are locked with hers as he gets closer to his destination. She moans in anticipation… but Loki moves to kiss down her left thigh in an equal manner, teasing her.

Before his lips leave her thigh, he bites then suckles hard causing a bruise to appear. He licks his cool tongue over his mark, his brand, upon her alabaster flesh. Her body jolts from the slight pain and then pleasure of the act. Loki smiles wickedly at her before he turns his attention to his Radiance's womanhood. She is already glistening with the results of his touch and kisses. He spots the rosy pink nub of her clit, peeking just above the mound of pale and pink flesh between her legs.

He flicks his tongue once over it and she jerks. A small gasp leaves her lips as well. He then slowly swirls his tongue around her exposed clit. Her head flies back as a loud moan escapes her lips. She grips the cover and her thigh muscles tense. Her back arcs and her whole body shivers. Her hips start to rock and Loki has to suckle on her clit and hold her thighs to keep his tongue swirling on the desired spot.

Her vocal and physical reactions send a shiver through him as well and he can feel his own arousal pressing on the restraints of his leather pants. He stops to let her catch her breath and grins at the beautiful sight of her voluptuous form sprawled out before him. She is glistening even more now from her release and the bed linen beneath her is starting to soak up her excess moisture. He licks his lips savoring the taste of her honey as he unbuckles his pants and boots.

After undressing fully, he scoops his left arm under her and moves her towards the center of the bed as he climbs on. Her hands move to touch him as he repositions himself over her. Her left hand is in his hair and her right cradles his jaw. For a moment, Loki really looks at what is in her dark emerald eyes. Desire, sadness, longing, hope, understanding… and love. He almost wants to run away and hide… for he is a monster and therefore unworthy of such affections… but he chooses to continue on with this… for her.

He licks his lips slowly once more and kisses her deeply as he pushes his impressively long and thick manhood deep into her tight quivering quim with one hard swift thrust. As he buries himself to the hilt, she gives out a cry of pleasure. Loki kisses her neck and suckles on her ear as he starts to pump away slowly into her.

"So wet…" He says as he thrusts in. She moans. Withdrawal.

"So tight…" Thrust. Moan. Withdrawal. Thrust.

"So hot inside." His moan turns to a growl and suddenly Loki repositions as he draws himself up onto his knees and grabs her hips to lift her as he goes. He then hooks his elbows with the bend of her knees and curls her. Her hands support his shoulders as they kneed at his chest and neck. He smiles mischievously down at her as he slowly draws himself out until only the tip is left inside and with a hard slam of his hips… he is buried deep inside of her once more. Her moans are sweet and musical to him. He does this for a few minutes and her moans get more and more panting and her lower body tightens even more upon his manhood. The feel of being inside of her once more is beyond exhilarating.

"No woman can compare to you, my Radiance." He says with a grin and licks his lips lasciviously. He then increases his speed so as not to tease her. He knows she is close… as is he.

Her moans get louder and her eyes close as one hand pulls his long hair and the other claws his shoulder down his neck and chest. She gets hotter and hotter on the inside as well and for a brief moment Loki fears she'll melt him completely… or partially. However, the pain heightens everything and sends shivers down his spine and limbs. He loses himself to the pleasure and starts pounding away at her fiercely. Then he feels it… the tension in his loins building to near bursting.

He opens his red eyes to look down at his love. Her green eyes are all for him and she licks her upper lip and teeth in such a desirous manner that goes beyond lust and love. Loki shivers from the look and thrusts hard, slamming fully into her…

"Sigyn." He moans through gritted teeth as their eyes remain locked… freezing for a moment as he releases his seed as deeply inside of her as he can. He then gives a few more quick hard thrusts as he feels the last few spurts of his ejaculate leave him. He then works his hips slowly… working his seed inside of her. He can feel the coolness of it contrasting with the intense heat of the vice-like grip of her womanhood… and it awes him.

He lowers her hips to the bed once more. His arms go under her shoulders and he cradles her. He rests his head upon her shoulder and they just breathe for several minutes. Every time she shifts slightly or a shiver travels through her body… she tightens down upon him for he is still sheathed inside of her and a moan will escape his lips. His manhood is now very sensitive.

"You are perfection itself." Loki muses in wonderstruck after a while. A contented smile slowly makes its away across his face as he smells her hair.

"I'm not perfect." Phoenix starts simply. "If I let go too much… Loki… I-I'll hurt you." She adds seriously as she turns her head to look at him with those sorrowful deep emerald eyes. She nuzzles the tip of her nose against his. Loki's heart flutters and the warmth spreads through him. She then kisses his cool lips and moves slowly to nuzzle his neck.

"But the sentiment is much appreciated." She finishes and her warm breath on his neck combined with the flutter of her lips sends a shiver down his spine and his loins twitch as his heart soars. His mind starts rambling on incoherently about sentimentality and weakness… but right now… he cares only about this beautiful woman and how she makes him feel in this moment.

"Ah, but you are. I can't stop thinking about you. You make me feel… truly satisfied and that leads to my feeling… happy." He then says dreamily as hot tears start to pool in his garnet eyes. "And there's not much for me to be happy about in my life… aside from… from you… my Mother… and Thor saving my life." Loki then freezes as he fully grasps what he is saying.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love." She whispers and smiles against his neck. "For I believe you." She then adds. He can't help but smile as well. Suddenly he feels mischievous and lifts up leaning on his right elbow to look down at her. His tousled ebony hair hangs like a curtain from the back of his head. The effect makes his light blue skin and red eyes seem brighter.

"I learned long ago to only say what I mean, to you… my Radiance." He smirks then he caresses her face with his left hand. She smiles at him and suddenly, she pushes him over and straddles him. The move is surprising… and the way she did it using her telekinesis to make the motion ever more fluid, though slightly jarring on impact, still made him fully hard again. She moans as his thickness fills her fully and her hands flow down her voluptuous body then up his hard abdomen. Her hands caress his lean toned core as she rocks her hips up and down as well as forward and backwards fluidly above him.

He savors this moment… his garnet eyes look at her lovely face. She softly bites her luscious red, lower lip as she starts to increase the speed of her bouncing/rocking on top of him. She squeezes him with her core as she slides up and down on his long thick cock. It feels utterly exquisite! Then suddenly her glowing skin seems to burn away and soft slow flames flow out of her surrounding her entire upper body. Her quim is almost unbearably hot now. Loki loves it… riding the mixed waves of searing pain and intense pleasure. He looks up in awe and wonder at the glorious burning woman straddling him.

Her, now-glowing, gorgeous green eyes are half-lidded in the fulfillment of desire… and they are all for him. She is fully in this moment… with him. His heart beats for her and the warmth spreads out to his limbs. He moans as he feels the building in his loins once more and he is eager to fill her with yet another large amount of his thick seed. He then feels his skin start to tingle, but ignores it. He can't look away from her resplendid beauty! How he loves her! How he loves her POWER! His eyes fill momentarily with fear for the woman he loves as he thinks about what he has done… and will do… to dominate and control her completely. This moment causes him to question his plans up until now.

"You should flee from me at once, my Radiance. I truly am a monster and I will do you harm the longer you sta-" Loki starts but she leans down and covers his mouth with a kiss as her fire fades away and he loses himself in it. She tightens down and slides off of him partly. He immediately wants to bury himself deep inside of her again. His hands quickly flow up her waist then down her thighs. All thoughts flee his mind, leaving only his desire for her.

"We've already discussed this…" She says as she pulls away and leans back slowly. "You're not a Monster-ahh!" She starts but moans the last in a near scream as Loki thrusts upwards plunging himself deeply into her once more. He then pumps in and out of her. He loves the look of ecstasy upon her face. It's the sexiest thing he has ever seen… and he takes great pride in being the one that can make it happen.

"You are mine." He says to her somewhat darkly, and very possessively. "No one can take you from me. No one." He then starts to lose himself to the pleasure and his eyes flow down her body. He loves the way her large, full breasts bounce as he pumps harder and harder into her. He then looks between her thighs to watch himself slide in and out of her faster and faster… his light ruddy skin against her soft creamy pink…

"Sigyn! My skin!" He says and stops suddenly. Phoenix's attention clears and she leans back and rests straddling upright on him. A playful knowing smile is on her lovely face as he looks at his now normal looking hands and arms confused.

"See? I told you aren't one." She says with a smile as the light sparkles in her green eyes. Loki sits up and wraps his long arms around her waist. His fingers knit behind her as he draws her closer. He touches his forehead to hers.

"Regardless, my Radiance… you really must leave." He says urgently then pulls away and tilts her chin up so as to gaze longingly into her beautiful eyes. "Please." He whispers pleadingly… and he never pleads! Her left hand caresses his face and slicks his long hair back.

"The All-Father has a task for me, so I must stay." Phoenix starts with a warm smile. "Besides… you need me here with you. It's time to heal, Loki. Time for you to make a decision for yourself… Monster… or Hero?" Loki is stricken into speechlessness so he just stares at her in a mixed state of awe and unbelief.

"I know for a certainty that the fiery Heart of a Hero beats inside this chest…" She starts and places her right hand over his heart. "And its heat will chase away the unforgiving cold that tries to numb it. You don't need to destroy your ice, Loki… rather harness it, control it, command it, and you will have something special of your own." She then says coaching him, but what she doesn't know… is that he has already taken measures to harness his cryokinetic powers.

"And if I turn out to disappoint you?" Loki asks as he looks her in the eyes.

"Don't disappoint yourself." She retorts with a shake of her head. She then caresses his face and plays with his silky hair. Loki simply smiles at her. He wants to comply… he really does… but he has already sprinted too far down the Monster's Path. He is now as much a prisoner of his dark side as she will soon be. He tries his best to hide the sadness… and the acquiescence… in his bright blue eyes. Instead, he smiles at his Heart's Desire and a mischievous glint flits through his icy orbs.

"I most certainly won't right now… here in this bed." He then says as a wickedly sexy grin crosses his handsome face. He then pushes her off and flips her on to her belly before him.

"On your knees." He says deeply in a playfully commanding tone… This would be a dangerous moment for any woman other than the one currently in his bed. He wouldn't care about their feelings as he takes his pleasure… and causes them pain, but his lovely wife is the exception. He wants her to enjoy this as much as he does.

Phoenix complies and crawls away to repositions herself on her knees whilst her arms reach out and take hold of the headboard between three of the five wooden pillars that hold the curtains around the bed at bay. She curls down and her body's curves entice Loki further. She looks back over her right shoulder at him with eager longing in her eyes.

He smiles as he licks his lips and repositions himself on his own knees behind her. He guides himself into her and thrusts hard until his full length in within her. He then takes her hips in hand and pumps away. His large hands flow up the curves of her waspy waist as he sets a steady pace. He leans forward and bends her shoulders back until they rest against his chest as his arms embrace her body. He takes her breasts into his hands as they move in time with one another. Her wanton moaning excites Loki further and he moans/growls as their dance continues. He fondles her ample bosom as he inhales the wondrous sweet and musky scent of her hair. A contented smile crosses his face… then he really starts pounding away.

Her moans elicit him to quicken his pace further still and his thrusts become more forceful. Her body shivers in his arms and her core tightens down on his manhood as she calls out his name repeatedly in a reverent moan. He quickly moves her gold and coppery highlighted brown her from the right side of her neck. She tilts her head away and his mouth takes in the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. She gasps. He gives suckling, nipping kisses there and works his way up her neck. He then slides his right hand down the front of her body to her womanhood. His long nimble fingers swirl around her swollen clit enthusiastically.

"Isn't this exquisite, my Radiance?" He whispers in her ear as he fucks her. Her moans become louder and louder as he continues. Her hands let go of the wooden headboard and her face falls to the bed. Then he grabs her hips and leans back to pound hard and deep inside of her. Her moans become erratic as he plunges now more deeply inside of her with the better angle.

"OOooHHhh… LoOokIIii… mMMm… AaaaHHhaAAHhh! LoOokKIi! YesYesYes! Loki!" She cries out in ecstasy.

"That's it… say my name." He growls as the wave of ecstasy rocks his entire being. She then moans his name over and over again… it is the most beautiful song he has ever heard. He finally slams hard into her tight womanhood and freezes momentarily as he releases again deep within her. He then furiously pumps working his seed in deeper still and it feels like all of his energy just poured from him into her with the last few spurts of his release. His head whips back as his whole body arcs from his orgasm which is the most intense one he can recollect having.

"Sigyn!" He groans loudly with one last hard thrust and all his breath leaves him. He goes boneless on top of her… covering her back with his chest. They lay there for a few moments catching their breath before he finally pulls out of her slowly.

She moans sadly at his removal and Loki gasps as she squeezes down upon his lengthy, thick shaft as he exits. He watches himself pull out of her and witnesses a flood of her clear honey mixed with large quantities of his thick white seed flow down the inside of her thighs. The sight truly satisfies him like nothing else will. She is HIS… in every way possible.

"Oh… what you do to me, woman." He says breathy and falls back onto his huge bed. She nestles down next to him then and Loki smiles contentedly at her as he takes her into his arms… then darkness takes him in a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day dawns bright and clear as usual in Asgard. Loki opens his eyes and is laying as he always does… on his back. He feels a weight on his exposed chest and looks down to find his wife nestled into his side with one arm under him and the other resting on his chest. Her creamy white skin looks paler now than his own light ruddy hue. Last night, she chased away his icy will and brought his skin back to its healthy color… as it looked before his exile from Asgard. All traces of the sickly pallor coloring were no more.

It amazed him that she couldn't be hurt by his frigid touch either… and after all that they did last night… she should be frozen solid. Instead… she is warm to the touch. There were even a few moments were she got too hot and just touching her pained him. It was slight, yet… it added to his pleasure. Loki smiles at the recollection as he then takes her left hand into his right. _'If only I could stay in this bed with you forever…'_ Loki thinks sadly as he caresses her exposed arm.

"Hmmm… You're going to start something." Phoenix says as she stirs awake. "Do you intend to finish what your fingers start?" She then adds and moves up to rest upon his broad chest. Her red lips touch his and she starts to kiss him. Loki then stops her and pushes her away.

"I must go." He says quickly with some chill in his voice. He then rolls away from her under the covers and springs out of bed wearing nothing. He can feel her eyes on him as he saunters away. He heads to his clothing busts and summons his new black and green outfit. He quickly dresses. As he dons his breastplate, his loving wife steps up behind him and starts assisting him in dressing. He didn't hear her leave the bed.

"You always could sneak up on me." He then jests as she aids him in buckling his armor into place. He then puts his leather jacket over his tunic and breastplate. He turns as he buckles it. He admires her naked form standing before him. It almost makes him want to get undressed again. Then he looks into her eyes… the look in her dark emerald orbs is questioning.

"Why are you hiding from me?" She then inquires sadly. Loki freezes momentarily. He really doesn't want to answer that question.

"I can't have my privacy?" He retorts with another question so as to misdirect her line of inquires.

"Privacy?" Phoenix retorts as well and she gives Loki a scrutinizing glare. Now he really doesn't want to be here anymore. "Since I brought you back to life… I have seen everything you have done, heard every thought in your mind…" She starts in rounding on him.

"I didn't ask for you to save my life! Perhaps it would've been best if you'd just let me die that day!" Loki shouts angrily. He levels his own venomous glare at her. His eyes are more frigid than ice. He can feel the chill spread throughout his body once more… then there is warmth on his cheek and his blue eyes snap open to gaze down at his wife. Tears glisten and sparkle as they pool in her beautiful sad eyes. His heart sinks at the sight and he instantly regrets his words.

"I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I have lived for more than fifty thousand years! And in that time, no man has ever won my heart… many have tried, but only you have succeeded." Her words pierce him to the very center of his being.

"I'm NOT worthy of you, Sigyn. Now please, disregard the All-Father's command and leave… please." Loki begs once more. His eyes start to glisten.

"I can't. I love you and I swore a solemn vow to stand by you through good and bad. I mean not to fail you again in this, Husband." Phoenix says and her right hand immediately goes to her intricate necklace. He can't fight back anymore… and his tears flow freely.

"Please, Sigyn. Please leave me alone here and flee." He whispers as he looks at her, but she remains unbudging. "Take that stupid necklace off! I release you from your vows!" He then says with heat trying to sound angry but it just comes out full of sorrow and pain as he grabs her necklace. His cool fingers grip the warm stone and gold hard… but he can't bring himself to rip it from her throat.

"I'll never remove this… you gave it to me as a symbol of our union when we where wed, remember?" Her voice is calm and gentle. Full of warmth and care. Loki melts under it and he releases her necklace to immediately pull her into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispers as he holds her tight. _'But I must… you leave me with no choice.'_ He thinks sadly knowing full well that he will continue with his plans to control her soul. "Now get ready. The All-Father awaits."


	2. Chapter 2

**Empire Building**

The throne room is packed. It seems as though every citizen living in the capital is here right now. There are also several foreign dignitaries present as well. The Royal Guards line the main walk way from the huge double golden doors to the magnificent golden throne on its dais. It is lined with a wide plush red carpet fringed with gold. Lady Phoenix walks down it with grace and nods her head every so often to the cheering crowd sprawled amid the vast columned forest of gold and marble. Odin stands before his throne silent, allowing the throng to settle as she approaches. With a tap from his spear, all goes silent.

"Lady Phoenix… in the absence of my son, Thor… I, Odin, All-Father, King of Asgard ask of you to dwell amongst us here in the Realm Eternal and take up the role as Champion of Asgard and aid in the defense of the Nine Realms! Do you solemnly swear to uphold the responsibilities bestowed upon you?" Odin starts the ceremony after Lady Phoenix takes a knee before the throne.

"I swear." She replies. Odin nods.

"Do you swear to protect the Nine Realms and its inhabitants with all your power and if necessary… your life?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to obey the command of Asgard's King?"

"I swear."

"Then I, Odin, All-Father, King of Asgard henceforth proclaim you… Lady Sigyn Phoenix Soul… Champion of Asgard and Defender of the Nine Realms!" Odin says and taps his spear… and the crowds erupt. Sigyn's eyes narrow at the mention of her true name. Then Odin taps his spear once more and a hush falls over the crowd.

"Your new role will be a challenging one, Lady Sigyn." Odin starts… his voice level and serious. "Now that the chaos has settled and the Tesseract and Aether are safely secured in our vaults… it is time for Asgard to unify the Nine Realms under more direct leadership. I propose a High Council be formed to delegate and monitor matters that threaten the Nine as a whole before they become such. My son, Thor, is already on Midgard and I shall send a message that the governing bodies there send a representative here, to Asgard." Odin finishes and Lady Sigyn looks curiously at the aged king above her.

"Our allies in the Nine shall continue has they have but from now on they shall report directly to the Seat of the Council here on Asgard on the state of their Realms through their representative. The Ruler or the people, depending on the Realm, will appoint an individual to represent them here in Asgard… and the Realm Eternal shall send a representative to each Realm to maintain more direct contact. If there is any insubordination on the part of any governing body or its people failing to comply with these terms or those to be set by the Council to be appointed… all or in-part… they shall be dealt with quickly and severely for such acts will be viewed as tantamount to declaring war upon all the Realms as a whole." He then looks directly at Phoenix now declared Lady Sigyn.

"Come… One and all… and swear fealty to the Realms United!" Odin then says and taps his spear once more. A young man amid the dignitaries of Vanaheim steps forward and bows to Odin.

"Vanaheim will stand with you, All-Father." The dark haired man says as he kneels respectfully to Asgard's King.

"Noted, Prince Uller." Odin nods his head. The Bright Elf High King, Freyr, and his entourage then step forward. He is dressed elegantly in white and orange with gold embroidery. His armor is golden wires of varying thickness that twist and swirl. It looks branch-like and more for show than function. It displays his thin physique and anyone foolish to attack the Elf King would learn quickly his skill with a sword. Loki remembers a time when he was very young still, an adolescent, and how he sparred with Freyr when he was till an Elven Prince. Freyr's crown is vine-like and is adorned with a large amber that glows orange. It rests upon extremely long pale blonde hair which is carefully braided though a few strands fall free yet are held in the branches of the crown. His tanned skin seems all the more darker against his hair and clothing. Odin's eye narrows.

* * *

"That jewel contains a spark of the Phoenix Force. It does heighten the Elven King's magic considerably. Sumerlyte, Is its name." Loki says to himself from his secret study as he regards the Bright Elf King. He wonders if he could talk Freyr into giving him that jewel… after all there was a time when they were once… close.

* * *

"Alfheim shall join in this Unification of the Nine." Freyr declares and makes a graceful swooping bow.

"Asgard has aided Nidaviller more than a few times." Speaks a voice from the crowd which parts to allow a short robust man with an impressive multi-braided beard of red, silver, and white to stand before the throne of Asgard. Odin's eye narrows and Loki studies this Dwarf Lord. He is large for a Dwarf. Square features, richly decorated in mithril plate that is enameled black in certain places and has gold filigree inlaid upon it. His steely gaze is set and stern.

"I, Cleagar Hammerhand hold a seat among the Seven Lords. I shall carry this message home and gather their opinions as well as the King's… All-Father." The Dwarf Lord says as he stands straight and nods to Odin. Loki knows this Dwarf Lord will say good things and urge his six fellow Dwarf Lords to join this bold endeavor with Nidaviller's allies and in turn they will get the King to consistent to it. Only the fact of the Elves being included as well would cause some division before they reached a decision.

* * *

"Dwarven Stubbornness knows no bounds when Elves are concerned." Loki comments with a grumble as he rubs his forehead. "At least it is hopeful that they shall declare to join." He then adds as he begins to play with his long ebony ponytail as it falls down his front over his right shoulder.

* * *

Asgard's allies had declared fealty to the Realms United before King Odin… now it was time for everyone else.

"We have come far, bearing gifts, to witness the splendor of Asgard and to seek inclusion with the Nine." A male Norn ambassador says as he steps forward and kneels to Odin. He is accompanied by a Troll who kneels as well and speaks the same words that follow. "Nornheim swears fealty to the Realms United."

"Nornheim is welcome. May there be a lasting peace between our Realms." Odin answers the two. Loki wonders what gifts the rutty animals have brought him… as well as what the Norn Queen, Karnilla, has sent. Then he spies two Giants present, one Stone… the other Storm. They are reluctant and scoff as they turn and walk away. Odin narrows his single blue eye upon their backs as they go. He then spots a curious figure in the crowd. This figure is wearing a black cloak and is completely hidden in profile as it glides towards the walk way.

* * *

"The Other?" Loki whispers fearfully as he recoils in his secret study. His heart skipping a beat as he beholds this sight. For he recalls the last words the Other had spoken to him whilst trying to conquer Midgard…

* * *

'_There is no Realm… no barren moon… no crevice… where HE cannot find YOU! You think you know pain? HE'LL make you long for something sweet as pain.'_ The splitting headache, coupled with the feeling of his skin being seared away and his insides feeling as though they were being cut out drove Loki into a furious rage to take his blossoming plans of his Midgardian conquest to completion so as to never feel that hint again.

* * *

Loki had swallowed the lump in his throat as the pain took its course recalling the memory. He continued to remind himself over and over that the pain he was experiencing now was all in his head, just like it was back then… but the truth was simple and Loki, God of Lies and Denial, COULD NOT deny their meaning. They were a promise intending to be kept… and one day… Thanos WILL come.

* * *

The cloaked figure steps out of the crowd and throws off his concealment revealing a tall devilish looking hominoid standing on a pair of bovine hindquarters with crimson skin, bright yellow eyes, a crown of black horns of varying sizes with golden wire adorning them line his bald head, and sharpened teeth behind black lips that are curled into a wicked sharp-toothed grin. The fingers of his large hands are tipped with curving black claws. His whip-like tail twitches in anticipation. Odin narrows his eye at this foe. Loki knows this Demon very well.

"Surtur." Odin whispers dangerously as the Royal Guard draw their swords and surround the tall menacing Demon King.

"All-Father." Surtur says and his voice is deep and grating in its harsh tone. "You're sons robbed me of my sword, Twilight… now I bring a gift for you." The Demon King growls as he reaches under his cloak and draws a long sword with a dark smoky sheen to its wavy blade. An orange jewel adorns the black cross guard which Loki knows can only be the Eternal Flame… yet another piece of the Phoenix Force turned to Stone in the Nine Realms… but it's supposed to be in the Vault.

"This… is Midnight." He purrs as he holds it two-handed before him and readies his stance.

* * *

"I can't fight this fell creature with a doppelganger!" Loki sneers from his secret sanctuary. His icy blue eyes burn with rage at this Demon's defiance towards Asgard.

* * *

"Go back to Muspelheim, Surtur. I give this one time offer to you to leave unharmed from my Realm." Odin warns the Demon King.

"I've come too far for anything less than Midnight through your heart, All-Father." Surtur grumbles menacingly. Odin nods his head and watches as the Royal Guard advance closing ranks upon the Demon King. The first to attack comes from behind but the Demon King catches the guard's shield arm. As he twirls around, the guard is thrown off balance and let go… only to be thrown into two others. Midnight's wavy blade erupts into flames as the Demon King brings it to bear on his next attacker and he becomes a whirl of fire, limbs, and claws.

"Enough!" Phoenix yells and with a wave of her hand, she flings the Demon King backwards before he can kill anyone.

"This isn't over, Odin!" Surtur snarls loudly then looks at Lady Phoenix eagerly.

"I take from you the Eternal Flame!" Phoenix commands and suddenly the large glowing orange stone rips from Surtur's sword and flies to her waiting hand. She awakens the flame and absorbs it into herself.

"NO!" Surtur screams and tries to struggle but he can barely move.

"Perhaps the chill of Jotunheim will cool your temper, Demon!" Lady Phoenix quips and then teleports the Demon King away in a burst of flame to the icy Realm of Jotunheim… before he can utter a single word.

* * *

Phoenix stands on the uppermost tier of the stepped garden that goes up the back of Asgard's Royal Palace. She watches the golden afternoon light paint the mountains in gold, orange, pink, and purple. The stars shimmer brighter in the heavens above as dusk passes and twilight deepens. Yet the idyllic scene holds no distraction for her from the ever-present thought that War looms now in the future of the Nine Realms. She looks down at the hand that reabsorbed the Eternal Flame.

"You did well dealing with the Demon King swiftly. I knew it was wise to have you stay as Asgard's Champion, Lady Phoenix." Odin says startling her from her thoughts. She turns to regard the aged Asgardian King.

"Sigyn… You declared me as Sigyn." Lady Sigyn Phoenix Soul then says claiming the name she had left aside so long ago. Loki had used it often the night before and since the All-Father had declared her as 'Sigyn Phoenix Soul', she decided it was time to be known by her original name.

"Very well… Lady Sigyn." Odin says with a respectful nod of his head.

"How did Surtur reclaim the Eternal Flame? I thought it was secure in the Weapons Vault?" Lady Sigyn then inquires. Odin studies her… her eyes are hard and questioning, no secrets hide within. She just wants to know.

"The only explanation would be then that the one that is down there currently is a fake, an illusion wrought by Loki from his time as King of Asgard. It seems my adopted son's tricks still linger to strike from the shadows when lest expected." Odin answers. "I'll have the Vault searched to check for anymore missing relics." Odin adds as he continues to roll the runestone around in his left hand behind his back.

"I'll search it myself." She then says to Asgard's King.

"Very well. When shall you check it?" Odin nods then asks.

"Now." Sigyn says and stands as she slides off the rail.

"After you, Lady Sigyn." Odin says and Sigyn walks past. He let's her go inside the palace… then in a green shimmer… King Odin walks inside leaving Loki standing on the top tier of the garden. He immediately pulls out his Displacer Wand and teleports away in a blue flash to his secret study. He generates a doppelganger.

"Gather the Tesseract." He says to his double as he removes the Aether from his Time-portal device. He then teleports them to the inside of the Weapons Vault. They quickly dispel the illusions of these Infinity Stones and return them to their alcoves.

"Got to keep up appearances…" Loki then says and turns to the alcove containing the Eternal Flame. He can feel its heat… for it is the real thing… and Sigyn will know that as well as soon as she arrives. He reaches within his heart and feels the warmth he then mixes it with his ice to amplify his cryokinetic powers and his skin turns light blue as his eyes go garnet red. He reaches out into the brazier holding the flame and takes the burning amber from the bed of coals. The heat is searing but his frigid skin keeps it at bay so no permanent damage is done.

He generates an illusion of the Eternal Flame then quickly teleports him and his double back to his secret study to watch, listen, and wait. Loki immediately starts rolling the runestone around in his right hand as he sits holding the Eternal Flame in his left. The second after they vanish in a blue flash… Lady Sigyn and King Odin enter the Weapons Vault. She heads immediately for the Eternal Flame's alcove and stands before it.

"This is an illusion." She says simply and waves her hand. The fire whips back as though hit with a strong wind then disappears in a shimmer of green as the illusion is dispelled. "Time to check everything else." She then adds and stands in the center of the Weapons Vault. She then lifts her hands and every relic floats up within its alcove. She lowers her hands and everything settles.

"Is anything else missing?" Odin inquires of Lady Sigyn.

"No." She answers and gives the Weapons Vault a last lingering look before flying up to land near Odin on the stairs out of the Vault. They leave quickly then.

"That was close." Loki says as he and his doppelganger reappear in the center of the Weapons Vault in a blue flash after the doors are closed once more. He immediately retrieves the Aether whilst his double grabs the Tesseract. Once more, illusions replace the taken items in their alcoves… and the two Lokis vanish in another blue flash.

"Time to meddle in the Past some more." Loki then says to his double as they both plug the two Infinity Stones into the Time-portal once more. Loki sets the time to a few days ago and the location to Muspelheim… the portal opens and the real Loki steps through…

* * *

Muspelheim… Realm of Fire. Once unified under the Scabrite Fisted reign of Surtur… now several kingdoms and city-states are scattered about this infernal Realm. Nine Demon Kings vie for control and struggle for yet more power since Surtur's Binding nearly nine centuries ago.

Loki is left standing in a blackened landscape after the portal closes behind him. The ground beneath his boots is rippled and hard. Boulders jut up into jagged spears of black volcanic glass. Curtains of red hot lava shoot skywards off in the far distance where a mountain range runs across the landscape. The heat is immediate and Loki feels it trying to invade his now mostly black clothing and armor, but he breathes steadily and soon his breath comes out in puffs of mist as he tries to keep himself comfortable in his armor. He continues to look around at the bleak scene.

Loki then floats up into the smoky yellow and amber colored sky above to fly over familiar rippling stony ground then over large stretches of black sand where scraggly yellow grass and tall twisting trees of dark red wood grow with menacing thorns covering their surface. Strange animals are visible below. Odd looking horse-like creatures with serpent skin run across the open sand and grass fields. They snap their fanged jaws and growl/hiss up at the flying Asgardian as he passes overhead. A band of ten Centaurs with ash gray skin black manes and bodies appear over a ridge. They draw back their bows and fiery red arrows of energy and flame appear. They fire them at Loki as he flies overhead. He laughs as he dodges the first few then telekinetically deflects the rest. He then flies over a vast forested area of tall twisting black trees with long thin thorns protruding from their bark.

Small flying reptiles take flight from the forest of twisting trees in front of Loki bringing him to a hovering halt as a large serpent creature rears up. Its entire back is armored with a thick segmented shell of black and scarlet. Its four eyes burn with a fierce yellow glow as it eyes the secret King of Asgard.

"How lovely… A Fire Wyrm." Loki says with a humorless chuckle. It growls and opens its long narrow jaws, the bottom mandible divides into three segments, revealing a double row of long curved needle teeth upon each one as well as the top and it starts to strike, but instead of the massive head coming at him… its extremely long forked tongue whips out. Loki dodges and as he flies off to the left… he draws one of Laevateinn's blades and slices through the tongue parting it from the Fire Wyrm just as the tongue's hidden barbs expose themselves. Loki smiles wickedly at the huge beast as it recoils… drawing its mutilated tongue back into its maw which snaps shut. The huge serpent then eyes Loki with clenched jaws as it draws in a sharp intake of breath. Its exposed throat swells and brightens as it prepares to spit fire.

Before it can do so, Loki draws upon his ice and hits the Fire Wyrm directly in the face… freezing the mouth shut. The throat continues to swell and Loki immediately rushes forward, now with both blades in hand. He slices the throat open in one quick precise move as he swiftly flies past and away from the Fire Wyrm. The great beast's throat opens and an explosion rocks the twisted forest as the creature is blown to pieces. Loki gives a triumphant laugh with a look back and flies on.

To call the black abode of Surtur a castle or palace… is an understatement… it is a huge mountain of black granite and obsidian that dominates the fiery and charred landscape of the Realm in which he once ruled completely. Its jagged spires and towers shoot skyward in defiance to all who think their Realms above his. The huge thick curtain walls are made up of black hexagonal granite blocks with jagged obsidian cresting the top and the angular surfaces are sharp and threatening.

Red hot glowing lava flows from various places, cascading down in fierce fiery torrents to flow into a glowing lake of fire that surrounds Surtur's mighty fortress. Loki can feel the intense heat of that lake even from several leagues away. He hurries to the mountainous abode of the Demon King eager to be done with this bit of mischief. He pulls out his Displacer Wand and quickly teleports himself inside.

* * *

The mighty and massive Surtur sits bound with smoky grey chains of Scabrite to his massive throne of dark granite, black obsidian, and smoky Scabrite metal… The Helfire Throne. The Demon King glowers menacingly from the confines of his seat. His fierce yellow eyes glow as his frown deepens at the sight of Loki as the Asgardian suddenly appears before the black throne.

"Kill this Fool." Surtur says venomously and suddenly some of his Demons rush Loki from the shadows. Their red skinned bodies are lightly armored, if at all, and no weapons save for their claws, teeth, and tails. Loki's hands whip out arcing away from him and four silver flashes are seen. Four Demons drop to the reflective black obsidian floor. Dead. The others halt.

"I did not come to fight, Surtur." Loki says coolly to the prisoner upon the massive black throne.

"No, you came to die, Asgardian scum!" Surtur shouts and sneers at the smaller being before him. More Demons come from the darkness… and the ones holding to caution come at him again. More silver flashes shoot outward as Loki throws more knives and the rest of the first wave of Demons fall to the floor. The next wave are more heavily armored as well as armed with swords.

The wavy blades are a rippling smoky grey in color… Scabrite blades. This is going to get tricky, but Loki only smiles as he draws Laevateinn's twin blades from the small of his back. The first on-coming armored Demon rushes him and Loki dodges the angled blade swipe as he brings his right blade up behind it and slashes at that Demon's throat. He drops as his head parts from his body. Loki spins continuing his momentum from the slash and brings his left blade up behind him to stab a Demon through his sword arm and throat just as he brings his right blade in front to catch another Demon's sword. Loki withdrawals his left blade and kicks that dead Demon into others that are rushing up behind him. He then attacks the Demon before him. Just when it looks like all the Demons in this bleak fiery Realm are about to overwhelm him…

"ENOUGH!" Loki shouts out and thrusts his arms out. He unleashes a massive telekinetic shockwave that knocks all the Demons back away from him. They skid across the floor, hit the walls, and are thrown every which way. Even Surtur feels the push of Asgard's Secret King. The Demon King's yellow eyes narrow upon Loki.

"Speak or leave, Asgardian!" Surtur says into the silence that follows.

"I bring a gift and new purpose to you, Surtur." Loki starts as he sheathes Laevateinn's blades and lets it become a staff which stands straight next to Loki at the ready. Loki then makes the two-handed gesture to summon the frozen amber that is the Eternal Flame. The ice is already melting though Loki does his best to stem the flow as his Jotun form colors his skin light blue once more, but it is no good and the flames burst out, burning brightly in Loki's outstretched blue hand.

"The Eternal Flame." Surtur says reverently from his confinement.

"I will return this to you… in exchange that you kill Odin." Loki demands.

"If I could get out of these chains, I would've already done so… 'Prince of Asgard'." Surtur says mockingly with a wry smirk to the blue skinned Loki.

"I have the means to free you, Demon, for these marvelous blades of mine are forged of Scabrite and Adamite… once I do so… you are free to kill the All-Father." Loki says to the huge Demon King.

"Go on." Surtur then says after a moment of silence.

"In a few days time… Asgard will open itself to welcome dignitaries from every Realm willing to come. He will be announcing a bold new plan that involves all Realms, not just the Nine. Attend… secretly, of course… and wait for the moment to strike after some of Asgard's allies declare their 'yays' or 'nays' to the endeavor. Use the Eternal Flame as well as a new sword of Scabrite and you shall have your vengeance upon King Odin for chaining you so." Loki dictates the plan to the Demon King thoroughly. Surtur eyes the Asgardian and weighs the plan.

"I should kill you as soon as you free me, 'Prince' Loki." Surtur starts menacingly though he continues to mock Loki. "But your… 'father'… I want to kill before you." Surtur says and grins wickedly as he chuckles and eyes the blue skinned Loki, who shows no hint of the building rage within from the Demon King's mockery.

"I eagerly accept." Surtur then adds with his own villainous look after a moment of amused silence.

"Very well." Loki says with a nod of his head. He freezes the Eternal Flame solid once more and hides it in a pocket dimension. His skin returns to normal, albeit slowly, and he takes Laevateinn in hand. It shrinks as he twists it in the middle to draw the blades upon approaching the chained Demon King. "As the Once and Future King of Asgard… I, Loki, release you, Demon King Surtur… from your torturous confinement." Loki says commandingly as he readies to strike. He then slashes at the dark metal of the chain links with his bright blades… they bite through the metal with a flash of sparks and flame. A scar is left behind upon the black throne from the act.

Surtur is free!

Loki jumps back as the Demon King rises from his throne for the first time in well-over eight centuries. He is massive and taller than any Frost Giant. Loki is dwarfed before the mighty Demon.

"Gather the chains! Melt them down! Forge a worthy sword so that I may pierce the All-Father's heart with that which bound me!" Surtur commands and suddenly Demons start scurrying about gathering up the discarded heavy chains. He then shrinks down as he turns to Loki and steps towards his Liberator.

"As promised…" Loki starts as his twin blades hover in the air beside him ready to strike if attacked. He then makes the two handed gesture and summons the frozen Eternal Flame once more. The ice cracks and melts away as Loki passes it off, telekinetically, into the red skinned hands of Surtur. The Demon King takes the glowing fiery jewel tenderly as though it were his child. He then turns his eyes to Loki… a dangerous light flickers within. Loki smiles and merely retreats taking his swords in one hand and using the other to draw out his Displacer Wand… teleporting away before Surtur can take any treacherous action against him.

"Well that's taken care of…" Loki says with a smirk as he steps back through his Time-portal device into his secret study. "Time now to learn more about this most intriguing Dwarven Vault on Jotunheim… and what lies within." He then adds as he dials in a date nearly a year before the Jotun invasion of Midgard. The energy from the Tesseract and Aether mix… the purple portal into the Past opens once more for Asgard's secret Once and Future King.

"For Asgard… For me." He says with a smile as he steps confidently into the more distant Past.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Meddling in the Distant Past**

Jotunheim… frigid Realm of the Frost Giants. It wasn't always frozen though… there was a time when it was more temperate, but ever since Laufey gained the throne and conquered the lands of the other Giants, driving them out or to extinction, the ice has remained. Now this Realm is frozen… locked in an eternal winter.

The cold doesn't bother the secret King of Asgard. Loki has seen this Realm before, but not like this… Not as it was before Asgard rendered it a desolation. Now it is in the Height of King Laufey's reign.

Loki is awed by the huge angular and fractal structures of ice, stone, and crystal that tower around the massive structure of the Palace of Winter-dwell where the ice and crystal Jotun Throne of Ever-Winter resides. A blue light shimmers upon every building. The streets are lighted by tall, thin pillars of ice that reach high and give off blue light. All the lights come from and are connected to the central focus of Winter-dwell Palace… the Heart of Jotun Power itself… the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"It's still nothing compared to Asgard." Loki whispers to himself as a green shimmer flows over him and a Dwarf walks on… marveling at the sights all around. A light snow falls from the overcast dark skies above as he walks openly along the snow-covered streets and does his best to avoid contact with any Frost Giants that he sees, but that is a failed task and Loki knows it. Though he catches an interesting bit of information before he is harassed.

"The King has no heir… which means if something were to happen to Laufey… then his strongest general could claim the throne." One Jotun says to the other two.

"True… but then all of his generals think they are the 'strongest' and that means War." One of the other two says.

"And where do you think you're going, Dwarf?" The third Jotun yells, calling to the disguised Loki, as he notices the Dwarf strolling past.

"I am here to speak with your King… Laufey. I have urgent business with him, so if you will excuse me, Friend Jotuns…" The Dwarf starts and tries to walk off but he is quickly outdistanced by the much taller Frost Giants.

"If you want to see the king… you have to pay us a toll, Dwarf." Another of the three says and chuckles at the tiny being.

"Yes, a toll… How much gold do you have on you, little one?" Another inquires.

"If it's gold you three want then let's go over there behind these buildings." The little Dwarf says with an innocent smile to the three Frost Giants. They quickly agree and the Dwarf smiles wickedly as they follow him out of sight. Once in the shadows… a silver flash takes one Jotun in the throat… and before the other two can figure out what is happening… it is over.

Loki revealed himself quickly, hitting the first with a throwing knife and the other two lost their heads as he flew up between them slashing at their necks with his twin blades. Laevateinn's thin blades were then quickly sheathed as he lands and his disguise returns before leaving the shadows.

* * *

King Laufey sits upon his throne straight, tall, and proud. He had quelled the unrest of the many Giant Tribes and solidified his reign centuries ago and he intended to continue on for many centuries to come assured in his sovereignty's dominance and power… but not his legacy. So far his harem of Ice Maidens has yet to produce a single child to him worthy of his throne… of his greatness. He wonders if the fault is his own… or if these Ice Maidens are cheating him through some sorcery they possess. He cannot tell any of his advisors or soldiers his fears… lest they use the admission to challenge his rule.

"Great and terrible King Laufey, Sovereign Lord of the Jotuns… I know of a way to secure your rule… indefinitely." Comes the voice of the Dwarf as the disguised Loki approaches the Throne of Ever-Winter.

"Speak quickly… if I do not like what I hear, I will kill you… slowly, Dwarf." King Laufey says with a sneer from his high seat.

"There is a weapon of terrible might here on Jotunheim, Great King Laufey." The Dwarf starts. Laufey narrows his eyes.

"The Casket is indeed mighty and you are losing my-" King Laufey starts.

"I am not referring to the Casket of Ancient Winters… which is powerful… but not nearly as powerful as the Relic locked away here in this Realm of Ice. With it you could vanquish Asgard and reign over the Nine Realms as Supreme Ruler." The Dwarf continues interrupting the Frost Giant King. Laufey narrows his blood red eyes at the diminutive being humbled before him.

"Tell me what you know of this… Relic." Laufey then says as he leans forward to listen intently.

"Sadly, I do not know all the details…" The Dwarf starts with a shrug. Laufey sneers… but before he can say anything, the Dwarf continues to speak. "But I do know the knowledge to finding it is on my home world… Nidavillar. Take me there and I will find what you seek, Jotun King." Laufey sits in silence for a long moment as he leans back upon his throne… contemplating what this little Dwarf has said.

"How do you know there is such a Relic hidden within my Realm? For all I know you could be lying to me… trying to use me to gain some leverage over your fellow race of runts." Laufey then says as his eyes narrow sharply on the Dwarf below.

"I know the Vault is of Dwarvish make and the key has yet to be forged." The Dwarf starts. "The key can only be a child born of Jotun and Asgardian parentage-" Laufey laughs at that stopping the Dwarf from speaking further.

"Nothing living can withstand the icy touch of the Frost Giants, not even Asgardians for all their strength and durability. How do you propose such a child even be conceived?" Laufey inquires.

"Simple… Magic." The Dwarf replies. "We Dwarves have a device called a 'seeding bed' that allows for a female to conceive without being touched by a male. Such a device will serve you well in this purpose."

"Yes." Laufey says with a slow nod as he leans forward once more. "We shall prepare to conquer your home world… Dwarf… then I shall storm Asgard for a worthy female."

"If I may make a suggestion, oh great and might Jotun King…" The little Dwarf interjects as he bows humbly.

"Speak." Laufey says with a nod of his icy head.

"By all means, invade my home world… but beware for Asgard will strike hard to save their allies. Why not also invade Midgard… the Mortals are pathetically weak beings and Odin will bring most of his forces to bare there defending those who can barely defend themselves… leaving Nidavillar with less of an Asgardian response… thus we will achieve our task more quickly." The Dwarf then says.

"Very well. We shall invade Midgard and Nidavillar as soon as the full force of my army is gathered." Laufey declares as he stands from his throne. Loki smiles inwardly as his plans begin to unfold.

* * *

Queen Frigga sits out on the balcony holding her infant son, Thor, lovingly as the plump babe sleeps soundly. Her smile is warm and caring… full of a mother's love. Another woman dressed ready for battle in black and sky blue with silver accents stands next to the mothering queen. Two other men are present though both look really young, barely out of adolescence. One has golden blonde hair with deep sky blue eyes and the other has brown hair and bright golden eyes. Aside from the hair and eye color, they both look exactly the same… tall, bulky, and handsome. The blonde could almost be Thor's twin. Loki's doppelganger stands watch nearby disguised as a guard. He studies only the lovely raven haired woman intently though his eyes stare out to the wondrous view the feasting balcony affords.

"Nearly a year old and look how he's growing. Isn't he adorable?" Frigga says, her eyes never leaving her plump son.

"He favors his father." The warrior woman replies. She is tall and curvy. Her long soft black hair has a slight reddish hue to its highlights and her bright icy blue eyes are piercing yet full of love as she watches the queen and infant prince with a warm loving smile.

"He'll be a handsome prince then." Frigga says with a smile rocking the babe gently as his bright azure eyes open slowly.

"He'll be a handful… like these two." The warrior woman then says with a chuckle as the babe starts to fuss.

"We are not a handful, Aunt Freya." The brown haired teen says with a huff.

"We just wanted to see our little cousin, Thor." The blonde says with a soft smile as he stands closer and makes faces at the baby to try and quiet the little fusser, but it isn't working.

"Balder… Hoder… I swear the pair of you are more like Odin and I than your own father… and Tyr is the middle sibling!" Freya then says to the two boys. "Run along now and attend to your lessons. You both need to train more with weapon and shield before I can feel confident in calling you Warriors of Asgard." Freya then adds and the two teenage boys shuffle off groaning their displeasure.

"You do know your brothers so very well, Freya." Frigga then says as she looks up at the dark haired woman with a knowing smile. She finally manages to get Thor to settle.

"Talking about me again, Ladies?" Odin suddenly interjects with a smile as he approaches the two women lounging out on the large feasting balcony.

"Just discussing how much your son favors you, Brother." Freya says with a smile as Odin takes his infant son carefully from his wife's arms. His unattended spear standing straight beside him of its own accord. His two blue eyes are all for his infant son. "I'm sure he'll turn out just as hot-headed as you were when we were young." She then adds turning to look her oldest brother in the eye.

"You know… it's just about time you took a husband, dear Sister." Odin starts sternly though his eyes glimmer with a mischievous light. "You could take a Dwarf Lord to husband thus ensuring their allegiance with Asgard."

"Ha-ha, Brother… very humorous of you." Freya says with sarcasm as she pops her hip out and rests her right hand on it leveling her older brother with a glare from her bright icy eyes… the look is almost villainous. Then she smiles knowingly. "Besides we all know its gold that keeps the Dwarves loyal… a marriage would be of little consequence to them."

"It cannot be said that I didn't try." Odin then says and smiles wide. Freya chuckles as she returns the smile. The king's attention is then turned to the now fussing son he holds in his arms.

"She's better use to you as your top general than as some token to solidify alliances." Frigga then says, speaking up as she stands and takes Thor back gently. She then tries to rock the baby back to sleep but it is a losing battle.

"My King… trouble brews in the Nine Realms. Heimdall has seen it." A new guard says as he approaches the three royals in a hurry.

"Ready my horse. I will speak with Heimdall at once." Odin says as he takes his spear, Gungnir, to hand once more. The guard nods.

"Have the stable hands ready my horse as well." Freya commands as the guard turns. He stops and nods as he looks back at the princess. Odin gives her a soft glare. "You can't stop me, Brother… I am, after all, your top general." She then adds and hurries past Odin. He shakes his head at her words.

"Be careful, both of you." Frigga calls after the pair as they move away. Loki follows behind in his disguise.

"Can we come hear Heimdall's words as well?" Hoder, the brown haired boy, asks as he and his twin, Balder, step out from behind a column.

"I thought I told you that you had lessons to attend to?" Freya says a little heatedly as she levels a hard glare at the two grown boys. They shift nervously under her icy gaze, though Hoder seems more defiant. Odin considers the two boys for a moment.

"Come then. Keep up or be left behind." Odin finally says and strides off down the hall quickly. Freya and the twins close behind. They reach the stables in a few minutes and the two boys are hurrying to ready their own horses.

"Tyr will not be happy that his sons are skipping their swordplay." Freya then says to Odin.

"Our brother will agree to my decision. After all, he claims to be the fiercest warrior of the three of us, hence why I made him the Captain and Commander of the Elite Guard. He'll want his sons ready to taste battle soon. Let them have this experience." Odin then says to his fretting little sister.

"Fine then… But you have to keep an eye on them." Freya says sternly.

"I'll watch Balder… you watch Hoder." Odin then commands, Freya only sighs and nods her head in agreement. In minutes the four royals and a small contingent of guards are riding fast for the Bi-Frost dome at the end of the Rainbow Bridge.

"I wonder what the trouble could be?" Balder inquires as they ride.

"We shall see." Odin says to his brother's eldest son.

"Could it be the Trolls? Or the Demons, perhaps? I hope it's Trolls! I want to battle against them." Hoder says as they pass through the huge Golden Gate along the Bridge to the edge of the Realm. Balder tenses as he hears this talk.

"It's bad." Balder says suddenly speaking up beside Hoder.

"How do you know?" Hoder asks.

"I had a dream about a battle… you were in it, there was snow and ice and… and…" Balder starts but trails off. He had seen blood on two icicles and Balder knew it had been Hoder's as soon as he heard the piercing scream that awakened him.

"And what, Brother?" Hoder asks more forcefully trying to coax the words from his now silent twin.

"Nothing… it was just a silly dream." Balder says with a dismissive shake of his blonde head.

* * *

"Frost Giants, my King." Heimdall says to the four royals and group of guards standing before him. "They have amassed their forces and are attacking Midgard and Nidavillar."

"Nidavillar? I was close." Hoder suddenly says. Freya gives the brown haired teen a stern look and he quiets.

"The main bulk of the Jotun army is on the Mortal World, my King." Heimdall then continues. Freya's bright eyes fill with concern.

"Midgard? The Mortals don't stand a chance, Brother! We must aid them… you gave your solemn word to defend their Realm from outside forces!" Freya starts as she turns to Odin, her bright blue eyes pleading. Odin sighs. He knows that King Laufey's Frost Giants will decimate the weak Humans. His sister Freya has long strived to build a growing collaboration between Asgard and the Mortal World… seeing potential allies and comrades in the weaker race of beings. Though he sees only their weakness… she sees strength. Freya… ever the optimist.

"Very well. Ready the larger portion of the army for transport to Midgard at once." Odin commands and one of the few guards heads off riding back down the Rainbow Bridge to the palace. Asgard's army would soon spring into action. Odin then turns to Freya.

"Sister, take enough men to subdue the Jotuns on Nidavillar whilst I head to Midgard." Odin then says.

"As your beard grows… it shall be so." Freya says with a smirk.

"By my beard." Odin says with a chuckle then turns to the waiting guards. "You have your orders." And with a tap of Gungnir, they hurry off.

"Balder. Hoder." Odin then says and the two teens stand straighter as the All-Father addresses them. "Balder you will follow me to Midgard. Hoder you shall accompany your Aunt Freya to Nidavillar." They nod accepting their involvement. Odin then levels his gaze at Balder. "Stay close to me…"

"I shall, All-Father." Balder replies with his head held high. Odin then turns to Hoder and places a hand upon the teen's shoulder.

"Stay close to Freya."

"I shall, All-Father." Hoder replies. Odin looks at his brother's twin sons.

"I remember when you were swaddled like Thor… now two grown men stand before me this day. Go. Ready yourselves… for we leave soon." Odin then says and the two young men nod and hurry to ride back so that they may be dressed and ready in their fine armor to aid in the coming battles. Within the hour, Asgard's soldiers are assembled. Balder and Hoder have returned dressed in their best armor.

Balder's is black leather, silver armor with dark blue enameling, a flowy dark blue cape, and a silver winged helm with a white horse hair ponytail at the very top. His long sword resting in its sheath on his back and his buckler shield upon his left arm.

Hoder is dressed in brown leathers, golden armor with fiery yellow-orange enameling, a dark orange cape that wraps around his broad shoulders, and his golden helm which is ringed by small spikes around the brim as well as a longer point at the very top. He holds his large broad double-headed axe on his right shoulder. His left hand rests on one of his throwing hatchets along his belt.

Freya, Hoder, and her one thousand soldiers travel through first to Nidavillar. Loki's doppelganger, disguised as a soldier now, follows the Asgardian Warrior Princess closely… while King Odin, Balder, and the main bulk of Asgard's might head for Earth to stand in defense of the Mortal Realm.

* * *

Nidavillar, Dwarf Home World… A forested Realm that is spherical, like Midgard, yet twice as large as that Realm. Its mountains roll and tumble. The highest peak is located in the center of the massive continent that dominates one side of the globe. The orbit ellipses once every three years… so for three years there is winter. Then the orbit would take on a more circuitous route again and summer warmed the land. The Dwarves cared little for what happened up on the surface… they mined deep into the mountains and found precious gems, precious metals, and even a few rare metals like the unbreakable Adamite and the magical Uru metal.

The roll of thunder and the brilliant multi-colored flash of the Bi-Frost brings Princess Freya, her nephew Hoder, and one thousand of Asgard's elite to the Realm of the Dwarves. They immediately feel the sudden tug of the planet's increased gravity, but because of their increased strength… the Asgardians continue to move around freely.

"Good thing we're not Mortals… are we'd be crawling around right now." The disguised Loki doppelganger says commenting on the environment thus far.

"I wonder if this is how the Mortals feel on their own Realm." Hoder says.

"How do you mean?" The soldier asks.

"Well… do they feel stressed in their daily lives? Without strength like ours I can see why they tire so quickly." Hoder then says.

"Feeling apprehensive, Nephew?" Freya then asks of the young man. "Wishing you'd stayed home perchance?"

"N-no." Hoder replies with a bit of a nervous stutter. "I'm just ready to be done with this. It's cold!" The snow covering the ground barely went up past their ankles but the wind picks up and suddenly it begins to snow more heavily. Everyone tightens their cloaks.

"Winter has begun to settle over the Dwarf Realm. Take caution for this is an advantage to the Jotuns!" Freya shouts out to her thousand soldiers. "We march!" She then adds. The command is repeated and the line advances. Their shields at the ready, hands on swords, and eyes ever watchful… they march. They climb a ridge and as Freya passes over the top she halts and her flanking soldiers halt as well then the entire line stops.

"Odin's Beard." Freya whispers as she looks down at the devastation of the great Mountain King's Main Gate. Massive stones that Freya had always believed would last forever lay broken and shattered upon the ice covered ground. Bodies… small and squat as well as large and icy… strewn the wide flat paved courtyard before the massive gate. The huge stone doors are torn down and twisted inward.

"Spread out… search pattern. Locate and aid any survivors… detain any Frost Giants you find alive." Freya commands as her bright blue eyes continue to drink in the desolation wrought by the Jotuns. She then turns to Hoder. "Stay with me."

"Is that wise, Princess? Detaining Jotuns?" One of the soldiers closest to her questions. She turns to him quickly… and Loki sees the sorrow glinting in her eyes.

"Yes, I want to know what in the Nine Realms they were after… as well as what weapon or force they used to do this much damage." Freya then adds and turns with a flourish of her sky blue cape. She then hurries down the ridge to the Dwarven surface town below. Hoder on her heels. As the Asgardian Princess goes… her heart breaks at the sight of the frozen Dwarves.

"Is that really all Laufey wishes… to cover all the Realms in ice?" Freya whispers mostly to herself as tears flow from her bright blue eyes at the horrid sights around her. Hoder isn't paying attention to his aunt as he taps his axe to an icy block that was once a Dwarf.

"It's obvious is it not?" The two Royals then turn to look at the same soldier who had spoken earlier. Freya straightens herself and hides away her pained expression, though not fully.

"There was once a time of peace between Asgard and Jotunheim. Until Laufey assumed the throne. He slit his father's throat to sit the Throne of Ever-Winter… then his icy will plunged Jotunheim into a deep chill." Freya starts and sighs.

"What else did you expect from monsters?" The soldier then says coldly.

"They aren't monsters." Freya says with confidence. Loki is taken aback by this.

"What?" Hoder asks puzzled as he looks to his aunt.

"How so?" The soldier then asks curiously.

"They are beings of Free Thought, Will, and Emotion… just like any other sentient being in the Universe. They are like the Mortals in that they have great potential… and just like Mortals… they let their own stubbornness, pride, and avarices get the better of them. If they are shown a different way… the Asgardian Way… of Honor, Courage, Loyalty, Compassion, and Truth… then Jotunheim will be made richer. Hel! All the Nine will be made better." Freya says with a warm smile though it is tinged with the sorrow still in her eyes. Hoder smiles at her words.

"You ask too much with such a foolish noble dream, Princess." The soldier then says and moves on. His tone as chilly as the winter settling around them Freya notes.

"I don't think it's foolish to look for good in others, Aunt Freya." Hoder says quietly after the soldier leaves. Freya smiles at her nephew. He maybe gruff but he has a better understanding on things than most realize. They walk on as well and Freya blinks back fresh tears as she sees more of the horrors of war. Even Hoder's face carries a scowl at the sights.

"Though… the Jotuns have done some monstrous things." Hoder then adds.

"So has Asgard." Freya replies solemnly.

* * *

Loki, in his Dwarven disguise, slips away from his Jotun entourage and quickly finds the largest Dwarven archive on Nidavillar. He had been in here once as a child when his father… when Odin… brought him and Thor to see the Realm of their closest allies. Thor had wanted to run around up on the surface to fight Trolls and Basilisks, but Odin refused his golden son. Loki had found himself most contented in the huge Dwarven library… reading tales of Dwarven heroes who fought bravely against the Dark Elves, Trolls, and Demons… as well as tales of many a legendary weapon that was spell-forged by great Master Smiths to do marvelous deeds of heroism and villainy. Loki knew the story of the 'Forging of Mjolner' very well. Now he needed to know something very specific.

"What's going on out there?" The old squat Dwarf says to this new Dwarf at his approach. The old Dwarven Librarian was practically shaking in his robes. His beard and what remained of the hair on top of his head is snow white. The myriad of lines etched on his face were full of worry and fear. He was ancient indeed.

"The Jotuns are coming! There's something they want from these archives." The Dwarven Loki says as he walks past.

"What could those witless Giants possibly want from here?" The Dwarven Scholar questions in puzzlement as he still shivers with fear.

"Something about Knowledge." The Dwarven Loki says.

"Of what?" Asks the old Dwarf Scholar confused still by the whole notion.

"An Ancient Relic from the 'Time Before the Light'." The disguised Loki replies.

"All my gold and silver!" The old Dwarven Librarian starts when the light flicks on in his head. "They KNOW… THEY KNOW!" He starts rambling on in a panic. The disguised Loki then grabs the old Dwarf Scholar and slaps him.

"Get a hold of yourself, BookSmith! Perhaps if we beat them to the knowledge, we can burn it and they'll never know." He then says.

"Burn a book? We can't!" The Dwarven Librarian cries.

"We must!" The new Dwarf says firmly. The Dwarven Librarian then nods his head slowly and hurries off with the disguised Loki close behind. Loki has to smile to himself. This is far easier than he was expecting. In moments the old Dwarven Scholar has the ancient book in hand. He blows the dust of centuries off as he examines the cover.

"Yes, this is the one." He starts and opens the book to the appropriate page. The runes on the pages glow as the Dwarven Librarian begins to read.

"The Eldritch Shard can shift matter from one form to another. It can even convert matter into energy and solidify energy into matter. Long ago it was used to turn base metals like lead into more precious ones like gold. It could also be applied to deadly and catastrophic effect in warfare… We can't let them get their hands on this Infinity Stone!" The Dwarven Scholar says as he stops reading.

"See where it is hidden and we can rip that page out and burn it… then the Frost Giants will NEVER KNOW A THING." The disguised Loki says to the Dwarven Librarian who swallows and then skims through the page and flips it then points at a line of runes.

"The Eldritch Shard was locked away at the North Pole on a spherical Realm the great Master Forgers created using the Relic and ancient magic, old magic, to seal it within the confides of this new world. As the Eons passed, animals and beings appeared. Some believe this to be the work of the Relic within. But the only key to unlock this vault has not yet been made, nor can it… for a union must be made between Ice and Flesh, Darkness and Light." The old Dwarf Scholar says and lowers the book. The disguised Loki grabs the page telling the location of the Vault on Jotunheim and tears it out. He promptly calls upon the fragment of the Phoenix Force within himself to set fire to the page. It then burns in front of the old Dwarf.

"Now we are the guardians of this knowledge." The old Dwarven Librarian says sadly as the fire fades leaving only ash behind. Suddenly a thin blade stabs through the old Dwarf's chest and he gasps as the light leaves his eyes.

"Now I'm the ONLY one with this knowledge." Loki says as his Dwarven doppelganger shimmers out of existence in a green light. He then returns the book to the shelf and strolls off back to where he left his Jotun entourage letting his disguise shimmer over him once more.

* * *

"Hold the line as we advance!" Freya shouts and points one of her twin short swords forward as a large contingent of Frost Giants appear in the halls of the Dwarven Fortress. The Asgardians are being ambushed! She only has a fraction of her men with her… and Hoder. The rest of her men are outside searching for survivors and holding the outer perimeter from any attacks beyond the Dwarven surface city. They have to defeat the enemy before them now or lose everything.

"For Asgard!" Hoder shouts and lets a pair of his throwing hatchets fly. They take a Jotun in the chest and throat before the Giant can reach Freya. Hoder then picks up his double-headed axe and rushes at some more Frost Giants as they come in. They send forth blasts of ice and showers of ice shards into the Asgardian line. Hoder swipes his large axe in a flurry of arcs and removes limbs to stop a few Jotuns from firing off their icy blasts. Freya is impressed by her nephew's battle prowess.

As the icy blasts strike, some of Freya's soldiers go down even as they shield themselves from the frigid attacks. Soon Jotuns are running in smashing through the golden line. Freya dodges an on-coming attack, dancing in a twirl to the left. As the Giant passes, she slices the back of his thigh with her right sword which sparks with lightning as she forces her innate Aesir magic through the blade. He drops and the soldier that has been following her since the Bi-Frost landing stabs the Jotun in the throat.

"We need to keep at least one alive!" She says back to him.

"I'll try and remember that." He replies and dodges an icy blast. Freya twirls in, slices that Jotun's arm off then dances away to fight elsewhere. The soldier comes in and stabs this Jotun in the throat as well before moving on.

Freya looks to Hoder. He has gotten ahead of her and is too far from the line of scrimmage. She shakes her head and starts for her battle-thirsty nephew to aid him back behind the line… when suddenly, an entourage of a half dozen Jotuns comes around a corner with a Dwarf in their midst. Freya and Hoder both notice the hostage and leap into immediate action.

Freya rushes forward and spins away to the right as the lead Frost Giant throws a couple of spiky ice balls at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that Hoder is down and being restrained by two Frost Giants. This spurs her on. She then ducks the in-coming swing of the Jotun's arm to slash both her swords out to remove his leg from the rest of his body. The Jotun hits the ground hard and Freya jumps over him. She lands roughly and rolls forward so as not to injure herself.

"What in the Nine Realms?" The real Loki says under his breath as he watches this battle unfold. Freya immediately bounds up from her front roll and catches a Jotun ice blade with her crossed short swords. She strains then pushes the icy blade away to her left… this leaves the Jotun's belly exposed… but Freya does not go for the kill. Instead she kicks his legs out from under him with a sweep of her leg.

"Tell the others to stop and release the warrior in orange over there." Freya says as she stands over the fallen Jotun her blades positioned on his throat ready to scissor his head off his shoulders.

"Better do as she says." Hoder says from his compromised position.

"What makes you think I'm the leader?" The Frost Giant says with a chuckle as he grins up at the shorter Asgardian woman. Freya is puzzled. Afterall, he did give the command to attack.

"Secure them… leave the woman unspoiled." The Dwarf commands and Freya turns to look at the little Dwarf she fought so hard to save.

"What of this one?" One of the Jotun's asks about Hoder.

"Blind him… then set him free." The Dwarf says coldly. Freya's heart sinks and instantly, she is set upon by the remaining Jotuns. She can't even react fast enough to stop all of them from rushing her at once. She struggles to reach Hoder but they are too many and too strong. She loses sight of him as a few more Jotuns surround her fallen nephew… then she hears him scream, the most painful scream Freya has ever heard.

"HODER!" She yells and struggles with renewed fervor. "Unhand me! To me Soldiers of Asgar-" She yells but her mouth is gagged. She is too far from her soldiers for them to hear, but one appears after they round a corner. The Jotuns tense and Freya's eyes brighten.

"Stand down… this one works for me." The Dwarf says as the soldier comes to stand before the group. "You know what must follow now." The Dwarf says to the only Asgardian soldier to approach.

"I do." The soldier replies and the Jotuns hurry off with their prize. The soldier strolls over calmly to the scene of the recent brawl. He looks down at the Jotun missing a leg and smiles wickedly at the prone Frost Giant.

"I despise your kind." He whispers venomously then slowly pushes his spear into the Jotun's throat. The soldier then goes to Hoder. The boy flinches at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"It's alright. They've gone." The soldier says to ease the injured young man.

"Freya? My Aunt Freya is she… did they kill her?" Hoder asks with a whimper. His eyes are bloody holes that weep rivulets of crimson tears.

"Let's get your wounds bound." The soldier then says and rips a long strip of cloth from Hoder's orange cape. The other Jotuns are quelled and some Asgardian soldiers approach their comrade who is aiding the injured Hoder.

"We've defeated the Jotuns here. Where is Princess Freya?" One of the other soldiers asks. The disguised Loki doppelganger looks up sadly from his task of covering Hoder's ruined eyes.

"Alas… Princess Freya has been captured by the enemy. Odin must be informed at once." The soldier then says.

* * *

"Why have you taken me?" Freya asks as soon as the gag is removed. She looks around and notes that she is in a very cold place. She's thankful she put on her warmest clothes before heading to the Dwarf Home World.

"You serve a greater purpose… Princess of Asgard." King Laufey says as he steps from the shadows and towers over Freya.

"King Laufey… you can stop this war right now through diplomacy." Freya starts, her eyes hopeful at the Jotun King's approach.

"Diplomacy? I have you as my… Guest." Laufey starts as he eyes her carefully. He even reaches out slowly and feels the softness of her raven tresses with cold fingers. Freya doesn't move at the unexpected gesture. "A shame I can't touch such beauty without destroying it." Laufey then adds as his eyes soften. Freya looks at him confused. Could the Frost Giant really find her attractive?

"Take her away and ready her." Laufey then commands and Freya is taken from the icy throne room. The Jotun King then turns to the little Dwarf. "I have done my part for this Dwarfish device to work. How long do you think until the key is made?" Laufey then adds. Loki notes the impartialness of his true father… uncaringly cold. Loki now despises the Frost Giant King more than ever before.

"I have just the thing to speed up the process, King Laufey. So a day or two tops. That is if she can be convinced to go through with the endeavor. Her willingness will make everything go all the more smoothly." The Dwarf says.

"Very well… I shall discuss 'peace terms' with her since that's what she seems to want… and as soon as the key comes into this world, I will open the Vault. You did manage to discover its location, yes?" Laufey then asks as he turns his red eyes downward to his little ally.

"I did." The Dwarf says simply.

"And?" Laufey presses.

"And I will show you the day Freya gives birth to your son." The Dwarf adds and smiles. Laufey narrows his blood red eyes at the little runted being before turning with a sneer.

"Very well. Do not attempt to cheat me Dwarf or I will kill you… slowly." The Jotun King then says to scare the little Dwarf. Inwardly, Loki only smiles. He knows how this is all going to play out… and ultimately he will put an end to this retched Jotun's life many, many years from now. That thought makes him smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it… oh, Great Future King of the Nine Realms." The Dwarf placates with a humble bow. Laufey huffs then walks off.

* * *

"What is this? What are you doing to that woman?" Freya questions as she is escorted to a large room with a strange device in the center. There is a beautiful woman lying in the device which looks like a bed that is tilted up slightly. A pale blue light cocoons the fair haired maiden with silvery pale blue skin. Her eyes are closed as though she were sleeping.

"We are testing this device." Laufey says as he enters the room and walks over to look down upon the woman in the strange bed.

"Testing? What does it do?" Freya then asks curiously.

"It allows me to conceive with a female of another race… without touching her." Laufey says and eyes Freya closely.

"What?" Freya says confused.

"You desire an end to this war, yes? A lasting Peace? Then bare me a son and there will be peace throughout the Nine Realms. I swear it!" Laufey then says to Freya. The Asgardian Princess looks at the woman in the strange bed and considers what has been said.

"I'll do it…" Freya starts and Laufey smiles. "But here are MY terms… You withdrawal your forces from Midgard… never to return there, you publicly declare that our son be the rightful heir to your throne, and… I can't believe I'm about to say this… We wed immediately and make it public. Once it is done I must inform my brother-" Freya says but Laufey cuts her off.

"I accept your terms but disregard your request to speak to Odin." Laufey says coldly and the two stare each other down for a moment.

"If you won't let me speak with my brother to inform him of this treaty we are making… then he won't know to honor it!" Freya says defiantly.

"You want to be wed to me?" Laufey then says and grabs Freya by her left wrist. She gasps at the sudden cold touch but Laufey holds back his ice long enough to do this. "Then I do so in the Jotun Way… I CLAIM THIS WOMAN! Any who'd challenge me for her know where to find me!" Laufey then says and quickly drops her hand. Freya immediately rubs her wrist to get the chill out. She just glares up at the much taller blue-skinned being before her.

"We are ready for your Asgardian Bride, King Laufey." The Dwarf says as he strolls around the strange bed. The blue light fades away and the capsule puffs small bursts of air as it opens. The Ice Maiden awakens from within and is helped out of the device. The Dwarf then pulls out a golden wand with a glowing red tip and touches it to the Ice Maiden's lower abdomen. Freya watches this curiously.

"A wand? I've never known a Dwarf to use Elven magic before." Freya says as she is lead to the waiting bed.

"I'm no ordinary Dwarf." The Dwarf says with a wry smirk. Freya finds this little fellow very curious indeed. He then touches the wand's tip to her lower abdomen before she is instructed to lay back upon the strange bed.

"Just relax and see if you can get a nap in." The Dwarf says with a warmer smile now as the device closes around her and Freya is locked in.

"No turning back now." Freya whispers to herself as air starts to circulate inside the capsule. Then the blue light comes on and the glow is surprisingly cool… though not nearly as chilling as the Jotun King's touch. The sensation covers her completely. A small gasp leaves the Asgardian Princess' lips as the chill fills her starting in her lower abdomen.

"How long must I be in here for, Dwarf?" Freya asks. Her voice muffled by the enclosed capsule. The Dwarf arcs an eyebrow.

"A candlemark." An assisting Jotun replies at the order of the Dwarf. Freya nods her head. She just hopes her brother, Odin, doesn't do something completely foolish because of her absence. Then Freya feels a pang of sorrow… Hoder had been blinded. She knew then that Odin would be just as blind in his coming rage.

"Freya has been what?!" Odin roars. "She WILL NOT remain thus! Summon the full force of Asgard's Might at once!" Odin commands and guards scurry about to relay those orders… when suddenly a brilliant radiance shines into the throne room. Hovering in the air above all is the Asgardian Phoenix Avatar. Her fiery bird aura flares and flickers around her shapely body and the golden light fills the vast columned space. Odin goes silent though his blue eyes are locked sternly upon her.

* * *

"You summoned me." Phoenix states as the fire fades away and she lands light as a feather before the All-Father.

"Yes." Odin says simply though there is a hard edge to his voice. Phoenix's green eyes go distant for a moment then concern fills them as her face snaps to Odin's.

"We must go to Jotunheim at once." She whispers as she takes a step closer to Odin then her green eyes go distant again. "They hold her… Freya is unharmed… but…" Phoenix then stops as confusion washes over her face.

"But what?" Odin asks as his left hand grasps Phoenix's shoulder. "But what?" He repeats giving the beautiful woman a slight shake.

"She is… she is with child. Laufey's child." Phoenix whispers. Her eyes are puzzled by the revelation.

"WHAT?!" Odin shouts. His voice is hard and fierce as it reverberates off of the pillars. If the throne room held any others besides Phoenix and King Odin, they'd blanch at the king's tone… but Lady Phoenix does not flinch.

"It seems Laufey has claimed her as his wife… and they used a Dwarvish 'seeding bed' to impregnate her." Phoenix then says into the expectant silence.

"That foul monster!" Odin starts with an angry growl. "First he seeks to conquer other Realms then he blinds my nephew… now he has stolen away and raped my sister! Unforgivable!" Odin shouts. "We will invade the Frost Giant Realm and bring that race of monsters low! They will curse the day they crossed the King of Asgard!" Odin then adds and taps his spear upon his throne's golden dais.

"Odin… there's more to it than-"

"ENOUGH!" Odin shouts angrily. Phoenix knows his emotional state is wrought from the injury of one nephew and the loss of his sister. Phoenix lowers her eyes in sorrow and respect to the distraught king. "The time for talk has passed. Now… we march to war." Odin then says with an eerie calm as he struts past Lady Phoenix determined to do what he believes needs to be done. Phoenix closes her sad green eyes and a tear slips out… tracing its way down her cheek and falls from her fair face.

'_The Might of Asgard is coming to free you, Freya… I cannot stop the tide that will soon flow over Jotunheim.'_ Phoenix whispers the thought to her captured friend who is being held a Universe away.


	4. Chapter4

**The Key is Forged, The Ice Breaks!**

'_The Might of Asgard is coming to free you, Freya… I cannot stop the tide of destruction that will soon flow over Jotunheim.' _Freya hears the message in her mind and a fear fills her suddenly. She has been here, on the frozen Realm, for just over a day now. She looks down at her swollen belly and runs her hands over it. She can feel the new life within her kick and strain against the confines of her womb.

"Is something wrong, Queen Freya?" The Dwarf asks nonchalantly, though his eyes betray a hint of concern as he notices the worried look upon her face.

"My little one doesn't like being contained." Freya says with a small sad smile. She is suddenly afraid of what her brother will do to her child after it is born. The Dwarf has unceasingly declared she will have a male child… and he will be heir to the Jotun Throne. She will have a son… as she thinks this, a resolve flares within her.

"An accurate observation." The Dwarf notes with a single nod… then his eyes turn sincere to the Asgardian woman. "But in all seriousness… what troubles you?"

"My brother is coming… and he will try to erase the Jotuns out of existence. I DON'T want that to happen in my name. I DON'T!" Freya's bright blue eyes glisten and tears start to flow forth. "I'm afraid! I'm afraid for my unborn child! I am a warrior… strong, quick, precise, tactical… one would think I should relish in war. Yet it is peace I desire. A lasting peace so that several generations of Asgardians can know that there is more to living than just fighting." Freya then lowers her head and weeps. The disguised Loki watches his true mother carefully. He has come to respect and appreciate her in this short time.

"I don't want my son to know war and its horrors. I want this peace for him. Perhaps… one day… he can heal this rift between two warring Realms and this long sought after peace can shine throughout the Nine… unifying and strengthening all. We will all be able to trade goods, ideas, and magic with each other rather than plot the best ways to disable and cripple perceived foes." Freya says with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That is a noble ideal, Queen Freya." The Dwarf starts. "But it will only ever be a dream until others share it with you."

"Do you wish to see such a peace, Dwarf?" Freya asks her care-giver. The Dwarf freezes for a moment. Loki has to think about this. There are advantages to such lasting peace… the trade in goods and magic would be very beneficial, but at the same time… such an ideal is utterly foolish. There will always be war for there will always be those who want more than what they have and desire that which others possess. Loki knows his answer then.

"Such a peace is non-sense… and you know it. Peace requires Order, but every individual will choose for themselves what they want or don't want… so Chaos will always remain in the game." The Dwarf replies matter-of-factly. "Don't delude yourself with such fantasies, Queen Freya. Do what you can within your own field of influence and do not seek to impose upon the other Races your ideals… lest one day you find yourself surrounded by foes, deceived and abandoned with only yourself to blame." The Dwarf then adds giving the Asgardian a dose of reality.

"That is merely your opinion, Dwarf… and it sounds very Asgardian at that." Freya starts as she gives the squat being a curious stare before continuing. "For I believe in giving the other Races a choice rather than simply dominating them. Oppression never works… Compassion, however, gets one somewhere." The disguised Loki only eyes his true mother.

'_She is far wiser than Odin will ever be… and more sentimental.'_ Loki thinks… the Dwarf huffs at the Asgardian's words and moves around her as she lies upon a large bed that had been specially prepared for her.

"Your son shall inherit your wisdom… and some of your foolish idealism, I fear." The Dwarf says with a smile as he checks on her progress. Her belly is so large and round, she appears as though she will burst at any moment.

"I'm afraid he'll be seen as an outcast…" Freya starts and her words stop the disguised Loki in his tracks. "He will be considered 'small' to the other Jotuns… and monstrous to Asgardians." Her voice is sad and full of love… a Mother's voice. Loki has to turn away or she'll see the Dwarf shed tears. He didn't expect this to be so difficult… so touching.

For a moment, he wonders what his life could've been like being raised by Freya here on Jotunheim knowing full well what he is and being groomed to be the next Jotun King. But it is a dream, a fantasy that can NEVER come true. He will be born, she will die, and Laufey will try to kill him only to be stopped by Odin. Asgard awaits him… Asgard is his home. Though he hates it as much as he loves it… it is the only home he has ever known.

"With a Mother's Love, your son can get through anything." The Dwarf then says and steps close to Freya's bed. The Asgardian woman smiles at the little Dwarf then reaches out and takes his hand… but it is not the small hand she expects. The Dwarf's face fills with fear as a green shimmer travels over his body and Loki's true form is revealed to Freya.

"You're an Asgardian!" Freya says shocked at what she is seeing as two pairs of bright icy blue eyes stare at one another in surprise and confusion.

"You were never meant to see my true face… Mother." Loki says and places his left hand over her forehead as he focuses down upon her.

"M-mother?" Freya puzzles then realization washes over her as she looks up at the man with her eyes set in his beautiful face. "You're from… the future. That's why… you know… I'll have… a… son…" Freya struggles weakly as she is put to sleep. Loki distorts and weaves the memory of his face in her mind into being nothing more than a dream. He then sighs and the green light shimmers around him until he is the Dwarf once more.

* * *

"There. Your wounds are healed, Hoder." Phoenix says as she removes her right hand from the young man's face. The injuries are healed and there are no scars, but when he opens his eyes the golden irises are pupil-less and cloudy.

"Will he ever be able to see again?" Balder asks as he looks at Lady Phoenix expectantly. Hope shining in his deep azure eyes.

"I cannot restore your sight, Hoder… too much time has passed since you were injured. I am sorry." Phoenix then says to the brown haired youth.

"Don't be sorry, Lady Phoenix…" Hoder says sadly as he turns his head to look directly at her. His cloudy, blind eyes are sad. Balder frowns sadly and lowers his head at his twin's injury. He feels guilty about what happened to Hoder.

"I can give you a gift though… something small." Lady Phoenix says with kindness in her voice. "Close your eyes." She then instructs. Hoder does as she says. Lady Phoenix then kisses his right eyelid and the left… then the middle of his forehead. She then pulls away. "Open your eyes." She says gently. Hoder does as she says and instead of darkness, he sees a woman's form made of bright golden light and shifting fiery colors that spreads outwards. It is before him yet it surrounds him, and as he looks out he notices the wings and the bird's head.

"What am I seeing?" Hoder asks breathlessly as he is taken aback by the splendor. Phoenix smiles warmly.

"That is my aura, young Hoder. How I truly am. I have opened your Mind's Eye to help you see things most others cannot. Now look at Balder and tell me what you see." Phoenix says and Hoder does as she instructs.

"I wonder what I look like under your new sight, Brother?" Balder asks a bit nervously as Hoder turns his head in Balder's direction. Hoder sees that his brother's form is made of soft white light that pulses and radiates outward.

"Balder is a white light. It shines, yet does not blind. His aura is not as imposing or as impressive as yours, Lady Phoenix." Hoder then says. Balder smiles at the description and as he does, Hoder notices Balder's light grows brighter as though the sun was coming out from behind the clouds. Before the blinded young man can ask, Phoenix answers.

"You'll be able to see the shifts in people's emotions as well… and you'll see through any deceptions and illusionary magic."

"Amazing!" Balder exclaims then turns to Phoenix. "Can you grant me a boon as well, Lady Phoenix… please?" The blonde youth asks and he suddenly looks like a child again. Phoenix smiles at him softly.

"I cannot give what you already have, Balder…" She says cryptically. Balder looks puzzled by her words and slightly let down. "Look to your dreams… You will find answers there… for you already have, it seems. Heed them rather than pushing them aside and you will be a great asset to Asgard." Balder smiles at her kind words.

"Thank you, Lady Phoenix." He says and hugs her. "You and Aunt Freya have been like mothers to Hoder and I… since we never got to know our real mother." Balder adds sadly. Phoenix places a reassuring hand upon his shoulder and then her other hand upon Hoder's.

"Your mother was a kind and gentle woman… she would be proud of the men you have become. Now you two need to get something to eat. Balder… help Hoder." Phoenix then says and soon the two young men are walking side by side down the halls. The lone guard follows the two youths and ponders over this recent turn of events. Balder and Hoder both could bring ruin to Loki's plans long before he even makes them. This will not do. Loki already knows how the twins will take a tragic turn of Fate though.

Loki was blamed for it, at the time, though he truly was innocent. Now he has plans to travel to a very specific point and place in his own time stream to actually be guilty of the crime that cost him a century of silence as his voice was magically muted and one of Laevateinn's secrets was sealed because Odin could not destroy it. That was the Punishment that left Loki undoubtedly changed though none seemed to perceive it save his mother, Frigga, and the lovely Lady Phoenix.

She had spent that entire century with him showing him kindness when no other would. Though Thor had spoke of Loki's innocence before the trail… the Golden Prince had said nothing during it… and became more distant during the century of silence. Odin had made the decision back then NOT to let Loki hold a throne ANYWHERE. Though Odin did ease up and rethink that decision if only to test Freya's only son.

'_Oh, the benefits of reading minds.'_ Loki thinks to himself as he analyzes Odin's memories from his last visit to his sleeping father and what his doppelganger on Asgard has just witnessed.

Phoenix watches the twins go with sad eyes. Balder aids Hoder by hooking his left arm in Hoder's right. Balder prattling on about what's on the menu for tonight's evening meal.

"Thank you, Lady Phoenix for healing Hoder." Frigga says suddenly with much warmth. Phoenix is not startled, having sensed the Queen's presence before sending the twins away to eat.

"I had to do it… before taking off for Jotunheim. I must get Freya back before Odin unleashes the Bi-Frost." Phoenix says with concern to Asgard's Queen. Frigga is puzzled by Lady Phoenix's wording.

"What are you saying?" The Queen then asks, fearful of the answer.

"Odin wants to erase Jotunheim out of existence. The only thing preventing that is Freya being there." Phoenix says flatly. Her green eyes eerily cold for once.

"Are you saying you want this to happen, Lady Phoenix? The desolation of an entire Realm? The annihilation of an entire Race?" Frigga inquires, beseeching Phoenix to use reason rather than justify mass-murder.

"No, I don't want it…" Phoenix says as she shakes her head and tears start to glisten in her eyes. Those same eyes then harden as a fierce rage burns within. "But if I don't free her from there right now… I'll destroy that Realm myself." Frigga's heart aches to hear the normally gentle woman speak so… so villainously. It is an unsettling shift in her demeanor. Frigga prays that Lady Phoenix never grows angry with Asgard.

"I know you care for Freya, deeply." The Queen then says as she reaches an understanding of Phoenix and even Odin's rage at what has transpired.

"She reminds me of my little sister." Phoenix says softly as tears begin to slip from her eyes and flow down her cheeks at memories of a life lived long ago.

"I have come to see her as a sister as well." Frigga says and draws Phoenix into a hug. When they part the Queen continues gently, "But would she want you to destroy any of the Nine Realms in her name?"

"No. That's why I have to save her… and Odin in turn." Phoenix says with conviction ringing in her voice as it shines through her emerald eyes. Frigga hands slide down from the other woman's shoulders and takes Phoenix's hands.

"Then go with all speed, Lady Phoenix. Go. Save our family." Frigga says and urges Phoenix to leave. Lady Phoenix then turns and floats up into the air. In a sudden flash of fire… she is gone and away from Asgard.

* * *

"Asgard's full might will be upon us soon. Perhaps you should've heeded Freya and sent a messenger to Asgard for parley." The Dwarf says to King Laufey as the Jotun stands before his throne. A sneer of distain escapes the Giant's dark blue lips then a glint catches in his blood red eyes and he turns to look at the Dwarf with a shimmer of hope.

"You are a uniquely talented Dwarf… why not aid my army?" The Jotun King says to the Dwarf below.

"Because we have to open the Vault together, remember?" The Dwarf says with a shake of his head. Then out of his annoyance, Loki utters… "We'll have to do this quickly-" But he is cut off.

"Then cut the babe from her womb and open the damn Vault already." Laufey orders with some anger.

"NO! You cannot!" The Dwarf snaps hotly back. Laufey blanches slightly from the declaration. "The key must be born… not pulled from his butchered mother!"

"What care I for the Asgardian female?" Laufey then says with a growl.

"She carries your heir." The Dwarf hisses back calmly now.

"He'll be a runt like you." Laufey snickers darkly. The Dwarf's eyes narrow.

"You agreed to her terms." The Dwarf states coldly.

"Did I now? I agreed to those terms with every intent to break them." The Frost Giant says just as frigidly as his own eyes narrow.

"Still… 'old magic' tends to be the 'follow-to-the-letter' type of magic… so if you want this to work… I suggest you ready your forces and secure your fortress." The Dwarf then says in an almost flippant manner.

"But won't we have to travel to the Vault's keyhole?" The Giant asks curiously.

"There is no need to travel, Jotun King. When the boy is born, I'll lead you to the exact spot here in the palace." The Dwarf then answers and both know the Vault door is in the Palace of Winter-dwell. Suddenly, outside the clap of thunder is heard and the brilliant flash of rainbow light is seen.

"They are already here, King Laufey." The Dwarf then says.

"SHUT THE GATES!" Laufey shouts as he jumps from his throne. "Rally our forces!" He then adds and hurries off.

* * *

The entire army of Asgard stands before Ymir's Maw… the only way into the great Jotun City of Winter-dwell beyond. They battle any Jotuns outside of the impressive ice and stone wall and fort gates as they surround it. Odin stands before those massive gates with his spear, Gungnir, in his left hand and the mighty hammer, Mjolner, in his right. The fierce cold hatred in his blue eyes is undeniable as he glares hard at the Jotun King's palace looming beyond the great wall.

"Odin." Lady Phoenix says as she floats down from the snowy sky to hover next to the Asgardian King. "Let us try and reason through this before blood is spilt."

"It is too late for words, Lady Phoenix… Now is the time for WAR!" Odin shouts and raises Mjolner which crackles and sparks with electrical current as lightning strikes it from the overcast heavens above.

"FOR ASGARD!" Odin shouts and unleashes the full might of Mjolner by throwing it at the huge ice and metal gates. The mighty hammer strikes hard and swift, impacting the gates squarely in the center. They buckle and Odin recalls the hammer to his hand once more. He throws it again and this time the gates burst backwards and open. He then twirls the hammer and flies into the palace leading the way for the legions of Asgard to follow. They wash over the Jotun palace and city like a golden tide. Phoenix looks around and shakes her head at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Then I'll go and save Freya before it is too late." Phoenix whispers to herself in the midst of the chaos.

* * *

The disguised Loki watches the gates burst open below with a small smile playing on his lips. He finds Odin's predictability almost as amusing as Thor's… though his adopted older brother proved he can adapt and learn.

"Uugghh!" Freya cries out as the birth pains grow in intensity. Her cries snap the Dwarf's attention from the battle raging below.

"Just breathe evenly and deeply, Freya." The Dwarf says as he approaches the Asgardian woman lying in her plush bed. She has tangled her limbs in the sheets as she claws and grips them from the pain.

"Easier said… than done, Dwarf." Freya grunts out then cries out an agonizing scream. The disguised Loki looks at the bed and notices the flow of fluids from her as her water has just broke. Now there is nothing between her and the Jotun infant within her. If the babe doesn't come out soon, Freya will start to feel the chill of the infant's touch.

"Just breathe… and push, Freya. Breathe and push down hard." The Dwarf says and watches her with veiled worry. Freya pushes hard while the Dwarf looks at a float screen to verify that the baby has turned properly. The baby has, so he encourages her to push harder and breathe deeply.

"Is the Key ready?" Laufey asks the Dwarf hurriedly as he enters the room with a small contingent of guards in tow.

"Being born as we speak." The Dwarf replies as he continues to watch the float screen checking the progress. An Ice Maiden is aiding him by standing at the foot of the bed ready to catch the infant as soon as he is born. Freya's screams of pain intensify and shake Loki to his core… though his disguise betrays nothing of his growing inner turmoil.

"OOHH! By the NINE! This …Ahh!… Is hard …AHH!…" Freya cries out as she continues to push and breathe then push again.

"I can see the crown!" The Ice Maiden declares and reaches under the lifted skirt of the Asgardian woman and catches the babe as Freya cries out one last long cry. She falls limp upon the bed and hears the small cries of her new born baby begin to fill the room. The Dwarf taps the red-tipped wand to the new born then returns to check Freya's vitals.

"You have a son, your Magnificence." The Ice Maiden says as she swaddles the new born and presents him to her king. Laufey takes the babe in his hand and looks down disappointedly at the small baby.

"I knew it. He's a runt… like you." Laufey says with such distain as he gives the Dwarf a disgusted look. "Time to uphold your end of our deal now, Dwarf."

"Shouldn't we see to your woman's health?" The Dwarf asks as he gives a side glance to the now sickly looking Freya lying in the bed.

"She has served her task. Come Dwarf." Laufey says then stops and looks at one of his guards. "Put her out of her misery." Laufey commands and the guard chuckles wickedly. The Dwarf frowns but knows he cannot act… otherwise he'd slaughter all these vile Frost Giants and be done with the lot of them. He looks back giving his dying mother one last sympathetic look before he and Laufey walk out the door and down the huge corridor.

"I love killing Asgardians… watching you little runtlings bleed is so fun." The Frost Giant guard says as he walks slowly across the room. His right hand quickly becomes encased in ice to form a lengthy spiraling spike. The Ice Maiden bows and leaves the room as the guard comes to stand beside the bed.

"Your Race is only monstrous… because you are ruled… by a monster." Freya says weakly as she looks up sadly at the towering Jotun. He hesitates not expecting her be so calm at her eminent demise. He chuckles then at her words.

"No… we Jotuns ARE monsters… and we relish in it!" The Jotun replies and raises his right arm readying to plunge the spiraling spike into Freya's chest. The Asgardian Princess closes her eyes. Tears slip out. They are not for her… but for her new born son. He had been taken from her before she could name him… and she had the perfect name. One word from the Old Tongue that summed up her ideal for the beginning of peace and the end of war… One word that meant 'to end' or 'to bring to a close'.

"I will always love you, my son… my little Loki." Freya whispers and the Jotun hesitates again. Suddenly there is a flash of orange and gold and the Jotun screams as he is vaporized by a fiery blast.

"Freya!" Comes a familiar voice to the dying Asgardian woman and her bright blue eyes flutter open weakly. She turns her head to see her dear friend, Lady Phoenix, approach. "Let's get you to your brother and stop this madness before it escalates further." Phoenix says and picks Freya up from the bed and positions Freya over her shoulder. As the Asgardian Princess settles on her back, Phoenix frowns at the stiffened nature of the Asgardian Princess' lower torso… but says nothing. She knows Freya has given birth to a son and that Laufey is headed deeper into the palace towards the Temple to slay that son. Her emerald eyes widen in realization suddenly. She knows what Laufey seeks.

"The Eldritch Shard!" Phoenix says and holds Freya firmly to her body. "We have to stop Laufey." She says and they fly down the halls swiftly.

* * *

"Slaughter every Jotun! Leave none alive! Lay claim to the Casket! Secure the source of their power so they may learn NEVER to rouse the Wrath of Asgard ever again!" Odin commands as his forces sweep through the palace.

'_Odin! Laufey is headed down to the Temple inside this palace. He seeks to unleash the Eldritch Shard! It is a piece of Infinity and can wrap all Reality! Stop him at all cost or all Nine Realms and beyond will feel the icy cruelty of the Jotun King!'_ Lady Phoenix's voice flits through Odin's mind. The Asgardian King knows full well about the power of this ancient relic… and he does not wish to see it turned against him as a weapon. He whirls the mighty Mjolner and flies off swiftly down the huge vaulted halls. Phoenix mentally shows him the way to the Temple… Odin notices how much closer he is and smiles menacingly as he hurries.

"It is here, Jotun King. Under this altar. Just spill a few drops of the infant's blood and the Eldritch Shard will be yours… Oh, Supreme Ruler." The Dwarf says humbly and bows.

"Just to be on the safe side… I'm going to bleed this little runt dry." Laufey says with a cruel smirk as he approaches the altar and places his new born infant son upon it. He then makes a dagger of ice and readies to deliver a killing blow. He hesitates for a moment, watching the new born squirm against the icy altar top. Small red eyes gaze up almost pleadingly. Laufey chuckles darkly down at the baby.

"I have no use for runts." He says angrily and readies to strike. Loki just watches though his hands grip Laevateinn's twisting wood more tightly behind his lower back.

"LAUFEY!" Odin shouts and unleashes a fiery blast from his spear, but one of Laufey's guards leaps in the way… taking the blast for his king. The two Jotuns are knocked away from the altar. The Dwarf slips away to hide behind an ice pillar watching the fight unfold before him. Never before has Loki been so happy to see his adopted father come to his aid. He was about ready to slash the Jotun King's head off himself… but now there is no need.

"All-Father." Laufey groans as he rolls away. Odin spins his spear and strikes another Jotun guard but takes a hit from behind as more guards appear. Odin grunts and spins, throwing Mjolner, backhanded through the line of a dozen Jotuns that are entering through the Temple doors. The Asgardian King then turns around but is met by a rain of ice shards that Laufey unleashes. One takes the All-Father in the right eye and Odin spins backwards and falls to his knee from the injury.

"The tables have turned, Odin… Soon you shall kneel to me… Laufey, Supreme Ruler of the Nine Realms and Beyond!" Laufey declares with a triumphant smile as he closes in on Odin. The Asgardian King merely pulls the ice shard out of his eye… grunting and leaving a gaping bloody hole.

"No." Odin says with an eerie quiet calm. Loki freezes. He knows his adopted father's anger very well… and Laufey is treading on thin ice here.

"You would defy ME?" Laufey asks as his red eyes narrow. Then suddenly Mjolner comes through the Temple door and grazes the Jotun King's shoulder. Laufey skids on the icy floor and stops just past the altar. He lifts his head only to stare at the golden tip of Gungnir as Mjolner flies back to be caught by a light auburn and gold-streak haired woman.

"I defy you! As do all the other Realms." Phoenix says as she lands next to Odin with Freya on her back and hammer in hand. Odin turns at the sight of his weakened sister… they are distracted momentarily and Laufey rolls away and runs off.

"Laufey!" Odin cries out turning his attention once again to the fleeing Jotun King, but Freya stops him with a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"Let him go, Brother. He can't harm anyone ever again." Freya says weakly. "Bring him to me… my Brother." Freya then says as she gestures to the altar. Odin turns just now noticing the sad lonely cries of the abandoned infant lamenting nearby. "He is Loki… my Son. Take care… of him, Brother… love him… as your own, please…" Freya whispers pleadingly then she goes silent and slumps on Lady Phoenix's back as she succumbs to death. Odin says nothing… though tears slip from his remaining eye. He then looks down at the infant Loki he holds. He is small… for a Giant's offspring… and he wears the most distraught look up his tiny face.

"My Sister's Son…" Odin whispers and lets his innate Aesir magic flow into the baby… the new born's own magic responds and in a mere moment the baby's skin goes from a light blue to a pale crème. The baby's black hair remains the same but his eyes… his red Jotun eyes fade away to reveal bright questioning icy blue irises. Freya's eyes… "By my Beard. Freya's Son." Odin whispers and smiles sadly at the baby.

"Let me hold him, Odin… Let me see what Fate has in store for Freya's only Son." Phoenix says after she lets Freya's body hover beside her. It looks as though the Asgardian Princess is only sleeping.

"Of course." Odin complies and lets Lady Phoenix hold the baby.

"Little Loki." Phoenix muses as she smiles down at the new born boy who looks up at her and his little mouth smiles widely as he giggles. The disguised Future Loki can't help but marvel at his wife… future wife… for her caring affections towards him, even now. Loki finds himself smiling and watches as Lady Phoenix's green eyes start to go distant… He is ready for this and let's his mind open to her so that he may see what she sees…

* * *

The Child will go to Asgard. He will grow… in both Light and Darkness, falling into the latter and only returning to Light after the flames have consumed everything he holds dear. He will be tried and tested by his new father, the All-Father… as well as by himself and the Universe… this is a complicated matter that confuses Phoenix while Loki just continues to watch.

Then suddenly… as the Light returns… Loki stands gracefully over all Thrones surrounded by a mix of Asgard's golden light and Jotunheim's silver… the aura wavers betwixt the two. He smiles and ALL THRONES become shining stars that circle and dance around Loki… then new stars begin to join forming larger circles around the confident man in green and shining gold standing at the center with a smile on his face. Phoenix can't help but smile fondly at him… but she notices the various shadows surrounding him. Though this Future is the most clear, the shadows indicate that there are other possibilities that loom.

* * *

Loki closes his mind off once more to his beautiful wife. He resisted ALL THOUGHT… and what he seen had intrigued him. He is 'testing' himself… more like, tormenting himself… and he has ALREADY UNITIED the Realms, even begun adding to his new-founded coalition. As for the Universe testing him? Hasn't Fate mocked him at every turn? Giving him the Throne then snatching everything away, not once… but twice? The Universe hates him. Fine. He shall rule it all then.

"He is destined to be a King…" Phoenix whispers as her gaze returns to her current Present.

"He shall sit the Throne of Ever-Winter then… once Thor takes the Throne of Asgard." Odin declares cutting off Lady Phoenix.

"He is destined for more than Jotunheim, Odin." Phoenix says knowing there is more than just kingship to Loki's future.

"Of course! He is a Prince of Asgard… for I shall raise him as my own son." Odin then says.

"We have to tell him the truth of himself, Odin." Phoenix then says. "We have no right to hide his parentage from him indefinitely."

"And one day… when he is old enough… I will tell him the truth." Odin starts. "But until that day… none shall tell him of it. Not even you, Lady Phoenix. We will protect my sister's-MY SON so that he does not feel like an outcast." Odin's words ring with finality.

"I will stand beside him." Phoenix then says as she looks down lovingly at the cute smiling baby. There is much joy in her emerald eyes but there is also sadness. "It would be better if we didn't keep such secrets from him."

"But we must… for his own sake, Lady Phoenix. We must." Odin says to reassure her of the action of secrecy to be taken concerning the baby boy.

"He is destined with Glorious Purpose, Odin." Phoenix starts in caution.

"That is why we shall be careful." Odin then says stoically as he calls Mjolner to his hand. "Take this as you carry my new son… I shall carry Freya back to Asgard." Lady Phoenix takes the offered hammer in her right hand and watches Odin cradle his sister's still body in his arms from where she hovers. He then turns to Phoenix once more.

"Open that damned Vault so that Laufey wouldn't be tempted to try again for it. We shall take it to Asgard… lock it away… and never speak of it again." Odin then says. Phoenix nods her head and walks over to the altar. She drops Mjolner to thump upon the icy floor and holds Loki's tiny foot out from under the swaddling blanket as she cradles him in the bend of her left arm.

"Forgive me, Little Loki." She whispers and kisses his forehead then creates a small cut on the bottom of his little left foot. The babe barely flinches and makes a sour face but he does not cry. Lady Phoenix touches his foot to the icy crystal altar and the blood causes it, as well as the floor, to glow blue… then green… then yellow… and the ice and crystal melt away as the room is awash in the golden yellow light… and suddenly, there it is!

A fragment of Infinity, half of the Universe's very Soul! The Eldritch Shard! The small four-sided pyramid is pitch black inside with nebulous swirls of multi-colored gases and pin-points of light like stars shining from within the luminous borders of glowing neon yellow. It is a strange and eerie sight. Then the Eldritch Shard seems to break apart and dissolve into a yellow dust which enters the baby boy causing a yellow light to shine just under his skin. The glow fades and all is normal.

"Now he is a host… an Avatar for this Infinity Stone." Phoenix says sadly.

"Will he be able to access its power?" Odin asks coolly.

"Not unless it is drawn out… but it will make his magic far stronger than any other Asgardian Sorcerer's ever before." Phoenix answers.

"Then this is something we will NEVER inform him of." Odin declares.

"He will know one day, Odin. The Truth always comes to light. I can teach him to focus his magic-"

"NO!" The word is harsh and final. "That damned Stone will be amplified with you always so near."

"But he needs guidance." Phoenix says.

"Then you shall stay until he has become an adolescent… then you will leave… only to return for brief visits until he is ready for the Throne of Jotunheim. Do you understand?" Odin says sternly with his voice harsh and cold. Phoenix sighs.

"I understand… but I do not agree with this chosen course of action." Lady Phoenix replies.

"Then let us be off. Phoenix, inform all that we are leaving." Odin commands and Phoenix's eyes go distant for a moment as she sends out the mental message to all Asgardians on Jotunheim. Odin then starts to speak again. "Heimdall begin gathering our forces back to the Realm Eternal." Suddenly the multi-colored rainbow beam of light surrounds Lady Phoenix and King Odin… as she holds the new born Loki and Mjolner, and he with Freya and his spear… and then they are gone. The disguised Loki steps out from behind the shadow of the pillar and his disguise shimmers away. Loki laughs in a hysterical manner though it lacks humor.

"And here I sought this damned Infinity Stone through the Nine Realms only to discover that it has been within me all this time!" Loki says to himself with a smile and breathlessly chuckles. His laughter continues as he focuses on his magic… which is amplified by the Eldritch Shard within him. "How convenient! My wife and my adopted father have given me some wondrous gifts as of late."

"How generous of them." Loki's double says strolling up. His face is calmer while the real Loki is still in near hysterics in his chuckling laughter.

"Yes, indeed… and now it is time to use them."

"To use this." The doppelganger says as he waves his hands and the locket from Doctor Strange appears. The Real Loki takes hold of it and opens it. He feels the pull of the glowing green disk and uses his telekinesis to lift it from the locket.

"Then I shall draw out the Eldritch Shard and use the Eye of Agamotto to control my beautiful wife." Loki says as his laughter subsides. He focuses hard and draws deeply on his magic and deeper still… into his very soul… a slight yellow glow starts under his right palm as he holds his hand out before him facing the floating green disk. He then draws out the twin blades of Laevateinn and the golden glow travels down the right blade.

"For Loki." He whispers as he slowly raises his right blade high and in a blurring quicksilver movement… the Eye of Agamotto is split down the center. Loki just as quickly sheathes his blades and takes the two pieces into his hands. His bright icy eyes shine a menacing emerald in the green glow of the halved Infinity Stone.

"Shhh… Sleep now." He whispers lovingly to the halved Stone in his left hand as a golden light forms around it. In a matter of seconds, Loki now holds the golden necklace that Sigyn will come to wear around her throat. "We can't have you spoiling things by letting my beautiful wife know you are around her lovely neck." The green light fades and soon the large heart-shaped stone looks like a regular emerald. He then looks at the other half and the golden light surrounds it and it condenses down to be the large emerald set in his golden wedding ring.

"And you must wait until the perfect moment when I strike and bind my wife's soul so that she cannot stop me in my endeavors. Once active… you will be able to awaken your other half, so sleep now until I call upon you." Loki says and the ring's jewel slowly stops glowing. Loki chuckles to himself.

"Perfect. Everything is ready… now be sure to open a portal before me." Loki says to his double which nods its head and vanishes in a green shimmer. The purple Time Portal appears before him and Loki flies through it with his newly-made jewelry in hand. His laughter echoes through the frozen Temple before the portal closes.

* * *

**A/N:** I see Freya as looking like **Lucy Lawless**. She played as **Xena: Warrior Princess** and more recently in **Spartacus**. The little Dwarf disguise of Loki's, I see as **Warwick Davis**.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Trap is Set**

Loki returns to his proper 'Present' and immediately reopens the Time Portal and sends a doppelganger into the Past with the necklace and ring for his wedding to the beautiful and powerful Lady Phoenix… his beloved Sigyn. His Past Self had gone to some Dwarf goldsmiths who were employed by Odin himself. The younger Prince had discussed what he needed and in two days, they delivered! And Prince Loki marveled at the beauty and craftsmanship of the jewelry. He offered a handsome fee to the Dwarf, who refused… telling the younger Prince to give the gold instead to the Dwarf Lord he served. The wedding went off without a hitch, the doppelganger even smiled at the real Loki who was disguised as a guard at the wedding ceremony. Everything went perfectly as planed.

"Oh yes, one last thing to take care of." The real Loki says and suddenly a green shimmer flows over him. He looks much as he did before… only now his hair is shorter and his outfit slightly different. His outfit is one of his other 'princely attire' with more green silk and gold adornments upon it than dark leather. He adjusts the time-date on the Aether's float screen and the place-point on the Tesseract's. The purple portal opens…

"So you are going to go through with tricking Hoder into murdering his twin?" Another double says as he watches his maker prepare to step inside the portal. "It is ironic though… that you've already been punished for doing what you will do to your cousins."

"Before my beloved Sigyn returned, I would've argued the absurdity of them being my relation… But I must remove them from the game lest they end my fun before it even really starts." Loki says. He tries to sound hard, cold, detached… but deep down he hurts. Long ago he had seen Balder and Hoder as his cousins. Hel! He and Thor had been so close to the older boys that the two had come to regard them as their 'big brothers'… Now he had to do what he had been accused of doing to them in his youth. He had to set up the circumstances that lead to their deaths. So Loki walks through the Time Portal, though his head is high… his heart is heavy.

* * *

Odin's Nameday… the palace halls were decorated with long sashes of red and black. Everyone smiled and cheered the King's name. The ale, mead, and wine flowed freely and songs of Odin's might were sung, but the King of Asgard sat sullen.

Loki had noticed his father's melancholy since he was very small and so thought himself quite clever in going to Niflheim, the plane of existence where the Souls of the Disgraced Dead go once they shed their mortal coil. It was very difficult to get there using the Bi-Frost… for once you are sent to that place, there is no coming back, hence why it is forbidden. But Loki had to get his father a gift worthy of a King! He figured a horse that was faster than any other in the Realm Eternal was such a gift.

The second son of Asgard had learned of a secret way to Niflheim that Heimdall could not detect. He heard a whispered rumor of a potion that put one in a death-like slumber which would achieve transporting himself to the Realm of the Dead. So Loki drank it and fell into sleep within the secret walls of his hidden magical study.

He had awakened in a misty forested swamp of Niflheim called Angrboda and hid himself from the spirits of the dead. He was armed with only his wits. He knew though that he could not approach the Lord of Death, Hades, without something to offer in exchange, so Loki used his sorcery to fashion a being made of Niflheim itself. He sculpted clay from the swamp and put a pure Norn Stone in the heart. It was one of a few he had received from Karnilla before he was banished from Nornheim and thus evoked his father's ire… it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but that's another story. He snuck the stone in using the Bi-Frost and a clever bit of trickery.

He had a doppelganger carry it and hide in the cart full of dead prisoners. That same doppelganger then located Loki in a town in the Realm of the Dead. Loki had to make more than one trip for he could not stay in the slumber for very long or risk making his stay a more long term one, but once he had located his doppelganger he went through with setting up his plans.

Loki slit his wrist and filled the clay mouth of the body he had made with his own blood then fired it in a kiln. He poured more of his blood into the open mouth once finished and the surface cracked. The porcelain broke away revealing a beautiful young woman within. He had modeled her figure and continence after what he'd believe his and his beloved Lady Phoenix's own daughter would look like… if they ever got together and had children that is. This young woman had long, straight black hair and fierce yellow eyes that burned… though they held a sadness deep within. Her skin was as white as snow and Loki dressed her in a long flowing black gown that accentuated her hourglass figure.

He named her Hela… and she was hungry. He convinced her that he was her father and that she needed to listen to him… for he had created her and thus could destroy her. He held control over her with the Norn Stone that served as her heart via the use of his magic. She bent her knees to her father's will and vowed to serve him in all that he'd ask.

Loki told her of his plan to make her Queen of the Dead. She eagerly accepted the task given to her… for it meant that her hunger may be sated by devouring Souls and so he gave her to Hades as a Bride. Hades accepted the gift gladly but refused the second Prince of Asgard his daughter's dowry. At that moment, Hela devoured Hades… Mind, Body, and Soul. She became extremely powerful and sat upon the Throne of the Forgotten Tomb… High Seat of Niflheim… and the Souls of the Lost, the Fallen, the Corrupted, and the Wicked became her food.

In return, Hela allowed her father to take back with him to his plane of existence a soulstone containing the spirit of a Spectral Steed and a long black staff of a Death Yew's heartwood. Loki had needed the Death Yew staff as the final piece to create his most ambitious idea to date! Ever since they turned one hundred years old, Thor had held his possession of Mjolner over Loki's head like a taunt. Loki had seemed proud of Thor for achieving the task of lifting the mighty hammer… for one had to be Noble of Heart, Pure of Soul, and Mighty in Courage. Falter in any one of these and you will not be able to budge the hammer at all. Thor picked it up first try… leaving Loki without a single chance to test his metal at wielding the mighty weapon.

But Loki had a plan… He would make his own weapon to rival Mjolner and be a fitting equal companion to himself as Thor and Mjolner were reflections of each other. Loki wanted his weapon to be subtle and hidden in plain sight, yet ready to use in the blink of an eye. Magic would activate its tricky features and with special seals of his own design, only Loki would be able to wield this weapon… unless he taught another exactly how to use it.

He hired the finest Dwarven Smiths to forge his Adamite and Scabrite alloy blades. He had an Elven carpenter carve, twist, and engrave the three pieces of wood to form the shaft of his soon-to-be marvelous wand. Once finished and the Norn Stones set, Loki joined the blades to the wood to finish the weapon out… then Loki promptly used it to create the most unique horse in all of Asgard. So the eight-legged Sleipnir was 'born' and made ready for presentation to Asgard's King at the Grand Feast to be held this night in honor of Odin's Nameday.

Thor had quelled a thousand enemies all by himself in Odin's name… typical. The Gift of Honor was received merrily, one could say, for Odin nodded and smiled at his first born son.

Loki had ridden the quicksilver steed into and around the feast hall in such a rush that everyone had wondered what in the Nine had happened. Loki stopped before his father seated upon Asgard's golden throne and gifted the speedy horse to him. Odin smiled and for the first time in his life, Loki felt he had actually achieved some measure of worthiness in his father's eyes… but he still dwelt in Thor's Shadow.

Hoder had gifted his royal uncle with a pair of trained ravens. Odin smiled at receiving the birds for he had enjoyed hawking since he was very young. Ravens were smarter and could learn tricks and commands that Hawks and Eagles could never learn.

Balder had gifted Odin with such wondrous rare silks that their like was very difficult to find. They were woven by the Elves from the silk of silver spiders on Alfheim. The material was notoriously hard to collect so the cloth could not be produced in great quantities. It was remarkable in that it had to be knitted, for nothing could cut it, or burn it, or destroy it in any way thus the wearer would be unharmed by any attack upon their person.

The fine silk covered the body better than plate armor and was even more impenetrable than chain mail. Balder even sought to prove it as he challenged the gathered crowd to strike at him with their weapons. It became a jolly spectacle as many threw knives, thrust spears, slashed with swords, and shot arrows at him… yet not a one could pierce the marvelous rare silk and wound the eldest royal cousin.

Loki grew bored of the display and so wandered off. He spotted a lovely serving girl with the right amount of curves and fiery red hair. He whispered in her ear to follow him and reassured her that she would not be missed. She did follow him out of the palace and to the gardens which were deserted since everyone was busy celebrating the King's Nameday at the Feast. Now it was time for Loki to have his fun… or the best he could since he could not have his Heart's Desire.

* * *

"I bet I could knock you on your silly ass, Balder." Thor jeers with a laughing smile as he stands from the table and spins his mighty hammer in his hand.

"I'm telling you, Thor, not even that hammer you cherish more than any woman's soft touch will be able to harm me whilst I wear these garments." Balder says with a laugh and stands ready with his arms out wide, his chin up, and a cocksure smile upon his bearded face. Thor chuckles and shakes his head. Loki, from the future, watches on with a smirk as the scene plays out before him. Thor holds Mjolner in hand, gives it a small shake, then throws it with all the might he can muster… the hammer hurdles through the air covering the distance between the two men in the blink of an eye. It strikes Balder square in the chest! And Balder, to his credit, manages to stay on his feet, yet slides backwards as the hammer's momentum is spent. He stops and the hammer drops to reside at his feet. All goes silent in the hall.

"See, Thor… I told you there was nothing to worry about." Balder declares with a grin and everyone cheers. Thor smiles then recalls his hammer and approaches Loki who stands at the sidelines.

"Impressive display. If you ever get angry at father while he is wearing those silks… then you know you can just throw your hammer at him." Loki quips. Thor laughs at that.

"He'd then promptly remove it from my possession, Brother." Thor retorts then looks at his empty-handed little brother. "Why not test that new staff of yours on him… see if that does anything." Loki smiles at that.

"That's a marvelous idea, Thor." Loki says then looks around a bit sadly. "But alas I left it with you remember, so it is not on me currently."

"I left it with Hoder. He has commented most highly on its quality." Thor starts and takes a deep swig from a large tanker mug filled with ale. He then points in the general direction with his mug towards where Hoder is seated. "He's over there if you wish to seek him out." Loki looks over towards their older blind cousin as he is sitting away from the crowd that has gathered to watch Balder continue to be pelted.

"Greetings, Cousin. How fair you this evening?" Loki says as he approaches the quiet Hoder. The blind Asgardian is holding the wand in his hands and feeling its twisting wood and faceted Norn Stones in their gold settings. The Nornwood and stones glow green in the vision of his second sight.

"This truly is a marvelous wand you have here, Loki." Hoder says and looks up from the wand to its maker. Hoder's brows furrow for a moment then as he looks at his youngest cousin and sees not the usual aura of green branches and golden leaves, but rather a swirling storm of blue flame and silvery sparkles that remind him of snow. "Is something troubling you, Loki? You seem… different… than normal." Hoder asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is as it should be." Loki starts and it is a half-truth which thankfully Hoder's second sight doesn't see. "I haven't shown you the features of this wonderful wand I have made." Loki then grips the wand in the center one-handed and the tips slide outwards as it grows to be the same length as Loki is tall. Hoder's brows rise in awe as he watches the magic pour from Loki into the wand to make it lengthen into a staff.

"Impressive." Hoder says with a nod of his head.

"That's not even the best part." Loki says and twists the staff until it separates in the center. He then twirls the two halves in his hands and presents them to Hoder who holds them for a moment, nodding his approval before handing them back. Loki then locks the halves back together.

"Very handy trick to do." Hoder says. Loki only smiles.

"That was nothing. This is my favorite feature that my Wounding Wand can do." Loki says smoothly as he twists it the opposite way of breaking it apart Hoder notes and slides the two halves away from each other. The sliding ring of metal is heard and the thin twin blades appear as the handles shorten. Hoder's blind eyes grow wide.

"Truly this wand of yours is just as tricky and clever as you are Loki." Hoder says with a chuckle at the sight of the swords auras. They are bright silvery white with a streak of darkness down their centers. Loki spins the blades in his hands. He then sheathes them and returns his weapon to its wand form.

"There is one last thing Laevateinn can do… care to see?" Loki asks of his cousin. Hoder nods his head.

"Yes please, show me, little Cousin." Hoder replies eagerly. Loki smiles and activates the final trick of his Wounding Wand. The black wood of Death Yew grows out and curves as a string appears… stretching taught between the horns of the black bow that it becomes. The hand grip is the twisting green Nornwood with gold and the two Norn Stones move to the front of the grip.

"Would you like to fire this bow, Cousin?" Loki asks and Hoder screws his face up in confusion.

"I am blind, Loki, and cannot hit any target… then there is the fact that you have no arrows, little Cousin." Hoder says and waves the bow away.

"Just draw the string back and an arrow forms notched to it. As for a target…" Loki says and looks around. He then adds, "Why not fire an arrow at Balder. Surely that splendid Elven silk of his can turn the projectile away. You can see him, yes?" Hoder thinks for a moment then looks to where Balder is… then at the bow being offered him.

"No harm will befall Balder?" Hoder asks as he stands.

"Not a hair on his head shall be harmed." Loki says with an innocent smile. Hoder grabs the bow from Loki's outstretched hand. Loki stands behind Hoder and watches coolly as his older cousin lines up the shot. Hoder looks for Balder's light and fixes on it. He uses the glow of the Norn Stone to help him aim as he starts to draw back the bowstring… suddenly a black arrow appears. Hoder marvels at it for a moment then focuses on aiming at Balder. He aims directly for the center of Balder's chest. He then releases the arrow… it sails through the air swift as lightning… and strikes Balder in the chest. It doesn't deflect, it doesn't harmlessly skip off of the splendid silks… it buries itself deep into Balder. The cheering stops and Balder looks down puzzled at the black arrow in his chest. He then looks sadly to Hoder with questioning eyes before he slumps to the floor dead.

"Balder? No!" Hoder starts and realizes that he has grievously wounded his twin as the arrow fades away. He then adds, "Loki, you said-" Hoder turns to confront Loki but his younger cousin has vanished… disappeared into the shouting crowd. Hoder drops the bow as hands clasp at him from all around.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thor's voice booms quieting the shouts of "Murderer!" and "Kinslayer!" as he approaches the restrained Hoder.

"I was testing Loki's tricky staff… he had turned it into a bow, which I fired…" Hoder can't say anymore. His grief is starting to overwhelm him.

"Loki?" Thor puzzles but then sees the black bow laying at Hoder's feet. The Golden Prince of Asgard bends down to retrieve it and as he holds it… the bow reverts back to its wand form. Thor is truly vexed by this. He knows Loki is very mischievous and can talk his way out of trouble as surely as he can talk his way into it… but tricking Hoder into slaying Balder, pitting one twin against the other… such a cruel act seemed beyond the light-hearted prankster that Thor knew his little brother to be.

"Did anyone see Loki with Hoder?" Thor asks of the crowd. All are silent.

"I did." Hogun speaks up and the shorter dark haired man from Vanaheim approaches Thor. "I watched them talk, though I did not hear what was said. I watched Loki show him what all his new wand could do… then he made it into the bow and talked Hoder into firing it." Hogun says calmly and with his usual stoic hard face… though concern lights his features.

"Are you certain it was Loki, Hogun?" Thor asks as he steps closer to his friend. There's a dangerous edge to Thor's voice in the question.

"I am certain it was the Mischief-maker." Hogun answers.

"Impossible!" Thor says and shakes his head. He doesn't want to believe that his little brother… his quiet, intelligent, and mischievous little brother… is capable of murdering his own family or twisted enough to get his family to murder each other.

"Impossible, I say! Some trickery is afoot and it isn't of Loki's doing!" Thor booms as he leaves with Laevateinn in hand and storms off. He knows that if Loki is going to hide anywhere then there are only two places the youngest prince will do so… in the Library… or in the tiered gardens at the palace's back.

* * *

"Such fire." Loki whispers breathlessly as the lovely redhead kisses down his neck hungrily. He is close to his goal… a few more minutes and he'll get to enjoy the fruits of his silver-tongue…

"LOKI!" Comes Thor's booming voice raging through the gardens. The serving girl immediately backs away and Loki groans his protest.

"Dammit all." Asgard's Dark Prince grumbles and removes himself from his favorite hiding place… a bench that is secluded behind thick walls of green shrubbery. The serving girl slowly follows.

"What is it now, Thor?!" Loki shouts his inquiry not bothering to disguise his annoyance at his older brother's intrusion.

"Loki! We must have words!" Thor shouts with an angry scowl as he then whirls Mjolner and flies up swiftly to Loki's position in the gardens. As soon as Thor lands, he quickly grabs his little brother by the collar of his tunic.

"Did you trick Hoder into killing Balder?!" Thor then shouts the question.

"What?! Balder's dead? At Hoder's hand?!" Loki says stunned at the news… taking a step back as though struck by a blow. It clears some of the alcoholic fuzz from his mind.

"Did you do it, Brother? Did you trick Hoder into using your new wand as a bow to slay Balder?" Thor asks slightly quieter though still loud. Tears are spilling from Thor's sky blue eyes now as the emotion breaks within him. Loki is stunned and blinks in confusion.

"I-I left Laevateinn with you… then came out here… with-" Loki turns to look for the serving girl but she is gone. Vanished. "Where'd she go?" Loki asks out loud as he looks around, his mind still slightly fuzzy from drinking too much mead.

"Brother. Hoder claims you showed him all that your wand can do… he even said you helped convince him to fire the arrow at Balder." Thor states and concern fills his voice.

"Impossible! I was out here! And only I can activate Laevateinn into shifting into a bow! What in the Nine Realms happened?!" Loki says loudly as he shakes his head. He doesn't understand how such a thing as this could occur. The sorcerer would have to be a skilled illusion-caster, as well as extremely talented in magic just to activate the swords being drawn… forget the bow! Only Loki himself can summon that form thanks to Hela's blessing upon the Death Yew.

"What's worse, Brother, is that you were witnessed doing all this… not just by Heimdall." Thor then says.

"But I wasn't in the Great Hall for any of that. I didn't even see any of what you described happening happen! I was out here with a serving girl." Loki starts as he paces running his hands through his black hair repeatedly as he tries to figure this out, but there is no explanation save one… that Loki, himself, did it.

"BY THE NINE! It makes NO SENSE!" Loki then shouts and falls to his knees. His eyes shoot up to the starry sky above. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" He screams and then slumps as he starts to cry. He sees no way out of this dilemma and he knows father will punish him severely… and here Loki thought he finally done some good for his father's sullen heart, but it has all been for naught.

* * *

"Loki… Odinson." Odin starts in his flat stern voice which rings out through the cleared Great Hall. "You have been charged with Conspiring to Murder your cousin, Balder… and since poor Hoder took his life last night by taking a boat off the Edge of the Realm, you have been accused as guilty. How do you plead?" Odin finishes and stands as stoic as ever before Asgard's golden throne. Frigga is at the base of the dais with Thor. Her sobs are the only other sound in the Great Hall. Hogun and some guards that stand beside Loki are the only other non-Royals in the Great Hall. Loki stands there as tall and straight as he can even with the Dwarven forged manacles and chains around his wrists and ankles. Defiant and dignified.

"I didn't do it. I left the Great Hall for the quiet and solitude of the gardens." Loki says calmly. He has practiced what he is to say. He knows better than to tell Odin he had taken a serving girl out there… he and Thor both had been forbidden to have such dalliances as it was 'unprincely' and the last thing Odin needed was a mess of bastard children left in the wake of his sons lusts. Loki had received the harsher punishment for that 'crime' than Thor… but that is another story.

"I had had too much mead to drink and needed the fresh air. I left my new wand, Laevateinn, with Thor so that he and his friends might have a look at it while I was out. I also grew bored of watching everyone throw things at Balder." Loki then continues and sighs as he mentioned Balder. He misses his cousin already… though he still has yet to see the body, Loki somehow can't believe that Balder… and now Hoder are both gone. He starts to tear up and his stately façade cracks.

"Is that why you had Hoder fire an arrow from your Laevateinn's black bow?" Odin then asks. "So that you might see an end to your boredom?"

"I have never wished Balder or Hoder harm!" Loki shouts and he fights the tears back though the raw emotion starts to leak into his voice. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't there!"

"Silence!" Odin declares with a hiss and taps his spear and Loki holds his tongue as he recoils. "You were seen with Hoder by at least two others and Hoder himself told me you had approached him. He stated this before… before he took his own life." Odin's own voice starts to break with emotion then.

"I didn't do it!" Loki says as he steps forward, but the guards tug on his chains to keep him from rushing the throne. "I swear to you, Father… I DIDN'T DO IT!" Loki cries out pleadingly. His face is awash with sorrow. Odin eyes Loki with his remaining eye… the look is scrutinizing and to Loki it means his father is disappointed in him, as always.

"Take him to the dungeons. He shall sit down there to contemplate his crime until I deem when he can leave." Odin decrees and taps his spear.

"Father, please… I didn't do it! You must believe me! I am your son!" Loki pleads as the chains are tugged pulling him back and away. His bright blue eyes begging. Odin looks piteously at the dark haired youth before him. He sighs.

"Wait!" He speaks and the guards stop. Loki looks hopeful at his father in this moment. "The evidence against you is insurmountable and still you lie. Do you deny that ONLY YOU can bring forth the bow form of your Laevateinn?" Odin asks as he holds the wand out in his left hand for all to see. Loki's shoulders slump and his face is downcast. His next words will condemn him though he is innocent.

"I am the only one who can call forth the bow." Loki says sadly in a near whisper but all can hear him clearly. His eyes then look up to Odin and there is a regal dignity in them though he humbles himself. "Still… I… didn't… do it."

"Have his liar's lips sewn shut." Odin then declares. Loki's heart sinks.

"Odin!" Frigga starts and looks to her husband. "You cannot do that! He is our son! Please, let me seal his voice with magic if you wish him to go silent, but do not torture him!"

"I have decided his punishment! Now he must bear it." Odin says and taps Gungnir to the stone floor and the guards take Loki away. Loki looks to Thor with betrayed eyes as he is led from the King's presence. Thor didn't speak one word in his defense! Not one word!

* * *

Loki is forced to sit in a stone chair in the bowels of the palace. The light of day does not shine here… shadows are the norm in this place. Then an old woman steps forth with a golden needle and thick black thread.

"Horse hair for the lying Trickster." The old woman says with a chuckle using the new nickname everyone in Asgard has now pegged him with.

"So… you're one of the many who have come to despise me." Loki retorts.

"You have been despised by all since the moment you were born, Liesmith." The old woman says and a guard grabs his head from behind to hold him firmly in place. She then grips his pointy chin with her bony fingers and brings the needle up with the horse hair dangling behind. Loki tries to struggle but he is thoroughly secured to the stone chair by a golden light and the firm strong grips of three guards.

"Remove your hands from my personage! I am a Prince of Asgard and will not be treated as such!" Loki shouts defiantly but the guards hold him tighter and the old woman only laughs heartily at him.

"By order of the King this is to be done." The old woman says and points her index finger at his lips. As she traces over them, his lips seal magically. She then pushes the needle through the lower lip at the left corner of his mouth. Loki grunts at the sharp pain then groans at the burn of the horse hair thread as she quickly pulls it through the upper lip as well. She then ties off the stitch and proceeds to the next until three vertical black lines with an 'x' stitch on either side seal his mouth shut. No blood trickles down. Loki is then placed alone in a cell in the dungeon. The room is bright white and always lit. His manacles are removed and he is left behind the wall of glowing knot-work that serves as the barrier.

"Oh, my poor boy… my little Loki." Frigga says sadly as she suddenly appears after a few silent moments. Loki's eyes snap open and go wide at her voice. He hurries to his mother, but she holds her hand up. "I'm not really here, Loki. I have sent a doppelganger to you. I am here to make your visit more comfortable." Frigga then waves her hand and a simple bed appears with white sheets, a green blanket, and a fluffy pillow.

"I am working hard on getting your father to remove those awful stitches from your mouth." Frigga says sadly as she looks at her now silent son. Loki draws a large circle in the air and a mirror of similar size appears. He looks on in horror at his image in the reflective surface. The black lines stand out starkly against his pale skin. His fingers reach up yet barely touch the horror on his face. Tears well up in his eyes and Loki weeps. He tries not to move his lips though they twitch and sharp pains taunt him. He wants to scream… but cannot. He wants to curse his father's name… but cannot. He wants to run away from this place… but cannot. Trapped! He is trapped!

"Shh… Loki calm down." Frigga says to her youngest son trying to get him to stop flinging himself against the golden force field. He crashes against the white wall and slumps down to the floor… sobbing silently and jerking in pain from his sewn lips. "There's some bit of good news I do have for you." She continues softly and kneels next to Loki.

"Lady Phoenix has just arrived in Asgard." At that Loki snaps his bright blue eyes up at his mother. They are hopeful and yet saddened. "She is coming down to see you now." Frigga then says and in a flash of shimmering green light, her doppelganger is gone and Loki is left alone… but he turns to look out the force field to catch a glimpse of the coming of the beautiful woman he has known his entire life and has come to find so fascinating.

"Loki?" Comes Lady Phoenix's voice after a flash of fire flickers behind him. "Oh, Loki… what did you do?" She asks as she glides over quickly to stand directly before him after he turns to look at her. Her small hands press just the tips of her fingers to the black threaded lines and Loki winches at first but is quickly surprised to feel no pain.

'_How can I tell you that I am innocent of the horrid crime they believe I have committed? You must think me a monster.'_ Loki thinks and his eyes fill with sorrow and shame at his thoughts. Lady Phoenix then cups his face. Loki cherishes the soft touch of her hands upon him.

"I promise that I will do my best to convince Odin to remove these stitches immediately." Phoenix says then draws him into a hug. "I don't believe you tricked Hoder into slaying Balder." She says and tears slip from her eyes as she holds him close. Loki melts into the embrace.

'_That makes two of us.'_ Loki thinks as he holds her close. He smells her hair and savors the sweet smell of honey and star flowers. He wants to say a million things to her, yet he cannot even say a single word because of his stitches.

"First off… I'm going to get you out of this dungeon cell." Phoenix then says as she pulls away. Loki looks at her sadly and pleads with his eyes for her to remain with him longer as they hold hands. "I will return soon, Loki. I promise." She says with a warm reassuring smile as she squeezes his hands then drops them… and then she vanishes in the flames leaving Loki alone to his thoughts. His fingers soon find their way to his sealed lips once more.

* * *

"He is innocent, Odin." Phoenix says sternly to Asgard's King.

"I did not summon you to Asgard to plead Loki's innocence." Odin huffs then grabs up Laevateinn from his large desk. They are in the King's Study in the King's Royal Chambers. "I summoned you here to destroy this!" Odin adds and holds Loki's wand out to her. Her smaller hands claim the wand and she looks at it.

"I cannot destroy this." Phoenix says flatly as she examines the fine craftsmanship of the gold setting, the twisting wood, and the Norn Stones.

"You lie." Odin says just as flatly.

"I cannot destroy this because Loki did not use it to kill Balder." Phoenix retorts.

"Fine! Then I'll seal it away in the Weapons Vault forever!" Odin declares hotly.

"Not forever. Loki needs this wand of his… just as Thor needs Mjolner." Phoenix argues. The two then stare each other down. "What is the real issue here, Odin?" She then adds as her eyes soften and she begins to peer into Odin's mind.

"You vowed NEVER to read my mind unless I gave consent!" Odin snaps and turns. He storms away then rests his hands upon his desk. His shoulders slump.

"You want to know the true issue behind this?" He starts and sighs heavily. "I vowed to my brother Tyr the day I made him my Top General that I would look after his twin sons. I vowed to keep them safe. I also vowed to my dear sister Freya that I would care for her only son as though he were my own." Odin sighs again.

"If anyone else had slain Balder… they'd have been beheaded, but Hoder… Hoder… I was going to have him sent to the Hunting Lodge where he'd dwell away the rest of his life… but he… he…" Odin can't finish it. He shakes his head. "And Loki…" Odin's hands clench tightly into fists.

"Loki… I was just going to let him sit in the dungeon for a decade and think things through, but his lies know no end! So I had his mouth sewn shut." Odin then says and his voice is angry. To anyone else, Odin would appear angry with Loki, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Phoenix knows he is mad at himself for doing such a torturous thing to his son… his sister's son… and Odin regrets it.

"Then remove the stitches at once. Set up a test for Loki to prove himself. Have a seal placed upon the bow so that it may never be used again. Just don't torture him. Being accused of this crime is hard enough on him already Odin… I have looked into his mind and his heart. He is broken and if we don't fix him… he'll be lost to us. Forever." Phoenix pleads as she clutches the wand to her chest. Her emerald eyes glisten with tears. Odin looks at her and his own heart grows very heavy.

"Very well… on the morning of the eleventh day from when his lips were sewn… those stitches will be removed, but he is to be confined here inside the palace for the next century. Unless that is… he leaves the palace grounds with an escort." Odin decrees as he gives a pointed look to Lady Phoenix.

"Thank you, All-Father." Phoenix says with a warm knowing smile.

"No taking him off-World… and I want you to seal the bow… then he can wield his wand once more, but only to train with and nothing more, unless I deem otherwise… or I will seal it away in the Weapons Vault forever." Odin then says. Phoenix smiles and disappears in flames. She reappears inside Loki's modest prison cell. He is snapped from fidgeting with his stitched lips.

"I have wonderful news." She starts and rushes to him as he stands from his bed. "Your father will let you out of the dungeons, but you are to be confined to the palace and the Royal Grounds. You are forbidden to go anywhere else…" Phoenix says and Loki's excitement drops a little at that. "But… with an escort… you can travel about all of Asgard freely… and ONLY Asgard. No off-World adventures for one hundred years… by King's Command."

'_I suppose that's better than sitting down here until I die.'_ Loki thinks and shrugs as he tries to offer a smile, but he winces from the pain. Phoenix reaches out and touches his lips ever so softly.

"And the stitches will be removed at dawn on the eleventh day from when they were sewn." Phoenix then says and draws Loki into an embrace. He wishes his lips weren't sewn right now. He'd kiss her to thank her and because he has always wanted to kiss her… but he is contented with holding her close for this moment, though it makes him want so much more.

'_Thank you! Thank you! A thousand-thousand times Thank You!'_ Loki thinks as he holds her close relishing in the warmth and smell of her. He then releases her and sits down upon the edge of the bed. Phoenix then reveals Laevateinn. He looks at her curiously for he thought he'd never get to see his marvelous wand ever again… fearing Odin would have it destroyed or locked away forever in the Weapons Vault.

"Odin says you can wield this once more… but… I sealed the bow so that only I can summon it. One day this bow may tilt the balance in a far off battle in which the stakes are at their greatest and more than just a single Realm could be lost." Phoenix says and hands the wand to Loki. He notices the black wood has golden runes set within it. They read… _'The Undying Flame conquers Death'_.

'_Fitting.'_ Loki thinks as his fingers trace the runes.

"I have done all that I can for you, Loki. Don't disappoint me." She says then rests her head on his shoulder.

'_As long as I live… I shall strive to prove my worthiness to you, my Heart's Desire… and to my Father though he has shown me how cruel he can be.'_ Loki thinks as he just sits there holding Laevateinn and silently accepts the comfort of the woman he loves.

* * *

The portal closes behind Loki as he returns to his Present. He feels the rush of memories at the fallout of what had happened after he had Hoder slay Balder. Loki smiles. He had slipped away in the ensuing chaos that followed. His Past self, however, wasn't so lucky… though the punishment was harsh… Sigyn had managed to convince Odin to ease up and the thread was removed. She dissolved it, herself, from Loki's mouth and his lips healed without a trace of a scar, but the youngest prince always found himself playing with his lips forever afterwards. Even now just remembering… Loki finds himself fiddling with his lower lip.

Loki then recalls how he was then silenced magically during his century of confinement in the palace. How he retreated from Thor and the Warriors Three… A great chasm had spread between him and Odin though Loki grew closer to his mother, Frigga, and to his beautiful Sigyn, who had stayed the entire length of his confinement in Asgard. But the youngest prince harbored a seed of hatred in his mind. He didn't think about it when he was with his mother or the radiant Lady Sigyn… how could he when they were so kind?

But every time he looked at Thor and seen his golden brother's sad disappointed gaze at what they all had accused him wrongly of doing… and Odin's stern questioning eye glaring at him… Loki would feel the anger well up and he'd silently excuse himself from everyone's company so that he could walk the tiered garden alone and weep silently his frustrations as he punched a stone wall until it cracked. Sigyn would always find him there and she always knew just what to say… of course, he didn't know she was a mind reader back then but it all makes sense now. No matter what, Loki knew back then for a certainty that he loved her.

* * *

He sighs sadly as he looks around his secret study. Everything he has done… has been done to make him more powerful… to make him better than his brother, Thor…better than Odin… even better than that foolish 'death-obsessed' Thanos!

His full dress shimmers into existence… more golden armor pieces, his horned helm, and his green cape appears though now a wolf pelt adorns his shoulders… and he walks over to his largest desk to open the middle drawer. He moves the various objects in it to the back and the bottom lifts. He reaches into the darkness within and pulls out a gold ring set with small emeralds and a large one. His wedding ring. He slips it onto his right ring finger. Still a perfect fit! He snorts an absurd chuckle that is part humor at the joke that is his life… and part sorrow at what he is about to do. A tear slips down his pale cheek then as his smile fades away.

"I'm such a broken a thing." He laments then his laughter returns becoming more humorous and dark. "I am what I have made myself to be. Powerful… yet broken still." Loki then turns and walks away from the desk.

"Take the Tesseract and Aether back to the Weapons Vault. Then dispel yourself." The real Loki says to an under-dressed doppelganger as he starts for the door to where Odin is kept.

"And what are you going to do?" The double asks.

"Have a little discussion with my adopted father and then ensnare my beautiful wife." The real Loki replies coolly.

"Very well… and good luck." The double says and the real Loki points his Displacer Wand at the doppelganger holding the two Infinity Stones and teleports him away to the Weapons Vault.

Loki then turns away from the machine that has granted him so much power and control… as well as grief and misery… to his Past self at least. He is finally done with his tampering through Time and now his scheming has come to fruition. How sweet will the ripened fruit of his many labors be? He'll soon know… but first he has to rub this in Odin's face. A small chuckle escapes Loki's thin lips at that.

* * *

"Well, well, well… Father… I have some very interesting news for you to hear." Loki starts and opens his mind to read Odin's thoughts as he spies the slumbering old man locked away in his prison.

'_What have you done now, Loki?'_ Odin's mental voice whispers.

"Why, Father… I have made you a saint to all the Nine… and united Them all under your word and honor. The Nine Realms and now Nornheim are part of the Realms United…" Loki declares in grandiose fashion.

'_What? Realms United?'_ Odin inquires since he cannot see beyond the walls of Loki's magical study… a consequence to keeping others from looking within.

"Yes… united in fellowship and bound together as one." Loki explains and smiles merrily. "Though your old foe, Surtur, showed his face…"

'_Surtur! Free!'_ Odin screams though Loki blocks the 'volume'.

"He showed up determined to ruin the mood… but…" Loki starts casually. "Lady Phoenix stripped him of his power and sent him away to dwell upon the cold wastes of Jotunheim. How fitting. Dare I say… poetic?" Loki then adds with a chuckle at his beautiful wife's work.

'_Lady Phoenix has returned? She will discover you, Loki… and put and end to your-'_ Odin starts but Loki cuts him off.

"She and I have already met… and renewed our marriage vows. My wife has been away too long… but now my bed is much warmer and more inviting." Loki says silkily as he recalls the night of their first true meeting after being parted for so long.

'_LOKI! You lie! She would never aid you willingly!'_ Odin screams mentally.

"She came to me willingly… and funny you mention that…" Loki starts with a chuckle. "Because I plan to use The Eye to control her."

'_Don't you dare!'_ Odin warns… but it is a hollow threat and Odin knows it.

"Oh, I do more than dare…" Loki taunts. "I have five Infinity Stones within my grasp. And yes, I know about the Eldritch Shard, FATHER!" Loki says with a sneer and then draws upon his magic to pull it from his body. The yellow glow under his skin dissipates and gathers on his breastplate just over his inverted golden arch that adorns the front. Soon a speckled black triangle appears with glowing yellow edges upon his armor. Loki merely chuckles at Odin's shocked mental silence.

"Speechless? I thought you would be." Loki retorts into the ensuing silence that has fallen between them.

'_There's a reason those Stones are kept apart, Loki.'_ Odin cautions.

"Because everyone fears their power…" Loki says dismissively. "Well, I don't. I crave it!" Loki then adds with a mad glee in his bright blue eyes.

'_Then They will be your downfall.'_ Odin says sadly to his youngest son.

"I WILL NOT fall so easily this time, Odin." Loki warns. "I will endure. After all, I have my lovely wife beside me." Loki finishes then a thought strikes him. He summons the runestone and holds it close in his right hand. He forgets Odin momentarily and thinks only of his mother, Frigga. Loki turns and hurries off.

'_Afraid?'_ Odin says mentally to his fleeing adopted son.

"No… I'm going to use the Eldritch Shard to do the impossible… I'm going to bring Frigga back to life!" Loki snaps as he stops and turns to regard Odin… then he hurries off once more leaving Odin alone to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meanwhile, on Earth…**

Tony is in his personal fabrication lab in Stark Tower. He is tinkering with his Mark 44's latest feature… invisa-shielding. He was inspired by the Heli-carrier's stealth cloaking. Only now, Tony is putting his personal touch, and vast genius, to the problem. So he is tampering with a layered thin sheet of a metamaterial which when electricity is applied to it… it changes colors. His music list is playing and suddenly Daft Punk's 'Get Lucky' song begins to play. The techno beat reminds him of the seventies, when he was a boy… and the few times he spent with his dad… before…

'_Like the Legend of the Phoenix, All ends with beginnings…'_ The lyrics snap Tony from thinking about his dad and remind him of that strange and most stunning woman who called herself Phoenix.

"JARVIS, pause the music and bring up everything you can dig up about the Legend of the Phoenix being connected to women." Tony suddenly says and the music cuts off…

"As you requested, Sir." JARVIS says, his collected British accent comes from the ceiling. Tony's holo-screens display pop-ups of webpages which the billionaire looks through scanning the various and sometimes random sites… yet the only thing he can find of the Phoenix connected to women is a dictionary entry describing how a woman who has both inner and outer beauty can be seen as a phoenix.

"Sounds like Pepper." Tony says lovingly as a small smile forms on his lips. The memory of the fear he felt at her seeming fall to certain death… and then her sudden reappearance in which she was a totally hot friggin' bad ass… comes to mind. He had asked her to marry him after he determined the stabilizing factor for Extremis and basically cured her. Pepper said yes. …But still…

"Okay, Ms. Phoenix… if you come from Asgard… then why were you here on Earth?" Tony thinks out loud as he puzzles through this problem. She couldn't have been here to get something for she was carrying nothing on her person as she left. Tony hums to himself for a second. Maybe she left something behind?! But what? Or whom? So many variables! Not enough knowns.

"She told me to return home to my future wife… and be content." Tony says.

"Sir, you did comment on how attractive you found her."

"She is really attractive." Tony starts deadpanned then raises his eyebrows as he pauses, "Whew! …Temptation! She's a part of life! Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right!" Tony sings in a high pitched voice and does a little wiggle dance for ten seconds. He then straightens himself and smoothes down his black Pink Floyd's 'The Wall' t-shirt. "Too bad I'm a happily engaged man." He says with suave dignity and walks out of his lab.

"Locate Bruce for me, JARVIS." Tony then says.

"He is in the level five Energy R&D lab, Sir."

"Working on Solar today! Sweet! Glad he isn't in level one… I'm so not in the mood to put on one of those hazard suits today… or go to the lowest sub-basement." Tony says as he walks down the hall to the elevator doors.

"Shall I inform Mr. Banner of your emanate arrival, Sir?"

"No, JARVIS… I wanna surprise him." Tony says with a smirk. Oh, yeah! And surprise Banner he shall!

"Sir, I must caution you against surprising him… as always… and remind you that the Hulk may be unleashed inside Stark Tower."

"Can it, JARVIS! You said your warning… no lectures. I hear it enough from Pepper as is." Tony sighs sounding like the overgrown petulant manchild that he is. If JARVIS were human he'd probably shake his head then promptly bury it in his palm, but the A.I. says nothing more. Tony steps off the elevator at the top most lab in Stark Tower. He walks past the receiving area and approaches the main doors to the lab. They are closed and Tony punches in his passcode but access is denied.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaims under his breath then tries it a second time… slightly slower. Access Denied. "Okay." Tony narrows his brown eyes at the number screen then types his passcode in one more time. Concentrating on slowly pressing the numbers one at a time.

"BOO!" Suddenly Bruce slams into the glass wall with a thud.

"Holy Shit!" Tony screams as he jumps damn near out of his skin. "Dammit Bruce! You know I just had heart surgery a few months back!" He says loudly and with some panic as he checks his heart with his right hand. Bruce laughs on the other side of the glass between them.

"Now you know how it feels." Bruce says still chuckling. He collects himself yet keeps smiling. "Oh, that surgery of yours was almost a year ago. You're well enough for a scare now. You do it to me often enough." Bruce says and then leans against the glass looking expectantly at his boss/buddy. "So why the sudden visit, Tony?" Bruce asks curiously. Tony gives him a wounded look.

"I came to talk to my bestest friend ever and fellow nerd. So let me in." Tony pouts. Bruce doesn't buy it.

"No… you came to startle me, as usual." Bruce says as he shakes his head. Tony sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You know hacking my systems and locking me out of my own lab is a little rude. I will, however, forgive this little incident once I'm inside MY lab." Tony then says as innocently as he can though it is a threat. Bruce smirks knowing he got Tony… though the billionaire will never admit it.

"Alright, JARVIS… let him in. We've had our fun." Bruce then says and the glass and plastic framed doors open finally. Tony strolls in like nothing happened.

"What's up, Tony?" Bruce asks making conversation as the silent Stark enters. The slightly shorter, stockier man rubs the bridge of his nose trying to relieve his tired eyes. Tony just gives the lab a quick once over before looking fully at Dr. Banner.

"What do you know about Astro-Physics?" The billionaire then asks.

"Not much. Wasn't my particular field of study… like Psycho-analysis." Bruce starts then adds, "I did brush on it though while learning about Gamma radiation and sources of it. Why do you ask?"

"Remember that alien spaceship showing up a couple of months back in London that brought Thor back to Earth so he could save us from it?" Tony then asks.

"Yeah, and it was Greenwich, not London." Bruce replies.

"Whatever, close enough… his girlfriend, Jane Foster, is an Astrophysicist. I offered her a job here in New York in the Tower. After striking a sweet deal, she'll be moving in here with us… tonight." Tony then says and smiles.

"Tonight?!" Bruce exclaims.

"More like this afternoon." Tony then corrects.

"Afternoon?! This is important, Tony! You should've told me that you were going to have a new scientist join us sooner than now. Why do I even stay here with you?" Bruce says and shakes his head at Tony's chaotic habits.

"Because you like playing with my toys, Brucey." Tony says innocently then grins.

"I understand why the Archer accepted his invite to stay here… Natasha surprised me… I thought she'd want to go somewhere else considering how much you pester her or with Cap… who surprised me even more so since he took off not long after he got his shield back and Falcon got his new wings. By the way, that was so nice of you to make a suit for Sam, Tony."

"Well, Captain Stars and Stripes made his decision, but I know for a fact that he'll be back. He's girlfriend is here and I have the means to track down his buddy. At least, Thor will be around permanently along with the super spies." Tony then says with an enthused grin. "There's so much I wanna ask Thor about this 'Bi-Frost' gate device thingy. We need one of those!"

"Yeah, make it easier for the aliens to invade us." Bruce says sarcastically and rolls his brown eyes at the idea.

"No! Not like that! We use it to make trade with Asgard first and foremost. I also so wanna go there! If it's even half as awesome as Thor described it… I will be in Tech heaven!"

"Yeah, Loki seemed really eager to hear you ask so many questions after Thor let his little description slip. For a moment there, I thought we were going to have to put that muzzle on you." Bruce says with sarcasm and humor about their last encounter with the Brothers Odinson before they left Earth with the Tesseract. Tony doesn't let it faze him though.

"I'm still betting that Loki's magic is based in quantum physics and not 'god-like powers' like some of the 'un-evolved' types on this planet believe." Tony then says referring to some groups springing up in Europe and America claiming that the Norse Gods are true gods to be worshipped and followed. Some even foolishly claiming themselves to be gods as well.

"We've both analyzed the surveillance footage from the Heli-carrier. His magic is more illusionary than real." Bruce then pauses as he is lost in thought for a moment. "But to control energy at such a precise level…"

"Fascinating? I know. Though, I wonder how things are going on Asgard now that the Trickster of Legend is dead?" Tony then asks curiously.

"Probably more smoothly and definitely less chaotic. That guy was seriously nuts." Bruce replies.

"If the myths are anything to go by… then things must be pretty boring around there now." Tony comments.

"I thought you didn't buy into those myths? Thor seemed confused by about half of what you asked him concerning them. I thought Loki was going to strangle you when you asked him what it was like to be raped by a horse." Bruce chuckles.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Tony states as he recalls seeing the murderous glare in Loki's icy blue eyes when the billionaire inquired about how the God of Mischief gave birth to an eight-legged horse. The little sniveling sot then declared that no such thing had ever happened… to which Thor agreed, surprisingly. Though he said that Slepinir was a gift from Loki to their father, Odin. Loki had then claimed he used his magic to create the unique horse and Tony found himself wondering exactly what the ratio of truth to bullshit was in those old myths. Most of it seemed like bullshit, though snip-its ringed of truth.

"Well, I suppose once we get this 'Star Gate' of yours up and running… we can find out how Asgard is doing for ourselves." Bruce says then walks further into the lab to continue tinkering with a unique sheet of film that has solar cells printed upon it. So far the test results for the material's energy production have been better than expected.

"So what are the final results on this 'Sol-film' you've been playing around with?" Tony inquires as he looks at the four by four inch squared thin piece of see-through film with a slight green tint to it.

"I've managed to bump it up to ninety-eight percent efficiency. I used that synthetic chlorophyll we've been developing from down in Bio-engineering and-"

"BINGO was his NAME-O!" Tony couldn't resist. Bruce rolls his eyes but chuckles at the improved song anyways.

* * *

After a few more minutes discussing the 'Sol-film' and how it can be applied in glass and plastic windows to provide power to buildings, homes, and even vehicles… the two eggheads make their way up to the living floors of Stark Tower. Tony and Bruce step out of the elevator and walk down the curving hall to the large kitchen. They smell a fresh pot of coffee and find Natasha seated at the large island counter on one of the four swivel stools with a steaming mug in hand.

"Carrot top is awake!" Tony beams as he and Bruce enter. "And she made coffee." Natasha gives the billionaire a cold glare over her mug as she sips at the hot beverage. Tony ignores it as usual and starts preparing himself a mug.

"Good morning, Natasha." Bruce says with a small smile to the lovely red headed woman. He notes how she looks like she just got done with a workout though she still appears quite tense. "Is something the matter?" He then asks quietly with concern after he gets a small glass of orange juice from the huge fridge. The woman sighs after taking another sip.

"I can't do what I was trained to do. Hell, I can't even go outside and walk down the street without getting harassed by police after this whole thing with Hydra. I'm useless now." Natasha vents. She has a right to… it has been nearly a month since she moved in and she hasn't really gone out much because of the attention she receives plus the incident before Steve left. Especially after the meeting with the Congressional Committee.

"It's just cabin fever. Besides, don't you like being my new body guard?" Tony comments as he turns his focus to the conversation with his own mug in hand.

"You don't need a bodyguard, Stark." Natasha snips.

"Ouch." Tony says with mock hurt then adds, "I don't… but my darling Pepper does. Heck, the Hawk keeps a good eye on her for me… and when he doesn't, you do. So it all works out in the end." Tony smiles merrily and sips his hot coffee.

"If you want, I can show you some meditation techniques to help with stress?" Bruce asks after sipping his juice.

"That may help…" Natasha starts with a small smile then finishes off her coffee. "But what I really want… is to just bust some heads." Natasha says with a huff then gets up and pours herself another cup full of steaming hot coffee.

"Sure you haven't already done so? There's that Spider guy… or woman… running around out there. Something you aren't telling us Natasha?" Tony quips.

"Oh, please, Stark. Spider-man is a guy." Natasha says with a roll of her eyes.

"You're right… that skin-tight red and blue spandex outfit would look way sexier on you than him any day of the week." Tony then quips. "I wonder what happened to him? He disappeared like five months ago after that 'Electro' fiasco."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was close to tracking him down back then… but he just dropped off the scene after that Oscorp Power plant malfunction." Natasha says.

"I have to say I admire the kid." Tony starts and then gets odd looks from Natasha and Bruce. "What? He has to be a kid. Have you seen the pictures and footage of him? He's scrawny."

"Yes." Both answer. A new light fills Natasha's eyes at this.

"I think I have a possible lead. How would you feel if I found this 'kid' and brought him back here?" She then asks the billionaire.

"Ecstatic!" Tony replies as he looks eagerly at the female super spy. The wheels are already turning in his head.

"Whoa! We can't just kidnap someone now." Bruce says trying to be the voice of reason here.

"Not kidnap, Bruce… recruit." Tony replies with a smile. He then looks at the Black Widow. "The next time he shows up slinging web… that's when we'll make our move. I'll talk to him while he's wearing his suit… you talk to him when he's not wearing it."

"Sounds like a plan." Natasha says with a smile. She suddenly feels useful again.

* * *

"Friends!" Comes the deep rumble of Thor's voice as he, Jane Foster, Dr. Eric Selvig, some girl named Darcy Lewis, and some intern guy named Ian approach. The two interns are carrying the luggage (Ian has most of it though) and Thor hurries forward wearing his Asgardian garb with his hammer in hand to greet his fellow Avengers. "Thanks for your most generous offer, Lord Stark!" The huge golden man says as he drops Mjolner and embraces Tony in a tight hug.

"Air! Air!" Tony squeaks as he taps his hand urgently on Thor's back. The Asgardian releases the much shorter dark haired man who is doing his best to recover from nearly having his eyes popped out from the hug. "It was the least I could do after S.H.I.E.L.D. went belly up." Tony says with a dismissive wave of his hand after his breath normalizes. Thor gives a strange look to the smaller man.

"I still have trouble believing that such a powerful organization could fall apart so quickly." Thor says with a confused shake of his head.

"Cap didn't want it to regroup fearing that Hydra would simply reinfiltrate." Natasha says flatly. She is dressed in her typical form-fitting black catsuit but instead of S.H.I.E.L.D. badges at her shoulders… she now has dark red hourglass badges there.

"It was most troubling news to hear… and I feared for yours, the Hawk's, and the good Captain's safety as I watched on that magic painting you Mortals are so found of. I almost flew from London just to join you, but my dearest Jane said I would arrive too late and thus be of no help. I felt so useless to do nothing but sit around and watch." Thor then says sourly and shakes his head.

"I know the feeling." Natasha comments displaying a rare show of sympathy as she receives a gentle hug from the Thunderer.

"Speaking of the Hawk? Is he still around?" Thor then asks cautiously.

"Clint's living here in the Tower now." Bruce says with a smile as Thor shakes his hand solidly.

"He's in L.A. keeping a close eye on my fiancé in case any more bad guys come out of the wood work." Tony answers more thoroughly.

"Good to hear. He displayed some most usual behavior whilst in London towards me after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D." Thor then says.

"He talked Thor into taking the 'Cinnamon challenge'." Darcy says with a smile. "That was funny. I put it on YouTube." Thor makes a sour face but says nothing. This is a curious revelation about Clint's behavior.

"Where's Captain Rogers then?" Thor asks curiously changing the subject as he looks around for the familiar man in the blue, white, and red outfit.

"He's out trying to track down his old war buddy, Bucky." Tony replies and gives another wave of his hand. "He'll be back. I know it!"

"Actually, Tony doesn't." Bruce then says.

"Huh? He will. He's going to realize that he needs my superior computer skills to track his now super-soldier friend down. Plus, Natasha is his girlfriend… so he'll be back." Tony retorts with a grin and winks at Natasha who rolls her eyes at him. He then looks over at the group that followed Thor. "Hello! Welcome to my humble abode!" The billionaire greets warmly.

"Hey." Darcy says with a grin and waves eagerly while everyone else smiles and offers thanks. Ian fumbles the luggage as he tries to wave but winds up dropping a few things instead.

"Here. Let me help." Bruce says as he helps pick up a couple of the bags. Thor then lends a hand as well.

"Let me take those, Banner." Thor says with a slight cocky tone. Bruce chuckles.

"I'm not the competitive one." Bruce says as he takes at least two large bags in hand to carry.

"But the Hulk is. I'd like another bout with the big green giant sometime… then we can finally determine who is the strongest." Thor says with a grin.

"I don't know about that." Bruce replies with some worry.

"Thanks for coming to work with me here at Avengers Tower, Ms. Foster." Tony says with a charming smile as he gently shakes her smaller hand.

"Thanks for having me, Mr. Stark." Jane replies.

"If everyone would please follow me, I'll show you to your rooms and then I'll show you the labs where you'll be working." Tony says loudly and leads the way to the elevators.

"Avengers Tower? I thought this was Stark Tower?" Jane inquires as she eyes Tony closely as soon as they pile into the elevator.

"I changed the name recently. Still gotta do that nagging press conference to make it official in the public eye though… but that'll be tomorrow. Right now, I have new employees." Tony smiles and looks back over the group as they follow.

"Once again, Mr. Stark… thanks. It's been hard getting funding for my research." Jane says her thanks again.

"Mr. Stark was my father… please, just call me Tony. Since you're dating Thor that practically makes us family now." Tony says and beams at the petite woman.

"That hardly makes us family… Tony." Jane says with a smile that flashes her teeth. "More like acquaintances."

"And now you work for me… so we're colleagues." Tony then says.

"That's more appropriate." Jane replies and nods her head. Small talk is made amongst everyone as they ride the elevator up. Soon Tony is chatting eagerly with Dr. Selvig and Jane about the Foster Theory and how interested he is in making a fully functional wormhole so they can travel to other worlds freely like the Asgardians do.

"Take heed, Stark. Not all Realms will be so eager to have you… Earthlings… come calling whenever you wish." Thor warns sternly as they step off onto the lowest living floor.

"I figured it's a great way to build communication and trade with your home world of Asgard, Big guy." Tony replies defending his plan for the wormhole device. "After all, I'm planning on sending messages through first then you once we know it works." Tony then adds.

"That is most wise, Stark. I should be able to talk to my father and see if some form of trade can be established. It has been a long while since our two worlds interacted so closely. Perhaps it is time to do so again. For Loki spoke of something troubling to me before his trail." Thor says.

"Oh? Was it a confession of his idiocy?" Tony quips. Thor's sky blue eyes narrow at the remark.

"My brother was many things, Stark. An idiot was not one of them." Thor says.

"That's debatable." Tony retorts. Thor halts and grabs Tony by the arm. They share a heated glare for a split second.

"Loki died with Honor. He redeemed himself in mine and my father's eyes. He protected Jane and avenged our mother, Frigga. To me… he is an Honorary Avenger and if he had lived, I would have seen to a reduction in his prison sentence and aided him in his further redemption. If… he would've accepted my support that is." Thor then states as he stands up straighter, tall and proud, to his full height and suddenly Tony realizes Asgardians are huge!

"He did terrible things here on Earth… but he did everything in his power to save me and stop Malekith." Jane then says with a nod of her head.

"He's still Mr. Crazy Psychopath in my book." Tony starts. "One good deed doesn't erase a few days of raising hell here. He killed Phil Coulson, remember? So sorry, but I'm not a Loki fan." The billionaire then adds sternly and turns walking away before more words get said about the late Trickster.

"Same here." Natasha says coldly as she strolls calmly past.

"If it's any consolation, I think that your devotion to your little brother is a touching sentiment and maybe he could've changed if he was given more time… as well as the proper guidance." Bruce says with an awkward smile to the much taller blonde man.

"Thank you, Banner. You're words are most kind." Thor then says with a warm smile to the little scientist.

"Guess we'll never know." Darcy says a bit sarcastically as she passes.

"Honorary Avenger, huh?" Bruce then says to Thor with a slight chuckle.

"Of course! He avenged our mother. Is such a deed not what makes one such?" Thor then inquires.

"He'll be everyone's least favorite Avenger then." Bruce then says. Soon they arrive at the bedrooms. Tony offers the largest apartment on this floor to Jane and Thor. Jane is speechless as she looks around at the huge living room area with a seventy inch HD flat screen mounted on the wall adjacent to the huge floor to ceiling seamless glass windows. She goes down the small hallway that leads to the largest bathroom she has ever seen, and then she exclaims, "Oh my god!" When she sees the bedroom which is nearly as big as the living room area.

"Mr. Stark-I mean Tony! This is all just too much!" She shouts from the bedroom.

"I wanna keep my friends happy… and close… preferably close, but no less happy." Tony then says grinning, the earlier argument about Loki seeming to not have happened at all in the face of his current jovial mood.

"These are fairly spacious accommodations, Stark… compared to the various places I have seen Jane inhabit." Thor says nodding in approval as he looks around at the deep blue walls of the living room area.

"Thor, you have to come in here and check out this bed. It's massive!" Jane says excitedly as she hurries back to them. Thor smiles and excuses himself before going to his eager girlfriend down the curving hallway. Tony shakes his head and smiles then returns to the main hallway and notices how empty it is.

"Holy shit! These rooms are huge!" He hears the dark haired girl exclaim loudly from down the hall. Tony figures Natasha went ahead and showed the others to their rooms then.

"Sir, there is an incident taking place at a bank on Park Avenue and 56th St. You should take a look." JARVIS says coolly from overhead. Tony's eyebrows rise at that.

"JARVIS, put the news feed up on the monitor in the elevator. Is it serious?" Tony then asks as he makes his way quickly back to the elevator. He steps inside and sees some guy wearing a mechanical suit like his Iron Man suits, only shaped like a Rhinoceros. Tony has a good laugh as the elevator brings him three floors up swiftly.

"Really? An Iron Rhino now? Come on! What next… Iron Elephant? Iron Monkey? Iron Turtle?" Tony quips still chuckling to himself as he hurries to his bar area. The wall opposite the large convex glass window opens and Tony makes a pulling motion. The revealed red and gold suit breaks apart and reassembles upon Tony in less than thirty seconds. The door at the end of the walkway leading up slightly and out in front of his bar opens automatically as Iron Man's repulsors spark to life and he quickly flies outside. He watches the news feed continue on his H.U.D. as he takes off… a small boy dressed as Spider-man steps out in front of the crazy guy in the Metal Rhino suit. There is a pause… and Tony feels he needed to be there five minutes ago. Then the real Spider-man shows up and the kid is taken to safety. Tony releases his breath which he didn't realize he was holding.

"Whew. That was close, Spider-man." Tony says to himself as he then dips down between the buildings. He watches as the Rhino fires fifty caliber anti-tank rifles then small rocket grenades at the brave teen in red and blue who expertly web slings a manhole cover up from the street and uses it to deflect the rockets then smack that silly Rhino guy up side the head. The impact sends the Mecha-Rhino crashing into the stone steps leading up to a bank and Spider-man finishes his spin as he alters his angle and brings the manhole cover down hard on the Rhino suit's neck and the head comes off in a shower of sparks.

"You know what? I should stick a fork in ya, Rhino! Cuz I think you're done here!" Spider-man then quips in his cocky New York accent. The cops cheer as do the spectators brave enough to stick around.

"Look! It's Iron Man!" Someone shouts from the crowd and points up to the hovering suit of armor.

"Oh boy." Tony whispers to himself then lands. He waves at people for a second then strolls over to the now dumbstruck Spider-man. "Hey, kid! Nice work here. Let me take this over since mechanical suits are my thing."

"I-Iron Man just addressed me? Whoa!" Spider-man says as he shakes his head… then suddenly jumps high just before Iron Man is pelted by fire from one of the fifty cal guns.

"I am da Rhino! Not even Iron Man can stop me!" The Russian thug shouts from inside the suit.

"Okay… enough of this." Iron Man says hotly then blasts the rifle with one raised hand as he fires off a well placed repulsor beam then the head of the Rhino crashes down upon the body horns first plunging deep into its backside, immobilizing it. The Russian guy inside screams his frustration at this and starts cussing in Russian.

"Looks like I'm a real pain in your ass, Rhino!" Spider-man quips as he repels down from the bank's high roof looking very much like his namesake.

"Alright, buddy. Come willingly or I'll pull you out! And you don't want that." Iron Man says as he jumps into the air with the aid of his repulsor boosters in his boots and lands smoothly though he impacts hard upon the stone steps cracking them slightly. The guy just says something crude in Russian and tries to move his Rhino suit to attack Iron Man. The front arm swings out and Iron Man manages to lift his foot out of the way… but just barely. As the arm comes back, Iron Man pulses up into the air and flips. He comes down hard on the Rhino's rear and readies to blast the moving arm, but a line of webbing stops it and then Spider-man comes down and lays down some rapid web slinging moves that wind up securing the Rhino's front limbs completely. Iron Man isn't hit once either.

"Impressive." Iron Man says to the web slinger.

"Thanks." Spider-man says as he stands there scratching the back of his masked head feeling bashful from the Avenger's compliment. Iron Man then punches down and opens the protective coverings that hide the still-cussing Russian within. He then pulls the sassy man out and tosses him down to the sidewalk. Spider-man immediately slings some webbing and immobilizes him.

"You should come by my tower sometime soon." Iron Man offers. "You'll get to meet some of the other Avengers."

"Really? You mean that?" Spider-man asks shocked at the offer. He then starts to jitter about in his excitement though he is struggling hard to contain himself in order to look professional.

"I sure do, kid." Iron Man says with a nod then turns to the crowd and gives a thumbs-up. "He's all yours, New York's finest!" He then says and flies away swiftly.

"Yeah! That was seriously awesome!" Spider-man says as he does a fist pump then coughs and stands up straight trying to look all dignified like Iron Man was. "Disaster averted folks! Thanks to your friendly neighborhood Spider-man and the totally cool Iron Man! See ya laters!" Spidey says with a quick salute then jumps higher than any normal human can ever wish to do and starts web slinging away.

"So… Spider-man is back." Natasha says from behind the bar as the Iron Man suit divides up and returns to the depo from which it had been deployed. "And you just couldn't resist talking to him, I see."

"I need you to go talk to that kid." Tony then says as he approaches and pulls out the stopper on his decanter of whiskey and fills a tumbler glass about a quarter of the way full.

"What makes you think I know Spider-man's secret identity?" Natasha says coolly as she crosses her arms under her ample chest. Tony does his best to avoid looking though he turns his gaze towards her.

"Cause you said S.H.I.E.L.D. was close… and from the look in your eye this morning… I'd bet good money you have a solid lead." Tony says as he looks her dead in the eyes. Natasha smirks.

"I do." She replies and uncrosses her arms as she turns and leans an elbow on the bar's counter. Tony finishes off his drink.

"Spill it, Red Sonja. Tell me what you know." Tony then says as he places the now empty glass on the counter. His brown eyes never leaving her ocean-hued stare.

"There were a number of fatalities at the Oscorp power plant… one of them was an eighteen year old girl named Gwen Stacy. Everyone else died from electrical shock… she, however, suffered a broken neck. Some webbing was recovered off her body. It appeared that Spider-man may have killed her… but I believe he tried to save her. It wasn't enough, he was too late." Natasha tells Tony and he listens carefully, nodding his head in agreement as she goes on.

"I thought it was odd that she'd be there, even though she was an employee at Oscorp. I did some digging and discovered she had been scheduled to leave that very night on a plane bound for London, but missed it and instead wound up dying at the power plant." Natasha continues.

"Odd." Tony comments as Natasha pauses and she nods her head in agreement.

"She had a boyfriend." Natasha then continues. "An average looking teen who was second in all his classes behind her though he had a bad habit of being tardy… His name is Peter Parker. I was certain Fury was going to send me, Hawkeye, or his favorite special team to New York to talk to this kid and verify the boy's status as Spider-man… but… things went south fast for S.H.I.E.L.D. as you already know."

"Peter Parker, huh?" Tony gives a short chuckle. "You have his address?" Tony then asks and Natasha nods. "Good. Change and head over there now to invite him to a special internship for the summer. If he refuses… tell him it's a paid internship."


	7. Chapter 7

**Answers**

"I'm back, Aunt May!" Peter calls out as he enters the house and doesn't notice his aunt anywhere near. "I got some organic eggs and the gallon of milk you asked me ta pick up!" He then says and places the items he just mentioned into the fridge. Peter then perks up as his spidey sense kicks in. There's a gentle tapping on the glass of the front door.

"Who could that be?" Aunt May asks as she strolls quickly down the hall to answer the door. "Dinner is on the stove, Peter." She says quickly as she passes by the kitchen.

"Aunt May, wait! Maybe I should get the-" Peter starts in a rush but it's too late… Aunt May is at the door.

"Oh, hello." Aunt May says with a wide friendly smile as she gives the lovely woman wearing a wide-brimmed white sun hat standing at the door a quick once over with curious eyes. "How can I help you, Miss?" Aunt May then asks curiously.

"I'm Natalie Rushman… I'm here to speak to your nephew, Peter Parker. Is he in by chance?" The woman inquires with a friendly bright smile.

"Yes, he is. This wouldn't be about… Gwen Stacy would it?" Peter's Aunt asks.

"Who?" Ms. Rushman says confused by the mention of the name.

"Nevermind." Aunt May says then turns. "Peter! There's a lady here to see you."

"Be there in a sec, Aunt May!" Peter responds from the kitchen. He then darts into the hall and stops suddenly as he eyes the woman standing at the door. She is dressed in a nice white dress shirt with a knee length black skirt and black heels. Her shoulder length fiery red hair is straight and curls in at the ends though it is covered by a hat. Her blue-green eyes fix upon Peter after she removes her sunglasses and he feels like a bug in a jar under the beautiful woman's gaze.

"Can I help you?" He asks slowly after he walks up to the door.

"I'm Ms. Rushman… and I'm here because you qualify for a special research and development internship at Stark Tower." Ms. Rushman says with a friendly smile meant to put them at ease. Peter knows something is off about this.

"Why that's great! Peter, you should've told me about this sooner! I would've made you a cake to celebrate and gotten you a new dress shirt and slacks for your first day." Aunt May then says as she turns to Peter.

"Hey, Aunt May, why don't you go into the kitchen and see if we have some cake mix. We can have the cake for dessert." Peter says with a smile to his loving aunt. She thanks Ms. Rushman then hurries back inside to the kitchen. Peter shuts the door behind him to stand out on the porch with this beautiful woman alone.

"I didn't sign up for any internship, lady." Peter starts, his voice hushed but a little dark. He then watches her closely. She smiles at him and he can tell it's fake.

"We pick the top five students from each High School and run personal interviews, like this, to determine if the candidates are worthy." She answers.

"If that was true… then how come you didn't recognize Gwen's name? She was the top student at Midtown High… I was the second." Peter then says. The woman's smile fades and her whole demeanor shifts as a smirk curls one side of her dark mauve lips. She gives him an appraising nod.

"You're smarter than you look, Peter." She says… her voice now huskier. "But I am really here to recruit you to an internship at Stark Tower. There's lots of benefits… it's a paid internship and you'll get to meet the rest of the Avengers… besides Iron Man." She adds with a wink. Peter's stomach drops out and his eyes go wide. She knows!

"It's okay kid… your secret is safe with me and Tony Stark." She then says in a whisper to calm him down.

"T-Tony Stark knows who I really am?" Peter stammers in a hushed whisper though his mix of worry and excitement threaten to broadcast his words. "Holy crap!" He says and puts his hand to his mouth then runs both hands through his messy brown hair as he fidgets in place. "Holy crap." He says again only quieter. The woman then pulls out an ID card marked 'Guest' on it and hands it over to him.

"This will get you into Stark Tower and we'll get you a proper one when you come in tomorrow morning. Be there at eight am sharp… though if you run into some trouble… Tony will be more forgiving than me. I'll just train you harder." The woman says sternly.

"And who are you really?" Peter then asks as he holds the ID card tightly.

"I'm the only female Avenger… I'm a spider too… Codename: Black Widow." The red headed woman whispers with a sexy smile then turns and saunters away down the steps to her sporty black car. Peter watches her leave, staring in disbelief. He just got invited to Stark Tower by another Avenger! First Iron Man, now the sexy Black Widow! Oh yeah, today has just become epic!

* * *

Tony, Bruce, and Thor and his group are all seated in the huge dining area adjacent to the kitchen on Tony's Penthouse floor. Tony had JARVIS order out for pizzas which everyone is thoroughly enjoying. There were ten pies to start off with but Thor managed to put away half of them all to himself and is currently working on his sixth when Tony decides it's time to ask a certain question.

"So, Thor… I have a rather interesting question for you and it just so happens to be connected to a rather interesting recent event as well." Tony starts as Thor chows down on a slice. After the Thunder God guzzles down half of his tall glass of beer, he answers.

"Ask away, my friend. I'll be more than happy to answer if I can." The golden man beams merrily. Tony can't help but smile at Thor's jovial nature. It's almost infectious. Tony fidgets for a moment as he thinks of how to word his question.

"Well… screw it, I'm just gonna jump right in…" Tony stammers at first then sets his resolve. "I was out for a flight the other night when I encounter a woman."

"Does Pepper know about this?" Bruce then asks in jest as he nudges Tony and chuckles. Tony ignores his fellow scientist and continues.

"She was unlike any woman I have ever seen before. She was flying and surrounded by fire!" Tony then says and watches as Thor stops from biting into a new slice.

"Hold on a sec here, Tony. You never told me about any of this." Bruce cuts in puzzled at this revelation. Thor's demeanor changes as he slowly puts down the pizza and wipes his hands with a paper towel then looks at Tony pointedly.

"Did she offer you her name?" He asks quietly, his voice oddly subdued as he scrutinizes the billionaire. Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Her words… floated… through my mind. She said that she was fire and life and light incarnate… and that her name was… Phoenix." Tony then says and Thor straightens in his seat as his sky blues eyes glaze over… lost in memory.

"You are certain she claimed her name was Phoenix?" Thor asks slowly to clarify.

"Yeah… she even called me 'Mortal' like you and your adopted brother have called all of us humans." Tony says with a shrug. "Who is she? Because she is the most stunning and amazing woman I have ever encountered… aside from Pepper, of course." Tony then adds before he gets himself into hot water… even with Pepper not around, Bruce would more than likely tattle on him.

"She is an Asgardian." Thor says simply with a stern face.

"I knew it! Told you JARVIS!" Tony says excitedly.

"Indeed you did, Sir."

"Sorry, carry on." Tony then apologizes to Thor.

"She is unlike any other Asgardian, however… for she is an Avatar for the Phoenix Force." Thor then says.

"Phoenix Force? You're kidding me, right?" Tony asks and gives Thor a curious look as he huffs out the words.

"I do not jest when I speak of this." Thor's voice takes on a hard edge and he stands. "The Tesseract… and the Aether that Jane played host to several months back are just two of six powerful relics from before the beginning of the Universe… and the Phoenix Force is more powerful than the other five relics combined."

"You mean that woman is possessed by something that is more powerful than the Tesseract?" Tony asks slowly. He doesn't know if he should be excited, worried, or scared out of his mind. Perhaps all three at once?

"Her power is great and truly formidable, but she does not wield the entirety of the Phoenix Force. What she does have… is her very soul. The greater portion of the Phoenix Force was sealed away and hidden long, long ago inside a Realm." Thor pauses then recalls something Loki had once went on about excitedly in their youth.

"It was sealed away deep within the heart of Midgard." Thor then adds.

"Whoa! This Phoenix Force is located at the center of the Earth!" Jane suddenly pipes up. She shakes her head as she blinks rapidly trying to comprehend this.

"When I took Loki from your flying vehicle, he started to tell me about his plan for the use of the Tesseract. I didn't listen at the time out of fear, anger, and grief, but I am certain he would've used the Tesseract to open a portal to the very heart of your Realm… then he would've freed the Phoenix Force so that he may achieve his ultimate goal…" Thor starts and a sad look fills his eyes.

"Absolute Power and Control?" Tony says flatly thinking his has the late God of Mischief pegged.

"No." Thor says simply then looks right at Tony. "His goal has been to reunite with his estranged wife, whom you met during your flight, Stark."

"This Phoenix woman is Loki's wife?!" Bruce asks as his eyes grow wide.

"I didn't see a ring on her finger." Tony says deadpan.

"The exchange of tokens in marriage is different on Asgard… Loki gave her a necklace, a large heart-shaped emerald set amid golden wings." Thor says.

"Now that I did see." Tony says and takes a sip of his own beer.

"Wait a second! I noticed that the Aether was weaker on Asgard when it discharged in the healer's temple than it was when that cop touched me in London. And Malekith was dead-set on unleashing it here on Earth so that it could rebound off the other worlds to create a universal effect." Jane starts going on a scientific roll. She then looks at her boyfriend with curious, even fearful, brown eyes. "Thor… This Phoenix Force is more powerful than the others, yes… but does it affect the other five relics when they are near it?"

"Yes. It makes them far stronger, even unstable." Thor then says.

"The Tesseract was unstable." Dr. Selvig says suddenly speaking up. "We tried everything we could to stabilize it, but none of our attempts worked. Then…" Dr. Selvig pauses and gives a curt humorless chuckle. "Then it opened a doorway through space and Loki came through. There were blue flames everywhere. They swirled and gathered in the ceiling above gaining intensity until… it burst." Everyone is quiet as they look at Dr. Selvig hanging on his every word.

"When Loki used that scepter to control my mind, there was an exchange. I seen… well, I can only describe them as memories, even thoughts." Dr. Selvig continues. "I saw what Asgard looks like flying around it. I saw lovely women dressed in beautiful gowns of every color… I even saw books written in runes, yet I could read them plainly. I remember reading stuff about the Convergence and even about these six relics… these Infinity Stones and how they can be plugged into a terrible device known as the Infinity Gauntlet. Then I saw how with all six, it could be used to devastating effect."

"That device was forged by the Dwarves to trap the Phoenix Force. I assure you the Gauntlet is secure in the Weapons Vault on Asgard." Thor then says to ease everyone's minds.

"But the Tesseract and Aether are now on Asgard. That's two of these Infinity Stones so close to the Gauntlet. Anyone looking to get their hands on these things is going to make a beeline there." Bruce says with concern.

"We definitely need to make our own Bi-Frost now." Tony says after he finishes off his drink. "We are also going to need to make some communication device to maintain contact with Asgard should something bad happen." The billionaire adds.

"There's no way we could have instant communication with a world clear on the other side of the Universe." Bruce then says as he rubs the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Yes there is." Jane interjects. "We use a basic of Quantum Physics. All atoms of certain isotopic weights are connected. Affect one, you affect all."

"String Theory!" Dr. Selvig then shouts with a smile.

"That's all well and good, but we will need an energetic yet stable element that won't react with the devices we put it in… as well as needing to be durable enough to withstand impacts and submersion in liquids." Bruce starts yammering on about the challenges facing them.

"Hakuna Matata. After all that's why we've got two more eggheads with us, Bruce." Tony says with a reassuring smile as he pats his stocky friend on the shoulder. Bruce just gives Tony his 'I'll believe it when I see it' look. "Oh yeah, I got video of Phoenix as well. Check it out." Tony then adds to the whole table and raises his hands… and like magic, the recording Tony made of his encounter plays on the floating holo-screen that divides the table.

"It is Lady Phoenix." Thor says then gets teary as he thinks of how Loki would react right now if he were here. "My brother would've been most happy to see this."

"What would Loki be happy about?" Natasha says as she comes in and notices everyone sitting quietly around the table save for Thor who is standing and looking sadly at whatever video Tony is having them watch.

"Yay! Natasha's back!" Tony says excitedly. "We've got pizza, beer, wine, vodka if you want to be stereotypical." Tony offers to the lovely redhead.

"What's this?" Natasha asks as she nods to the video.

"She is Lady Phoenix… Loki's wife." Thor answers solemnly.

"Loki was married?" Natasha says skeptically with a raised eyebrow. She then quirks her head to the side in a dismissive gesture. "Now I know why he didn't try to seduce me from inside his holding cell."

"Hold up! You thought he was going to seduce you?" Tony asks with eager curiosity to Natasha.

"He's the typical cool, confident, smooth talker… they usually try." She answers coolly.

"No other woman could hold his heart or his attentions the way she does." Thor then says as he gestures to the video which is now showing Phoenix's lovely illuminated face.

"She is quite lovely." Natasha admits with some warmth in her voice as she takes a good look at the woman in the video.

"So… if she ever comes back… would you try and seduce her, Natasha?" Tony then says jokingly as he waggles his eyebrows expecting to get a raise out of the redhead. Instead she is silent and walks away into the kitchen. "Guess I'll have to pose that question to Hawkeye." Tony then adds. Natasha rolls her eyes as she pours herself a glass of red wine.

"Whew. All this science talk is putting me to sleep." Darcy says and gets up. "It's been real, but I'm going to go pass out now. Night, everyone!" She adds then walks off for the elevators. Ian excuses himself immediately and hurries after Darcy.

"I'm getting too old for late nights. Goodnight and thanks again for having us, Mr. Stark." Dr. Selvig says and excuses himself. Jane then stands from the table.

"I thank you again, Tony, for having me and my team here." Jane starts.

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, I'm looking forward to brainstorming ideas for these extremely long-ranged communicators tomorrow. Rest up and we'll see what we can come up with." Tony then says as he stands from the table and smiles at Jane. He then turns and winks at Thor. "Don't keep her up all night, Fabio."

"I don't intend to, Stark." Thor replies with a wane smile and then he and Jane are off for the elevator as well. Natasha comes back to the dining table then and takes Thor's seat which was at Tony's left. She practically gulps down her red wine.

"So… did you manage to talk to the kid?" Tony then asks curiously. Natasha sits her now empty glass down on the table.

"Yes."

"And?"

"He'll be here tomorrow morning at eight. He has a special guest pass that will allow him access to the building and all public floors. He has a sharp mind. Saw through my rouse, even sent his aunt away before confronting me." Natasha says giving her assessment of Peter Parker.

"That's excellent news to hear." Tony says with a wide grin.

"What's your angle, Stark?" Natasha then asks as she levels a scrutinizing glare at the billionaire.

"Angle?" Tony puzzles.

"Yeah, why do we want this kid around? He could wind up being more trouble than he's worth." Bruce adds in.

"I don't think so." Tony starts and gets a new look in his eyes that Natasha hasn't seen before. "He's got the raw talent to be a hero… and I believe… No! I know that with the right guidance and support, he could be an even greater hero." Tony adds and gives a confident smile to his two fellow Avengers.

"I'm impressed, Stark." Natasha starts. "You've gone from the Lone Wolf to Nick Fury in a couple of years." She smiles at Tony who now gives his own glare to the redhead.

"I'm not Nick Fury." Tony says flatly.

"I don't know… You're carrying on the recruitment for the Avengers Initiative." She says with a smile then gets up. "Goodnight, Stark. Remember, he'll be here at eight and you said something earlier about gathering the press because you've renamed the Tower."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Tony grumbles and fidgets with his glass.

"I'm off too, Tony. See you in the morning." Bruce says as he stands then takes off as well. Now Tony is left all alone sitting at the head of his long dining table. He waves his hand and the holo-screen disappears. He then taps the glass surface of his table and pulls up a small still of Phoenix's face. He gives a curt humorless chuckle.

"Loki's wife, huh?" He huffs. "What the hell did you ever see in that guy?" Tony asks the picture then shakes his head. "JARVIS, set my alarm for seven am and send an urgent e-mail to all local news stations right now informing them that I'll be giving a super important announcement tomorrow at ten am." Tony then heads off for bed.

* * *

Meanwhile… on Asgard… Loki is pacing his bed chamber. He has the runestone in hand and he suddenly stops in his tracks to send the stone flying over to the floating runeboard. He then turns and faces his dead mother's shade.

"Mother, I have wonderful news… as well as sad." Loki starts.

"What has happened?" Frigga asks with worry.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. While he has let me out of the dungeons… he has not declared me King to rule in his stead, so I have a doppelganger disguised as him on the throne so that all of Asgard will not worry… and the wonderful news is this…" Loki starts and then walks up to Frigga and uses his magic to draw upon the Eldritch Shard's power.

"Loki?" Frigga says puzzled as she watches the triangle on his chest glow and his hands take on a yellow glow as well. He then reaches out with his right hand and his ring glows green as he touches her face.

"I have the power now to bring you back to life." He says warmly and feels the resistance of his flesh upon hers as yellow flames flicker around her form. Frigga's eyes grow wide as a silvery shower comes down from above. As the white glow fades Frigga now stands before Loki. She touches her own face and is surprised then reaches out and draws her youngest son into a tight hug.

"I remember… I remember fighting Malekith, tricking him… then dying at the hands of that foul blackened beast when the Dark Elf King realized I had kept his prize from him." Frigga says, her voice nearly breaking with emotion.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Loki says meekly as he cries upon her shoulder.

"Frigga?" Sigyn says puzzled as she enters from the balcony. Loki's attention is suddenly snapped in his wife's direction. He smiles widely as he gives her a wicked look and steps away from Frigga.

"I brought her back to life… with the Eldritch Shard." Loki starts and slowly steps towards Sigyn. "And I returned her Soul to her new body… with this." And Loki lifts his right hand and the emerald glows green. Sigyn's necklace glows green as well and suddenly she feels cut off from her powers.

"I knew you were up to something. I noticed the scholar and Odin both holding that runestone at times and when they weren't… they were blank." Sigyn starts.

"You could've stopped me at any moment, my Radiance." Loki says as he stops before his wife and caresses her cheek lovingly.

"What is she talking about, Loki? What mischief have you wrought now?" Frigga then asks somewhat demandingly as she makes her way to her youngest son.

"You want to control me." Sigyn says sadly as she looks into Loki's icy eyes.

"I did warn you… even told you to leave." Loki replies. His voice is saddened.

"Because you had a change of heart in that moment." Sigyn then says lovingly. "Because you love me." Loki tenses at that.

"Yes, I do love you… with all of my broken heart." Loki says and his eyes waver.

"Then release me from the Soul Stone's hold." Sigyn pleads.

"I can't." Loki replies sternly.

"Of course you can." Sigyn says and reaches for his face to caress his cheek.

"I can't because you'll try and stop me." Loki says harshly and steps away from the touch. Sigyn's eyes fill with hurt.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sigyn says then realization hits as soon as the words leave her mouth and her green eyes go wide. "You plan to rule as King… Over All!"

"One cannot rule over all the Nine Realms, Loki. That is foolishness!" Frigga says scolding her adopted son. Loki turns his gaze back to his mother now.

"It isn't… it is what I am destined to do by decree of the Fates." Loki announces.

"Not rule, Loki… Save. You are destined to be a Savior to all, not be their King. Jotunheim is where your throne lies-" Sigyn starts.

"Enough of Jotunheim!" Loki snaps and the two women go silent for a moment. "I want nothing to do with that Realm of ice or its race of monsters!"

"It won't be a frozen Realm with me at your side." Sigyn says as she takes a step towards her husband.

"I said ENOUGH!" Loki shouts. "I will rule over all and you will stand at my side… but first, you must declare your loyalty to me… and kneel." Loki says and raises his head to look down his nose at Sigyn. Hurt fills her eyes as they waver.

"Loki." Sigyn says, her voice pleads in a near whisper.

"Kneel." He whispers hotly and emphasizes the word by pointing at the ground with his right hand. Sigyn feels the telekinetic tug on her body and she falters, falling to her knees in a stumble. Loki's eyes soften as a smile curls his lips.

"Your Kiss of Life has proven to be a true blessing, my Radiance." Loki starts as he caresses her cheek lovingly. "I fully expected to die when I fell from the edge of Asgard… but your little flicker within me kept me alive. I cursed my inability to meet death at first but it has proven most useful. That Dark Elf Brute did stab me in the chest and I did die, but after Thor and his woman left me… I awoke and, well… came home. Now I have you once more… and you will never part from me again. Ever."

"Then release your hold on me… and I promise I will do all that you ask of me except kill. I reserve the Judgment of Life and Death to myself." Sigyn says as she looks up at Loki. He considers her words.

"You must vow never to leave my side again." Loki demands.

"I will never abandon you, nor will I reveal you or your plans to any other." Sigyn promises her husband.

"The Soul Stone is active now… it will keep you in check should your words prove to be lies." Loki threatens.

"Lies are unbecoming of me." Sigyn then says the acquiescence clear within her eyes and Loki smiles.

"Rise and take your place at my side, my Radiance… my Queen." Loki then says lovingly and holds his hand out to help her up. Sigyn stands and looks at her husband with sad eyes. He has strayed down a shadowy path. Now she must follow.

"You still have a choice to make, my love." Sigyn says.

"Hence why we shall bring a lasting peace to the Nine Realms and beyond. I shall send The Aether away. It will draw out the true enemy of all… Thanos. Together we shall defeat him and protect the Universe." Loki says with a warm smile to his lovely wife. He then turns to Frigga. "Are you with me as well, Mother… or do you wish to hinder me?" Frigga thinks for a moment and looks sadly at her adopted son.

"I stand with you in defense of Asgard and the peace that the Nine have enjoyed for many an age." Frigga replies. "But that does not mean I agree with everything you have done or will do."

"I can accept that." Loki then says and turns back to Sigyn. "Take my mother to the throne room and present her to Odin. Reveal to all of Asgard that you brought their beloved Queen back to life. Then take Volstagg and Sif to locate Taneleer Tivan."

"You want me to stand before The Collector? If he sees me… he will try to collect me. He has attempted it before." Sigyn says cautioning Loki's decision.

"I said take them there… then return with them to Asgard. You do not have to enter his Collection. I would never risk losing you, my Radiance. You are my most precious possession." Loki then says tenderly and caresses her cheek as she gives him sad eyes. She says nothing more, only nods her head in compliance and takes Frigga's hand. The two women step out onto the balcony and float down to the throne room's balcony. Loki smiles contentedly. He now has the two most important women in his life back at his side. Everything is looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brainstorming and the Telling of a Lie**

Peter Parker looks at the ID badge in his right hand. He then looks up at the glistening skyscraper and smiles as he adjusts his backpack. He is dressed in a nice light blue dress shirt and khaki slacks. His dark brown dress shoes are shiny as his feet take him into the ground floor lobby of Stark Tower. It is huge and well lit. Circular with a large modern looking fountain in the center framed by glass walls with water flowing down them. The synchronized jets of water arc and shoot up in time to the pleasant music playing in the lobby.

At the large circular reception desk, Peter sees a familiar red headed woman standing with three men. The first is huge with long blonde hair who looks out of place as he fidgets with his jeans and red shirt which barely contains the bulging muscles beneath. The second is the shortest and he looks fairly stocky in his dark purple dress shirt and dark khaki pants. He is currently cleaning his glasses with a small cloth. The third man is short as well compared to the blonde and dressed in a very modern sleek suit from Armani and Peter recognizes him immediately as THE Tony Stark.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Peter starts saying under his breath as he approaches nervously. "H-hi." He manages to squeak out and give a tiny wave as he stands directly in front of Tony Stark. The billionaire gives the awkward kid a sideways glance.

"I'll take a mocha latte, make that three, kid. And a bottled water, too." Tony says dismissively at first. A crestfallen look crosses Peter's face as his shoulders slump.

"Tony, this is the special intern you sent me out to recruit." Natasha says with an amused smirk. Tony's brown eyes widen then he turns his full attention to the kid.

"Peter Parker!" He says enthusiastically and shakes the kid's hand eagerly. "I'm a huge fan of your work. Screw that Daily Bugle bobble head Jameson for running his mouth about you. Dinosaurs like him are threatened by people like us." Tony says with a smile. He then gestures to his friends. "You've met Natasha."

"Hey." She says and quirks her chin up in greeting to the teenager.

"Hey." Peter says back awkwardly.

"This imposing fellow is Thor." Tony then says as he gestures to the Asgardian who is still fidgeting with his Midgardian clothes.

"Greetings, Young Parker." Thor says and offers his hand.

"Wow! THE God of Thunder! This is so cool!" Peter says excitedly and takes the offered hand. Peter squeezes tighter than he wants due to his excitement and Thor's eyes widen at the surprising strength of the youth.

"You have quite a grip for a Midgardian." Thor then says and smiles as he squeezes harder.

"Owowow… Uncle! Uncle!" Peter then squeaks out as the grip becomes too much. Thor looks confused as he releases Peter's hand.

"I dare say… I am not your Uncle, Young Parker." Thor says confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Thor." Bruce then says as he adjusts his glasses on his nose. "Often expressed as a declaration of yielding to a stronger opponent." The scientist says using terminology familiar to the Asgardian.

"I see. My apologizes then." Thor says with a smile and a nod of his head.

"It's all good." Peter says trying to play it off like it was nothing though his hand still hurts slightly and he shakes it.

"And this smart fellow is Dr. Bruce Banner a.k.a. The Hulk. Who is, personally, my favorite Avenger." Tony then says and Peter shakes Bruce's hand.

"And here I thought Iron Man was your favorite Avenger." Bruce quips as he gives a look to Tony and smirks.

"Aww. I'm hurt, Bruce." Tony says in mock offence.

"He has a point." Natasha says then walks ahead. "Shall we get this train rolling then gentlemen… and boy."

"Don't haze the kid just yet, Natasha." Tony says as he and Peter walk side by side. "I've got your back, kid." Tony then adds as he pats Peter's shoulder.

"That was directed at you, Stark." Natasha retorts with a smirk as they approach the elevators.

"Here I let you stay over at my place out of the kindness of my heart and you pick on me." Tony says with a pout to the redhead. She just rolls her eyes as she presses the 'up' button.

"Ignore him." Bruce whispers to Peter as they step inside the elevator. Peter can't help but smile at how immature Tony Stark is in real life. Here he thought the billionaire was all suave and brilliance, but he turns out to be more of a teenager than him.

* * *

They step out a few floors up and make their way down the halls to a security office. Once inside, Peter is awed by the large room that is vaguely reminiscent of a police station… at least to him anyways. A tall lithe woman with her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and wearing a form-fitting dark blue catsuit approaches them.

"Is this the new recruit?" The woman asks as she gives Peter a once over with her blue eyes. Peter can't help but swallow. These beautiful stoic women sure do make him nervous.

"He's the one, Hill. Let's give him clearance to the Avengers floors and all training facilities." Tony replies with a smile.

"Okay." Hill says and turns on her heel. "This way, Parker." And Peter looks at the Avengers. They all give him encouraging nods and so he hurries after the taller woman. He follows her into a small side room… well, more like a long narrow hallway, but she has vanished. Peter finds this odd as he knows she can't be fast enough to run all the way to the end without him seeing her upon his entry.

"Look at the camera." Hill commands, her voice coming over the PA system in the hallway. Peter is about to question where then squints at a small square in the wall to his left. There's a sudden flash and he is blinded temporarily then a blue line scans down his body and moves up. "Follow the yellow brick road." Hill instructs and so Peter obeys as he looks down at the yellow line painted on the floor and does as she says. An orb comes up from the floor after a few steps.

"Fingerprints." Hill says and so Peter grabs the metallic sphere with his fingertips and it glows blue momentarily. He then lets it go after the scan. "Keep going." Peter continues and steps onto a yellow belt that moves him down a section of the long hallway between two floor-to-ceiling mirrors of equal length.

"Raise your hands." Hill says and so Peter lifts his hands to eye level.

"What's this? Another scan?" Peter asks curiously halfway down as he looks from side to side at the mirrors noting the 'infinity' effect of the reflections.

"All questions will be answered at the end of the Gauntlet." Hill's voice says coolly as Peter steps off the moving belt. Inside the Control Room, Hill looks at the multi-wave scan and notices the devices at Peter's wrists. She then looks at Peter on the security monitor.

"Eye scan." She says through the mic and watches as Peter rests his chin on the device as it folds out from the wall. The scan is complete and the door at the end of the hall opens. Peter steps through and finds himself in a small waiting room with nothing but a few chairs. He opts to stand.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Tony asks as he enters the Gauntlet's Control Room.

"These. I don't know what they are. It has to be a weapon of some kind." Hill says as she points to the monitor and shows Tony the scan of the devices on Parker's wrists. The billionaire doesn't look fazed in the slightest.

"Those are his web shooters." Tony says casually. Hill gives him her signature 'that doesn't explain jack' look. "He's a hero for crying out loud. Would you deny Cap his shield or Thor his hammer?" Tony says and pauses. Hill rolls her eyes but says nothing. "No? Then don't worry about them."

"If anything bad happens…" Hill starts.

"Blame me, I know." Tony finishes. He then hurries out of the Control Room.

* * *

"Here you go, kid." Tony says tossing a black t-shirt to Peter as he enters the waiting room. Peter unfolds it and reads the bold white letters, 'I Survived the Gauntlet'. He snickers then looks up at Tony Stark who is smirking. "Here ya go…" Tony then says as he hands a badge on a lanyard to Peter who takes it and is less than enthused about the picture of his squinty face staring back at him from the ID card. "Welcome to the Tower."

"Can I retake this picture at least?" Peter asks as he holds up the ID card.

"Nope. Part of the hazing. We all got 'em. You should see Thor's and Cap's, funny stuff right there." Tony says with a warm smile as he and Peter quickly rejoin the others.

"Let's see." Natasha says coolly to Peter.

"You have to show me yours first." Peter says pointedly garnering a 'ooo' from Tony.

"Well played." She replies and pulls out her ID card. Peter looks at her pic… it's actually normal looking. He then rolls his eyes as he holds his up so only she sees it. Natasha smirks and actually gives a curt chuckle. "Cute." She says simply.

"Here is mine." Thor says with a smile and shows his ID card. Peter laughs at the confused looking face of the God of Thunder with squinty eyes and pursued lips.

"Now I don't feel so bad about mine." Peter then says and smiles as he puts his lanyard around his neck. He then turns to Tony, "Now what, Mr. Stark?"

"Call me Tony… Now we show these three what you can do, Charlotte's Web." Tony says with a grin as he leads them to the elevators.

"I don't know what you're talking about… Tony." Peter says as his eyes dart between Bruce and Thor once they are inside the elevator.

"Don't be shy. Only us Avengers-" Natasha starts.

"And Maria Hill." Tony adds.

"Know that you're Spider-man, Peter." Natasha then continues.

"You have forgotten about me, Sir." JARVIS says suddenly and Peter jumps.

"Who the heck is that?" The teenager asks.

"That's my A.I. butler, JARVIS. He's completely secure so don't get your red and blue tights in a bunch." Tony says to calm Peter down. They step out onto the lowest level of the Avengers floor… the Training Level where the gym and pool are located. The group splits and Tony and Peter head to the locker rooms.

"Okay, kid. Time to suit up. I'll be out in the hall waiting for you." Tony then says to Peter and he starts back for the door.

"Mr. Stark… erm…. Tony. Thanks again for this opportunity, sir." Peter says as he scratches the back of his head.

"It's what I do, kid. I find heroes and help them become super." Tony then says and smiles. He then walks out into the hallway and feels all sappy but good. In no time at all, Spider-man appears.

"Well, let's do this." The red and blue masked kid says with some confidence.

"You've got your Superman/Clark Kent thing down pat there, kid." Tony comments noting the change in demeanor.

"Well, it does come with the territory… so where's Captain America? I've been itchin' to meet him." Spider-man asks curiously as he and the billionaire walk towards the large open training room.

"He's out on a mission right now… but he'll be back, hopefully soon." Tony answers casually.

"Sweet." Spider-man says. They then enter a large room with mats. "Terrific. Gym class. Way to make a guy feel welcome." The masked teen says sarcastically. He then looks at Tony. "So how do you want to me to show off my moves?"

"Easy. Fight her." Tony says and points at Natasha. She is in her catsuit and stands with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Her? Seriously? You want me to beat up a woman?" Spider-man asks skeptically as he looks at Tony while jerking his thumb at Natasha.

"She's tougher than she looks, Itsy-Bitsy." Tony says with a smile at the kid. Spider-man sighs and his shoulders slump as he shakes his head.

"I'm gonna apologize in advance, so… sorry." Spider-man says as he walks towards where the Black Widow waits for him in the center of the mats. He scratches the back of his head as he stands there awkwardly for a moment… then his spidey sense tingles.

He jumps up and flips in the air over Black Widow as she attempts to sweep him off his feet. His spidey sense tingles again and he quickly snaps a web line out one-handed to stop from hitting the ground as she kicks backwards, barely missing him. Spider-man then quickly reacts and with his free hand to send out another web line, he catches her leg and yanks to pull her off balance. As he does this, he plants his feet… one on her left shoulder the other on the side of her stomach. He uses his 'sticky hands' ability to maintain his hold on her with hand and feet as he brings her under him while still dangling from his web line.

Widow snaps her right hand up and a glint flashes as she throws the dagger which cuts through the line Spider-man dangles from. He throws her away as he spins to land on all fours upon the mat. She rolls and lands in a crouch with her left hand on her belt. They stare at each other for a split second then Black Widow tosses a handful of her Widow Bites at the red and blue spandex wearing teen.

Spider-man pushes up hard and flings himself high into the air to avoid all the mini-tasers. He then whips out a web line to dangle from the ceiling again. He immediately snaps out another line that catches Widow's right arm. He yanks back on it jerking her from her feet, but instead of being disoriented… The Black Widow grabs the line with her captured hand and uses her momentum to swing out further to catch Spider-man off balance. She quickly cuts the web line as she reaches the peak of her swing. She then casually flips forwards and lands in a roll.

She brings her left gun out and opens fire. Spider-man though, thanks to his spidey sense, had already begun to move. The non-lethal tranq rounds whiz past the masked teen as he spins away gracefully. He lands upon the wall and sticks to it as her clip empties. He immediately pushes off as she ejects the clip and quickly slides another home. Spider-man impacts with her just as she chambers a round. She pulls the trigger just as he smacks her hand away. The round fires and impacts the wall between Thor and Banner. The two men share a look… Thor laughs whilst worry creases Banner's face.

For a split second, Spider-man is distracted by the near-miss… and the Black Widow strikes. She twists her arms around Spider-man's just so as she spins, flipping him over onto his back. She then straddles him so he can't move his lower body and rises his arms up over his head so he can't gain any leverage. The position looks very intimate and if Peter Parker wasn't wearing his mask… his flushed cheeks would indicate his embarrassment at the closeness.

"Um… I give up." Spider-man says as he slowly moves his face away from staring directly at the slightly opened zipper on the front of her catsuit.

"An excellent bout!" Thor cheers as they all applaud. Natasha smirks then slides her hands away as she rises to her knees. Spider-man lifts himself up slowly onto his elbows as she then stands over him.

"You've got the fastest reflexes I've ever seen, but you let yourself get distracted which allowed me the opportunity to roll you. Maintain your focus so that doesn't happen again." Natasha says coolly though she gives a friendly smirk.

"Yes, ma'am." Spider-man says as he nods his head a bit too quickly. They walk off of the mats then. Natasha pulls at the webbing on her left hand and gun as Tony approaches them.

"That certainly was fun to watch." Tony says with a grin as he pats Spider-man on the back. He notices how the teen tilts his head to keep an eye on Natasha. Tony moves his arm around the kid's shoulder to turn him away from her. "A bit of a head's up, kid… she and Cap are dating."

"What? Really? I wasn't looking at her like _that_. I mean I was looking at her but-" Spider-man says surprised and stumbles over his words as they walk away.

"Your okay… like I said, just giving ya the heads up." Tony says with a smile then shakes Spider-man gently in his grip. "You've got potential, Pete. Mind if I call ya Pete, cause I'm going to call ya Pete?"

"You really think so?" Spider-man asks excitedly.

"Yeah, Pete rolls off the tongue faster than Peter…" Tony starts then notices Spider-man slump a little. "You have what it takes to become a great hero, kid. I know it. You just need some guidance… a mentor to learn from and show you the ropes." Tony then adds quickly and Spider-man perks up at the words.

"Thanks again, Mr. Stark… I mean Tony." Spider-man then says and his voice rings sincere as he offers out his hand to the billionaire. Tony takes it and smiles happily to the masked teenager.

"It's an honor, Pete." Tony replies.

* * *

"Ugh!" Jane says as she crunches the numbers for the plausibility of their instant extra-galactic communicators. "Are you having any luck, Dr. Banner?" She then asks of the man seated diagonally across the lab table from her.

"I've managed to narrow the list of atomic isotopes down but some are proving to be very tricky." Bruce answers as he stops and removes his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. Selvig is still engrossed in his books and notes and thus not really paying attention to his fellow scientists. Jane and Selvig have already worked out the algorithm for opening a wormhole that will transport them across the Universe but they just don't have the power to open it, let alone stabilize it.

Bruce returns his glasses to his face and chances a glance at the large flat screen TV in the lab. Tony is on the news talking about how in the wake of the recent collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. the Avengers are now an independent agency of their own centered in New York City in his Tower which is now to be known as Avengers Tower and will still appear when needed… be that as a full team or in solo operations. He then gives a short bit about how Captain America is the USA's first true Superhero and how he is still a hero to this very day in service to the good ol' US of A and that the public should help him and offer aid if he needs it. He then looks at the camera and says…

"It's time for the Avengers to reassemble and remind the world that we are Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"Oh, Tony. Resorting to begging the Captain back now." Bruce says with a smile. Jane had turned her attention to the screen as well before Tony gave his speech.

"Tony really does see us all as family." Jane says recalling Tony's friendly banter when she first met him and his quip about 'joining the family'. She has to smile at that. In the short time she's been here, she's noticed that Tony really does care about every one of his fellow Avengers… after all he allowed her entire team to come stay here and even pays Darcy and Ian. And now here he is… pleading for Captain America to come back to the family. Family? Did she really just think that? Man, she really does need a break!

"What do you guys… and lady… got for me? Tell me you've figured out the instant communication stuff already?" Tony then says as he enters the level two R&D lab.

"I've narrowed the isotope list down, but nothing's popping out at me." Bruce says at first with a frown… then a thought strikes him. It is inspired by Tony's plea to Steve. "Vibranium!" He suddenly blurts out. Tony blinks yet remains silent. "Vibranium cancels out energy of various types because it vibrates on an atomic level. If only we had a gram to use in experiments… I could determine if it is a viable option."

"Just a gram?" Tony asks to confirm.

"For experiments… though if it winds up working, we'll need at least another gram, two at most." Bruce replies.

"I'll get us four grams to be on the safe side." Tony then says with a nod of his head. "JARVIS, please remind me to make an important call to the Wakandian Embassy here in New York later on this afternoon."

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS replies coolly.

"Now tell me about what we need to make our very own Stargate." Tony then asks of Jane as he turns to her and smiles, rubbing his hands together.

"We just don't have the power resources available." Jane then says with a sigh.

"Damn." Tony curses. "I hate to admit this… but we could really use that Cosmic Cube right about now. Let me crunch the numbers to figure out the bare minimum and I'll whip the whole thing up in no time." Tony then says and Jane shows him her notes on the math in her notebook.

* * *

All of Asgard cheered the return of the All-Mother, Queen Frigga. The name of Sigyn PhoenixSoul is now upon everyone's lips, but there is one in Asgard who does not share in the revelry. The cloaked woman sits scowling in the tavern as she listens to The Warriors Three drink and praise Sigyn.

"I always knew that Lady Phoenix… I mean Lady Sigyn… was as kind of heart as she is powerful. The return of the Queen is the very proof that she loves Asgard to have restored our most beloved All-Mother to life once more." Fandral says with a grin. Volstagg beams as he raises his mug.

"To Lady Sigyn PhoenixSoul! May she never leave Asgard again!" Volstagg toasts and Fandral gives a 'here, here' as they clink mugs. They then take hearty swigs of ale until their mugs are drained which then get tossed aside and they shout 'ANOTHER!' and laugh. Fandral's smile then dims as another full mug of ale is placed before them both.

"The Lady Sigyn is so sad though and such a thing pains me grievously." Fandral then says sadly.

"You would be too if you lost your love." Volstagg says and takes a swig of his ale then burps loudly.

"Love? Loki was a wolf in sheepskin… a treacherous snake who sought the ruin of Asgard-" Fandral starts.

"Yet she loved him all the same." Hogun then says breaking his silence. Fandral and Volstagg look at him for a moment.

"She needs to leave him in the past and look for happiness again to fill her heart with joy." Fandral says determined.

"I suppose you think you're the man to do it?" Volstagg says with a laugh.

"I would settle down and let her make an honest man out of me." Fandral then says seriously.

"You'd give up chasing skirts for Loki's Widow?" Volstagg then asks pointedly.

"Not Loki's Widow… but for the sake of the Lady's own heart, yes… I would." Fandral replies and drains his mug.

"The only thing I can say, my friend… is good luck. You are most assuredly going to need it." Volstagg then says to Fandral as he claps the smaller man's shoulder with a huge hand and laughs heartily.

* * *

Lorelei removes herself from the table she had been seated at and makes her way through the crowded streets. Everyone is in a cheery mood, yet she frowns still. Her mood is sullen because Loki has yet to summon her back to the Palace of the Watchtower… back to his bed. Before Sigyn's return, he had whispered thoughts of making her his Queen once he finished his 'secret device' that required her sneaking into Nornheim and stealing pure Norn Stones from under the noses of her older sisters, Karnilla and Amora. Then he sent her away to broker a new truce between Nornheim and Asgard and now, a ten day after he had commanded her to do such, she discovers his estranged wife has returned to Asgard and she is constantly at Odin's side.

Jealousy wells up within the youngest Norn Princess like the rising tide swelling with the twin moons joined ascent. She will see Sigyn removed from Loki's side and then ensure that her place there be enforced and expanded upon. Lorelei knows just the thing to use and she clutches the small vial to her chest tightly as she moves through the crowds towards the palace proper.

* * *

"All of Asgard loves you, my Radiance." Loki whispers into Sigyn's ear and he kisses her neck as they lay between the silken sheets of his huge bed. She turns from him. Loki frowns. She has done nothing but stare blankly and weep when she does display some emotion since…

He refuses to acknowledge that he is the reason for her current state. He has never felt happier to have her back within his arms yet her melancholy prevents her from responding to his passions. She refuses to let him get intimate with her and so this has all become very frustrating and taxing to Loki.

"You should rejoice, my Radiance. Bask in the light that is our love." Loki starts with a small smile.

"Love?" Sigyn says confused as she turns her face to glare at Loki with her deep emerald eyes. "You profess love to me when you have bound my very Soul. If you truly do love me… then release me from this hold." Sigyn then says and Loki feels a pang of guilt hammer within his heart and gut at her accusing eyes. A scowl mars his features as he turns his face away from hers.

"I can't." He answers petulantly as he sits up in the bed. Sigyn frowns though her eyes soften as she rises to take his chin into her hand.

"Of course you can. You can chose-"

"Enough about choice! I have made my decision. You will stay at my side as my Queen… and no one in all of the Universe can wrest you from me." Loki starts and he moves to hold Sigyn down beneath him. "You are MINE… and I will not let the schemes and manipulations of others steal you away again. Not Odin's… not Thanos'… not even my own."

"And yet you are pushing me far from your side by binding my Soul." Sigyn starts as she looks up at her husband sadly and cups his face with her hands.

"I must though… but in time I will release you, my Radiance. I will. But first, I need you to protect the Realms… even reawaken the Frost Giants. Since you've trapped Surtur there, they will be able to keep a close eye on him, even keep in him check." Loki says with sad eyes of his own.

"I will leave on the morrow and reawaken the Frozen Realm." Sigyn says sadly. Her eyes then look longingly at Loki. "Do you really mean to release me?" She then asks.

"Yes." He answers then kisses Sigyn and it is deep and needful. He wants to release her right now but he knows she'll stop his plans which will soon come to fruition and he can't have that. He's worked too hard to unite the Realms and now he desires to draw Thanos out so that he may destroy the foolish Titan and be free of his cursed shadow once and for all.

"Loki." Sigyn whispers as their lips part.

"Yes, my Radiance?" Loki asks slightly out of breath.

"I love you." She whispers.

"And my heart is yours only, now and forever more." Loki then replies and Sigyn kisses him again only this time with a flare of the old passion sparking from the embers with renewed vigor. He doesn't want to lie to her about releasing her… but he has no choice in the matter. He's never had a choice in anything but loving her and he will not lose her again! At least that is what he promises himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Control the Untamable**

The night is dark and full of secrets… a cloaked figure slips through the palace unnoticed, hiding within the secret passages meant to spirit the Royals away from their rooms should trouble befall the Palace of the Watchtower. The secret entry to Loki's Chambers is warded but this cloaked figure knows how to circumvent those.

This does not make the task at hand an easier one though so the cloaked figure pulls out a bag and waves it into the air before the secret door. A fine golden dust bellows out and hangs in the air… then it rushes to the door and fills every crack and crevasse. The figure then waves a small hand and the secret door opens a tiny bit. The cloaked figure then enters and looks around the receiving room and its bar area where various wine bottles are arrayed. A decanter of sweet mead is chosen and the vial's contents poured into it. The stopper is returned and the figure moves to the fireplace in the center of the circular room.

"I thought I told you to wait in Nornheim until I summoned you." Loki says hotly as he grabs Lorelei from behind, spins her around, and tears her hood back.

"Forgive me, my King… but I just couldn't bear to be away from you any longer." Lorelei says with her usual submissive charm towards Asgard's Secret King.

"You'll just have to bear the torment awhile longer then." Loki says and pulls away. He is wearing nothing save a black robe with green lining and gold embroidery stitching that looks like swirling vines and leaves upon the sleeves and edges. He summons his Displacer Wand and is about to send Lorelei away when…

"Then let us have a drink before we part. I am parched from my weary travels across the Realms." Lorelei says and takes up two goblets. She then pours some mead from the decanter and gives a goblet to Loki. He takes it and Lorelei presents a toast.

"To a bright and glorious future." Lorelei says with a smile as she holds her goblet aloft. Loki eyes her for a moment then smirks and raises his own.

"It shall be glorious indeed." Loki says and downs his goblet in one swig. Lorelei pretends to drink as she watches him.

"Shall I fill your cup once more, my King?" She then asks and he holds the goblet out. She fills it from the decanter and watches Loki drink this cup down quickly as well. He then shakes his head and blinks.

"What did you put in my drink?" Loki says hotly as he drops the goblet to let it clatter on the floor then he grabs Lorelei by the throat. Murder flares in his icy blue eyes then a wave hits him and he lowers his gaze.

"You've always been immune to my charms, but this is something that can weaken even your adamant resolve and allow me to do this… Loki, you are now under my power and influence." Lorelei says and smiles as Loki looks up and the look in his eyes has changed… they are now dreamy and wanton as he looks at the redhead and pants as though he has ran around the city all day. His heart races inside his pale chest and his grip upon the Norn Princess changes as well.

"I am yours, my sweet Song." Loki says with a wide smile as he pulls Lorelei close and kisses her eagerly, but she pushes him away briefly.

"Then prove it and send your wife away on any lengthy missions to keep her far from your side… for I am your promised Queen." Lorelei commands.

"She's away this night to Vanaheim but she will return with the rising sun, so I'll send her away before midday." Loki then says as he tries to pull Lorelei back against his body. She smiles and gives in allowing herself to melt into him as his mouth finds her neck. She chuckles and it evolves into a full hearty laugh for she has just come to control the untamable Loki. What shall she do with her new found power?

* * *

Tony comes through and acquires the four grams of vibranium and so far the experiments have been quite successful. He couples the metal with a quartz regulator and winds up achieving their goal. Now they have instant extra-galactic communicators. Tony manages to make nifty cases made from adamantium and seals them so that liquids won't seep in but can open so that maintenance can still be done to the devices if need be. Now all they need to do is work out this 'Stargate' as Tony has come to coin it… referencing one of his favorite sci-fi movies.

He spent a week tirelessly calculating the math on the minimum power requirement as well as the maximum need. He spoke with Thor to figure out coordinates but that seemed a lost cause after awhile since Thor made it very clear that Loki would've been the one who'd know that better. Tony had huffed and walked away before he said anything to offend the Thunderer about his late brother.

Tony then hit upon an epiphany noting the relative nature of the Universe, but he knows that deep down on a mathematical level there has to be something he is missing. So Tony does what he has been doing the most as of late… and crunches the numbers. Then Peter Parker says something that offers another clue…

"Maybe it works like a homing beckon?" Peter starts as they ticker around in the lab. "You know focus in on the signal of Asgard or whatever their magic is based off of and use that to locate it?"

"Homing beckon?" Tony says and drops his pencil. He then walks around the table to where the teen is sitting as he works on his web shooters, grabs the boy's face, and kisses him square on the mouth. "Pete, you are genius!" Tony says with a wide grin as he pulls away. Peter just makes a face and spits then wipes his mouth.

"Ya didn't have ta kiss me." The teen comments as he finishes wiping his mouth with his long sleeve.

"We can use the same method that the extra-galactic communicators use and place a gate on Asgard. Once linked up the wormhole generated will allow the instant travel! Genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner?!" Tony rambles excitedly then hurries off to find Selvig and Jane to relay the breakthrough.

"I figured it out! With Pete's help!" Tony says as he finds Jane in the kitchen area with Natasha, Selvig, and Bruce. "We make two gates, send one to Asgard and leave the other here in the Tower. We use the same idea with the communicators to link them and… bada-bing bada-boom… we can visit Asgard!"

"The only problem is whether or not Odin will allow the gate to be placed on Asgard and open his world up to us." Jane then says with some caution.

"Surely he will! His son is here so this end is safe… in fact, if he has any reservations at all… I'll set it up to where only the communicators activate the gates and I'll put so many security measures on our end that it'll make the most intense security at Fort Knox seem like a car alarm." Tony then says.

"We'll have to talk to Thor about this." Selvig says and everyone looks at Jane.

"Okay, I'll talk to him about this… but right now he is napping." Jane then says.

"Then shall we go start working on these gates in the mean time?" Tony asks the others and soon they all start for Tony's personal lab. That's when Clint comes strolling into the kitchen with a smug smirk on his face and gets himself a bottled water from the fridge.

"What did you do now, Barton?" Natasha asks as the scientists disappear down the hall with Tony and it's just her and Clint alone in the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nat." Clint says with a shrug as he flicks a rubberband off his right middle finger. It goes zooming into the living room area. He then opens the bottle and sucks down a deep gulp of water.

Of course Natasha is referring to Clint's recent antics regarding the resident Asgardian. Clint has always been quipy in his comments but since Thor arrived to live in the Tower, pranks have been added to the archer's repertoire… and every few days, Clint pulls some new stunt on Thor. Natasha had asked her friend why he was doing these things and all Clint could manage was a shrug and an 'I don't know, bored I guess'.

She has noticed that he has been 'off' since the Battle of New York. So she had talked to Erik and Jane about Selvig's 'crazy' phase and found out that Erik had had an exchange of thoughts with the God of Mischief whilst under the mind control. She suspects now that Clint has had a similar exchange… only his seems to be more along the lines of personality traits. It does explain Clint's recent behavior.

"What is this substance upon my countenance?!" Comes Thor's booming voice like thunder from the living room area. Natasha notices the grin and hears the subdued chuckle of her former S.H.I.E.L.D. partner. Then Thor enters the kitchen with whipped cream upon half of his face and in his right palm.

"Looks like whipped cream, Sleeping Beauty." Clint says smiling. Thor then licks some of the white fluff from the corner of his mouth.

"Aye… it is." Thor then says thoughtful. "I remember Lady Jane introduced me to this delightful sweet one night as we retired to her bedroom-"

"Okay, I don't wanna hear anymore." Clint then says and scurries off. Natasha knows how Clint usually is when someone talks about such scandalous goings-on in the bedroom… he wants details, but now… at least when it comes to Thor, he doesn't want to know anything.

"He's been off lately." Natasha comments after Clint has vanished.

"He tied the laces of my shoes together the other day causing me to trip and fall upon my face." Thor says as he wipes the cream off himself with a paper towel. Natasha then approaches and wets another sheet and folds it.

"I think some of Loki's personality has been embedded within him." Natasha then says as she helps clean Thor's face. The Thunderer's blue eyes alight with that revelation.

"You speak truly?" Thor asks curiously.

"Yes… though he hasn't started acting like this until he's been around you." Natasha replies as she wipes his face.

"Then a piece of Loki yet lives on." Thor says with some grief at the thought of his fallen brother. "I shall laugh at the Archer's antics then." Thor then adds and smiles sadly before looking Natasha in the eyes. "For he is like my brother and I will not push him away as I did with Loki."

"I just hope the mischief making is the only part of Loki he inherited… or we could be in for some real trouble." Natasha then says.

"I shall do this 'male-bonding' you Mortals speak of with Barton and determine how much of my brother is within him." Thor then says with a nod and smiles.

"He likes video games… rpgs, racing, and fighting games are his favorites. Then there's various TV shows that he likes. His current favorite is Spartacus which reminds him of a show from his teenage years, Xena: Warrior Princess. I think you could get into those." Natasha says then nods her head.

"Then I shall inquire about this Spartacus and Xena." Thor says then looks to the ceiling. "JARVIS!" He shouts. The Prince of Asgard has gotten used to the A.I. butler fairly quickly.

"Yes, Thor?" JARVIS says.

"Where might I find the Archer?" Thor then asks.

"He is currently headed for the roof access. Shall I inform him that you wish to speak with him?" JARVIS replies.

"No, thank you, JARVIS. I shall go fetch him myself." Thor says. "And thank you, Lady Natasha for your counsel. I shall put it to use."

"Good luck." Natasha says and Thor leaves the kitchen. He takes the elevator up to the top most floor and then walks to the roof access. He has done this a few times having flown away with a hammer swing from the top most roof of the Tower. After all, Jane does thoroughly enjoy flying around with him.

* * *

Thor steps out and is greeted by a blast of wind which he focuses upon with his innate magic and calms the gale to nothing more than a breeze. He spots Clint leaning against the AC unit looking out over the sunlit cityscape that stretches away. The archer's eyes seem fixed upon the rectangle of green to the north yet they are not focused.

"What troubles you my friend?" Thor asks nicely as he stops to stand next to Clint who just shrugs though he seems sullen.

"Nothing." Clint answers flatly. Thor snorts at that and smiles sadly.

"Loki was a far better liar than you, Archer. A trait of his I see you didn't acquire." Thor then says and Clint turns to face the Asgardian. The question is in his eyes. So Thor answers before it can be spoken. "You're mischief making and comments towards my person since you came to London haven't gone unnoticed. I know that Selvig caught snippets of Loki's thoughts and memories when he was placed under my brother's control… and I see you have suffered the same." Clint sighs and slumps against the utility box and huge AC unit on the roof.

"I honestly don't know why I do the things I do to you… but I can't help but feel inadequate around you and that pranking you seems to be the only way to relieve that feeling. It works, but I usually feel terrible about it afterwards because I know it isn't good for team building if I piss you off too much." Clint then says.

"You do not anger me, Archer. Rather you remind me of how my brother was before his fall from grace." Thor then says and smiles at Clint.

"I want to reverse whatever it was that he did to me. I hate him… I hate him so much for what he did, what he made me do… yet at the same time, I see why he did it all." Clint starts as he just lets it all out. He then looks at the silent Norse god.

"He did it all because he wanted to prove himself… to you and your father… Hell, to everyone, everywhere… but mostly to himself. He wanted to prove that he was strong. On Asgard he was weak, but here… here he was a god among men." Clint pauses to shake his head slowly then continues. "Then there's that woman…" Clint pauses again as he thinks of Phoenix. He has seen her face clear as crystal since Loki took him over at Project Pegasus. He had thought she was nothing more than a fantasy… until Stark showed him the video of Phoenix flying away from Earth… and all he could do was think about her again.

"Lady Phoenix." Thor says the name with such reverence and sorrow through his soft smile.

"God… Phoenix, she-she's…" The words escape him.

"Perfect." Thor says and it is more of a statement than a question posed.

"Yeah." Clint says simply though his heart swells at this talk of the stunning woman who wields so much power.

"She has that effect on everyone who encounters her it seems… though you feel what Loki felt for her… admiration, awe, and love. I, too, once felt as you do now… but she chose Loki." Thor then says.

"I don't see why she picked Loki over you… but since I've had a look inside his head… I think she really cared about him enough that she didn't want to see him turn into such a monster." Clint then says.

"She may have intended that… but ultimately, she did leave and she shattered my brother's heart in her wake… as well as his mind, I fear." Thor says sadly and frowns as he looks away.

"Do you think if… if I went to Asgard as soon as this portal device that Tony is making gets up and running that someone there will be able to fix my mind?" Clint then asks curiously… almost desperately.

"I think only Lady Phoenix would be able to do such a thing. Her powers are vast and I know not their limits or equal. Perhaps, if she is there… then you may get your wish to clear your mind that is." Thor offers.

"If my mind was cleared… I don't think I'd forget her so easily." Clint then says with his own sad smile. He then sighs and chuckles to himself. "Funny, how I always seem to fall for these impossible-to-get women."

"You seemed fairly close to Lady Natasha soon after the battle with the Chitauri. What happened if I may ask?" Thor then asks curiously.

"We've always been more 'friends' than anything else… though… there was a time when I thought I could love her, but she never returned the feelings." Clint replies then huffs. "Now she's all gaga for the good Captain, but where's he at? Looking for a ghost." Clint says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"Sounds like my situation long ago when I found myself in love with Lady Phoenix and she went into my brother's arms rather than mine." Thor then says to comfort his friend.

"It sucks." Clint says and folds his arms over his chest.

"A woman will make her choice and we cannot command her decisions least we become the focus of her scorn." Thor says as he places a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint smiles at the words. They are true and offer comfort.

"Guess we men can't always control the untamable force that is woman." Clint then says and the two share a laugh.

"Aye, Archer… Speaking of women, now introduce me to this Xena, Warrior Princess, if you would." Thor then says and they head to the roof access.

"Okay, but here's some back story…" Clint starts a bit excitedly. "Xena was a ruthless, bloodthirsty warlord from Ancient Greece and she didn't take crap from anyone… until the son of the Greek's King of the gods, Hercules, comes in and shows her a different path…" Clint continues as they head down to the penthouse floor. They sit down in front of the huge communal flat screen and Clint pulls up Netflicks and starts the first episode of Xena: Warrior Princess.

Thor is most impressed by the story line of the show and finds the warrior woman's signature weapon, her Chakram, quite fascinating having commented upon seeing its use as being a lot like Mjolner in that it always returns to her. Soon the two men are laughing and enjoying the improved marathon of the first season. Natasha smiles as she passes behind them and listens to their banter as she heads down to the training level to run on a treadmill and get a workout in. Things are looking up now.

* * *

Sigyn returns from Vanaheim having aided Hogun quell a skirmish of marauders on the out lining towns and villages. She makes short work of the endeavor and uses her powers to determine if any other threat looms out in the sea of space since these were Space Pirates. She learned some troubling news… The Orb has been found, the Psy-Sphere or Mind Stone… and that it is Ronan, The Accuser, of the Kree who seeks its location.

"We need to talk." Sigyn says as she approaches Odin sitting upon the throne. She can tell he is blank and that means it is Loki's doppelganger in disguise, but she continues. "The Orb has been found and… it will soon be in the hands of Ronan, The Accuser." Odin's one eye widens.

"Come speak with me further of this in private." Odin commands and the two exit the throne room. They do not speak again until they are in the King's Study in the Royal Chambers.

"How did you come by this knowledge?" Odin asks.

"The marauders were Space Pirates, some Kree were among them and they spoke of Ronan. Well, more like I pried this information from their minds." Sigyn says.

"Then you must go and check to see if The Collector still has The Aether secured." Odin commands.

"I can do that from here on Asgard." Sigyn starts and her eyes grow distant.

"NO! I gave you express command. Now go and see to this matter in person." Odin commands roughly pulling her out of her trance. "I shall have Heimdall keep a close eye on you should trouble befall." Sigyn finds this odd. Loki would normally have greeted her himself if they were in private, yet he keeps his distance and she can't read his mind to determine the reason for distancing himself so.

"As the King commands." Sigyn says and floats into the air to vanish in a burst of orange flame.

"You willing send her away into danger?" Frigga asks as she walks in, having overheard the conversation. Odin sighs and sets her with a firm glare.

"For the good of all the Realms, I have sent her. Do not question my rule." Odin then says to the Queen.

"I will question it where sense is lacking…" Frigga starts then lowers her voice. "Especially, when it is my youngest son who is lacking in sense."

"I am not your son." Odin starts and the green shimmer passes over the double to reveal Loki. "I have seen my True Mother. How come neither of you told me that Aunt Freya was such to me?" Loki's double then asks accusingly. Frigga sets him with her own glare now. This look is one that Loki shares with Asgard's Queen.

"There you go… changing the subject when the topic is inconvenient." Frigga then says with a roll of her eyes. Loki's double sneers at his adopted mother.

"I stand by what I have said earlier." Loki's double says regarding the good of all Realms.

"As I stand by telling you that Odin and I love you… as our son." Frigga says standing tall and regal before Loki's double who just sighs.

"What's done is done." Loki's double then says as he walks past and away. His magic shimmers green over his body setting the illusion in place once more and Odin makes for the large double doors. "Now if you will excuse me… I have a Realm to rule and a United Council to oversee the formation of. Good day, Frigga." And with that the Queen of Asgard is left alone in the Royal Chambers.

* * *

"My wife has left Asgard again." Loki says with a smile as he nuzzles Lorelei's neck. The gold silken sheets cover them as they lay in his bed. He then pulls away and his eyes look confused as a distraught expression overcomes them. Frigga's conversation with his double has vexed him so.

"More mead, my King?" Lorelei says as she sits up and magics a goblet to appear filled with tainted drink. Loki takes it without question and downs its contents. The look in his eyes change as her spell overtakes him yet again.

"Now where were we, my sweet Song?" Loki muses with a merry smile as he forgets his wife and grabs Lorelei to kiss her deeply, resuming their blissful diversions.

"You should have Odin announce that I am to be the Nornheim representative on that Council for the Realms United." Lorelei then says. Loki hums his approval against her throat. "Then grant me these rooms so that we may spend our evenings together." She then adds ending in a moan as Loki's hand slips low between her thighs to find her wet center.

"All that you ask shall be done… and more, my sweet Song. But first let us complete this current matter for we both are in need of satisfaction." Loki says and positions himself between her legs. Her thighs spread wide and he slides slowly into her as they kiss. Lorelei moans into his mouth and claws at his back as she is penetrated. Her legs then lock around his slim waist as he thrusts in and out of her, undulating his lithe form in a rippling wave expertly for maximum effect.

He then slows and repositions her upon her left side, slipping her left leg between his and taking her other leg up to his shoulder. He then resumes his thrusts as his left hand caresses the leg upon his front. They moan together in time to his ever quickening thrusts. Loki then whips his head back and slams hard into her as his orgasm takes him and his seed is spelt within her.

"You must perform the task that every Queen does for her King… bear me an heir and your position is secured." He then says in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Then it should interest you to know that my bleeding cycle has ceased… so I already carry your heir within me, my King." Lorelei replies somewhat breathlessly and Loki pauses. He then grins down at the sated redhead.

"This is excellent news." Loki says as he repositions and takes Lorelei into his arms to kiss her. She simply smiles at him.

"Now all you need to do is nullify your marriage and make me your wife." She whispers and Loki freezes. He then cracks a small smile.

"I-I shall see what I can do." Is his only reply.

* * *

The orange flames burst out to form the fiery bird aura with Sigyn inside as she hovers in the black sea of space. Countless stars alight all around yet her green gaze is only for the huge object before her. It is the head of an ancient celestial being that is currently being mined for all value by the outlaws that The Collector has working for him, so that he may fund his purchases of 'collectables'. The world sized head floats some leagues before her, framed by the multi-hued light of a nebula some light years distant. It is where The Collector keeps his treasures… or at least some of them anyways. He has another ship elsewhere known as his 'Ark' where he keeps the greater bulk of his Collection.

Sigyn knows why he collects objects and every manner of living thing… because he was granted a rare vision long ago of the end of all the Universe as we know it, so he desires to preserve what he can to rebuild in the next phase of the Universe. Taneleer Tivan has tried once before to capture her for his Collection, but she proved too powerful… too untamable… to catch and hold. She may have to remind him this lesson again if he proves treacherous.

Her fiery form flies up to the massive head known as Knowhere. It is almost the size of a world and impressive. She zooms into the open eye socket, the force field allows her to pass easily and she speeds through the cobbled city and foundry within until she comes to the office of The Collector. She lands gracefully before the entrance and strolls within. A girl with bright pink skin and her dark hair pulled up in two short ponytails appears.

"Greetings, traveler to the Collecting Office of Tanleer Tivan." The girl says with a forced smile as she bows to Sigyn. That's when the Asgardian spots The Collector sitting comfortably in the center of the huge room at a large metallic desk. He is dressed in strange garb of black and subdued purple draped with striped animal furs. His wild and spiky white hair is unmistakable as is his sad eyes which shine now with curious wonder at her arrival.

'_Is The Aether still within your charge, Collector?'_ Sigyn asks, her voice flitting through his mind which is annoyingly blank though she tries to probe him. He has learned from their last encounter.

'_Come closer and see for yourself… unless… you are afraid, Asgardian Phoenix?'_ Taneleer's own mental voice then whispers as a smile ghosts upon his lips. She tries to push past but gets nothing but resistance. He has improved his mental skills greatly. Sigyn focuses and feels every living thing within his Collection… hundreds of life forms all comfortable and subdued in trance-like states. To enter his Collection Office is a sure way to get captured, so Sigyn will have to be extra cautious now. She takes a tentative step further within until she stands before his desk.

"Lead the way, Collector." Sigyn says with a bow of her head as she stops before him. Her emerald eyes never leave Taneleer even for a spilt second.

"Of course. It is such a momentous honor to have the Asgardian Phoenix Avatar pay me such an unexpected visit within my Office." Taneleer says slowly as he stands and bows with a flourish wave and waggle of his arms and hands, bending down so low that he could touch his toes if he so desired to. He then flows up to stand gracefully before her and gestures for her to follow. Sigyn does so and keeps her eyes, ears, and mind open for any threat. She concentrates just enough to create a telekinetic shield around her incase any nets or projects are fired at her or some hired muscle comes out to try and overpower her.

"Hey, toots." Says an anthropomorphic duck in a burnt orange suit as they pass. Sigyn eyes the creature curiously.

"Pay him no mind." The Collector says dismissively and they move deeper within the Collection. "My Collection is climate controlled as are each individual pod to accommodate any life form in the Universe." Taneleer says making small talk as they move to stand before a glass container with thick metal edging. The containment unit for the Aether is held within, which gives off sporadic flashes of red from the slit closer to the bottom. The scent in the air here is horrid to say the least as they stop before the hold.

"I apologize for the smell. Some of these collectables can get fairly ripe." Taneleer says as he brings a hand up to his face. That's when Sigyn notices it… a slight feeling of light-headedness. She focuses through it until Sigyn feels a crippling wave of dizziness overcome her and she stumbles. Her hand catches on the pedestal holding the Aether as her knee hits the grated metal floor.

"W-what have you done to me?" Sigyn then asks as she lifts her blurring eyes to The Collector… a small smirk plays at the corner of his mouth as his grey eyes watch her intently. His white gloved hands are before his chest with only his fingertips touching.

"Climate controlled remember? And I find it interesting that you prepared for every means of attack… save one. The very air you breathe is laced with a very rare gas from another dimension known as Niflheim to you Asgardians. This miasma weakens your species… thus making it an easy task to capture you." The Collector says through his smirk. Sigyn then collapses fully upon the floor, but before unconsciousness calms her, she hears The Collector say, "Two down… four to go."

'_Loki! I am… in danger! I am caught!'_ Sigyn screams mentally across the Universe to Loki's doppelganger disguised as Odin.

* * *

"With Thor banished and your father in the Odinsleep… it is up to you now, Loki, to reign as King in his stead. Can you protect and defend the Nine Realms from all dangers and threats?" Frigga asks as she holds the golden spear, Gungnir, to her chest. Her eyes are reddened from crying at the loss of Thor and now her husband. Those same eyes look desperately at Loki now. This is what he has always wanted… the chance to prove himself a worthy son.

"I am ready, Mother." Loki replies solemnly with a curt nod of his dark haired head. Frigga nods her own head slowly at that.

"Then take Gungnir and set right the wrong that Thor has wrought upon the Realms. Please, keep Asgard from war until your father awakens." Frigga says and her voice nearly breaks as she pleads, handing the golden spear of Kings over to her youngest son. Loki takes it into both of his large hands and can feel its weight and power flow up into him… swirling and mixing with his own magic. The green shimmer passes over him and his full regal armor appears. Emerald cape draped stately from his shoulders, golden breastplate shining brightly, and magnificent golden horned helm covering his dark head. He is no longer a Prince of Asgard… now he is King of the Realm Eternal.

"I shall strive to make you and father proud." Loki says with a wane smile as he stands tall with the spear in his right hand. A few tears slip from Frigga's blue eyes as she looks at him.

"These are perilous times, Loki. Be strong, my sweet Son." His mother says and hugs him tightly. Loki returns the hug… though he knows she isn't his real mother. Still she is the only mother he has ever known and his love for her will never wane though his trust in her has been shaken.

"Set your fears aside, dear Mother. I shall put things right again." Loki says and offers her a soft smile as they part. He then looks to Odin laying asleep in his golden bed. His young face is set with a stern look and he says nothing as he turns from his parents… adopted parents… and leaves the Royal Chambers.

He strides down the golden halls with their high vaulted ceilings and watches from the corner of his eyes as the gold cloaked Einherjar press their right fist to chests, bow their heads, and say 'Sire' as he passes by them at their posts or on their patrols, which are more frequent now with the threat of Jotuns invading at any second.

There is little threat of that since the only ones he had his disguised double show the secret way into Asgard are all dead. So Loki smiles confidently at his own private jest having succeeded in preventing Thor's coronation for the time being. That is past… now he looks to the future. He is King of Asgard and as such he has the power to call back that which ran from him so long ago…

* * *

Loki struggles to recall what that is though. He has wrestled with this dream every night for quite awhile now. His memory is foggy and as he gathers his wits once more, he recalls standing at the balcony that is just outside the throne room doors where the Royals feast and dine with guest dignitaries. He waits, watching ever patiently for… for something… someone… but his memory is clouded though this should be clear as crystal to him. He remembers seeing the flash of the Bi-Frost and the anger of the knowledge that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had disregarded his express command to not leave Asgard to find Thor, but what vexes him most right now is that he cannot recall why he stood upon that balcony to begin with.

It's there on the verge of his mind, hidden from recall… taunting him mercilessly yet again. He presses harder for the memory this night and feels the resistance of magic. An enchantment that clouds his will and memories, chains his heart and its desires.

'_Loki! I am… in danger! I am caught!'_ Comes a woman's voice. It is familiar and distant at once. He's heard this voice before and felt this charm… and usually the dream fades at this point, but tonight is different. He sneers in anger at the charm and feels his own magic swell up and surge within himself. He then unleashes it at this magic that clouds his mind and he breaks through it since he is far stronger though it is well weaved.

'_Loki! I am… in danger! I am caught!'_ The voice repeats in his mind and the sound of it quickens his heart to racing and sets him with a determined drive. She is trapped, out of his reach, and she belongs to HIM!

He reaches out for this woman and he sees a fair redhead… Lorelei… but that isn't the woman who causes his heart to pound like Thor wielding Mjolner in his chest. No! He pushes past the Norn Princess and sees another woman with her golden streaked shoulder length hair blazing as the light catches within the wavy tresses, setting it afire with coppery highlights amid the golden brown. Her emerald eyes look longingly at him and he knows her now. He knows her name and she is his!

* * *

"Sigyn." Loki says as he bolts upright in bed. "Sigyn." He whispers again reacquainting himself with the name as he slips from the comforts of his huge bed. His body trembles from the memory and the thought of her. He summons his clothing and dresses quickly. Lorelei is still sleeping though he hardly pays her any mind. None at all, for he has lost something far more precious to him… all because of Lorelei. He doesn't feel any anger towards the redhead at this moment, but he knows she is to blame for this turn of events.

As soon as he is dressed in his princely attire, Loki's magic shimmers green over his form and his golden armor plating and horned helm appear but not his cape… instead a black wolf pelt appears with fanged head over his left shoulder and two tails hanging down his back from either shoulder. His long ponytail makes it look as though there is a third tail upon the pelt as it trails down the center of his back to his waist. His hands find the easy grip of his Wounding Wand as it resides at his lower back in its holster upon his overcoat. He is ready and so summons his Displacer Wand and calls upon its power as well as his magic enhanced by the Eldritch Shard upon his breastplate… and he vanishes from his Chambers on Asgard to reappear within Taneleer Tivan's Collection, which appears wrecked as glass is strewn about everywhere. As luck would have it… he appears before The Collector himself who is seated and drinking some cocktail.

"Where is my wife?" Loki asks dangerously, his voice low and dark… full of such torturous promises. His hands are folded behind his back, gripping Laevateinn tightly as he eyes The Collector with an icy gaze. The air chills around him and soon their breath fogs before them with each exhale.

"Oh? You are a most unique being… half Asgardian, half Jotun. You are the only one, yes?" Taneleer asks as his curiosity is peaked… then The Collector adds, "You shall make a noted addition to my Collection, Loki… Odinson."

"My wife?" Loki hisses out through gritted teeth as The Collector stands amid the rubble. He twists Laevateinn just so and pulls the two halves apart barely a finger's width. The blades of his twin swords are ready to spring out and be put into action. "Do not test me by forcing me to ask a third time." Loki adds and his voice is a near whisper yet it seethes with his rage and determination. Asgard's Secret King probes The Collector but hits a mental block. _'Mind Reader.'_ This could get tricky. Oh well, two can play that game.

"You better tell him." Howard the Duck says as he sips from his own drink while calmly sits some distance away. Loki pays the creature no attention. He is all eyes for The Collector.

"I have her… safely within my Collection. Do you wish to join her?" Taneleer then asks calmly as he bows his head in respect though he does not lower his eyes from Loki.

"Have her brought to me instead." Loki demands… then in the merest blink of an eye… one of Laevateinn's fine, thin blades is upon The Collector's throat. "Bring my wife to me… or lose one body part at a time until you do bring her, and know that I don't threaten… I promise." Loki says frigidly. Taneleer tenses at the threat.

"That would be a bit difficult… seeing as how I am under-staffed at the moment. My slave, Carina as well… has been vaporized by The Orb." Taneleer says shakily and Loki feels a slight sense of light headedness. He knows this feeling. His very Soul has been exposed to this before.

"Really? Swamp gas from the Realm of the Dead?" Loki then asks as he eyes Taneleer closely.

"So you feel its effects so soon. Looks like you will be joining your wife very shortly now." Taneleer says with a small smile.

"And I will leave here with her… for you see, foolish Collector… I have been exposed to this gas before, and I built up an immunity." Loki then says and his wicked smile spreads widely across his face. Taneleer then starts to sweat as a nervous look fills his grey eyes which then look down and notice the black triangle with glowing yellow edges.

"The Shard?" The Collector says curiously as his eyebrows raise.

"And The Eye." Loki says as he shows the ring upon his free right hand. "Shall I pluck your Soul from your weak body? That would be a fair punishment for taking what is mine." Loki then says darkly. Taneleer then chuckles which evolves into a laugh. Loki pulls away but does not remove his keen blade from The Collector's throat.

"I am not amused, Collector." Loki hisses.

"I am… for I can see that you are a collector as well. Though you let The Aether and The Phoenix slip from your own collection." Taneleer says with a wane smile.

"I willingly sent The Aether away. I was… tricked… into sending Sigyn here, however." Loki retorts.

"Oh? Why then, may I ask, did you send The Aether away?" The Collector then asks curious to know the answer.

"The reason is my own to know." Loki says then tilts his chin up. "Do you still have it? Or has it been taken from you?"

"I still keep it safe… here… in what is left of my Collection." The Collector answers in his slow way of speaking. Loki smirks at him.

"The Orb has been here, you say. Where is it now?" Loki then says and The Collector's eyes widen.

"Ronan, The Accuser came for it… and left with it… after Carina unleashed its power." Taneleer says sadly.

"That tends to happen when the Power Stone is close any of the other Stones." Loki then says with a smile. He senses something then.

"Here's the woman you seek." Howard the Duck says as he waddles up with Sigyn leaning against him. She appears groggy but otherwise unharmed. Loki eyes The Collector as they appear and he points his free blade at the duck who is halted and goes ridged by his telekinesis. "Come to me, Sigyn." Loki says as he continues to stare at Taneleer. He steps back and away… his thin blade sliding against The Collector's throat just barely. It bites at the skin and cuts through letting red-violet blood seep out to stain the fine furs upon his shoulder.

"Come after me or her again… and I will part her head from your body in one stroke." Loki promises as he wraps his arm around Sigyn. His sword floats beside them as he draws out his Displacer Wand. He then grabs the floating blade and touches the wand to Sigyn… and they vanish in blue flames.

"That went well." Howard the Duck says sarcastically as he brushes his suit off.

"I shall have all six of those Infinity Stones soon enough." Taneleer says as he touches his white gloved hand to his neck to stanch the bleeding. "One way… or another." He then adds darkly.

"Good luck with that, buddy." Howard then says to The Collector.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Earth?**

Loki and Sigyn reappear in the receiving area of his chambers. She immediately collapses onto one of the three dark couches. Loki quickly sheathes his Wounding Wand and returns it to the holster at his lower back. His armor, helm, and wolf pelt vanish in a shimmer of green as he kneels to take her hand in his.

"My apologizes, my Radiance. I should never have sent you to that awful place." Loki says as worry colors his pale face. His eyes look on the verge of tears as they roam over her checking for any injury. "If he harmed you, I swear… I'll go back-"

"And get caught… as I did." Sigyn says with a wane smile as she cups his angry face tenderly. "Taneleer Tivan adapts quickly… don't give him another chance to collect you. Especially now that he knows of your uniqueness." Sigyn then sits up. Loki protests but she hushes him with her hand to his lips.

"Who else is here?" Sigyn then asks curiously. Loki is confused for a moment but as Sigyn stands and walks towards the bed chamber, he realizes that Lorelei must still be in bed asleep.

"There was no one else in my Chambers when I left to free you, my Radiance." Loki offers as he follows her up the steps and through the door. Loki's heart stops as she looks to the bed… but it is empty.

"There you both are." Frigga says as she steps through the door that leads to the junction betwixt his lavatory, closet, and study doors. Loki lets out a sigh thankful that Lorelei had left… though it is curious that Frigga would be in his Chambers.

"Queen Frigga? What do you need of us?" Sigyn then asks.

"There is trouble on Midgard. An artificial life form named Ultron has risen and is wrecking havoc for Thor and his new companions." The Queen says with worry.

"How long was I away with The Collector?" Sigyn then asks as she turns to face Loki. He shuffles his feet.

"Nearly four tendays." Frigga answers and Sigyn spins to face the Queen. Shock fills her green eyes.

"Four tendays? And Midgard is in peril!" Sigyn then says and she looks on the verge of breaking down… in fact, the entire palace begins to quake with her fear.

"Calm yourself, my Radiance." Loki says as he hurries to her side and cups her face in his large hands. He looks into her green eyes and sees the panic and fear within them. "What troubles you so about Midgard?"

"Our sons… both of our sons are there." Sigyn says in a whisper and everything stops shaking. The stillness in silence becomes terribly disconcerting to Loki as he reels inside from the news. Sons? He has sons! When did that…

"Our consummation." Loki whispers answering his own question. "You should've returned. Presented them to me." Loki then says through shaky resolve as his eyes threaten tears.

"Odin banished me… so I could not, though I wanted to. I wanted you to see them, to hold your twin sons." Sigyn says as she caresses his face and looks deeply into his eyes. Loki pulls her close into a needful embrace as tears fall from his closed eyes. He knows he did this to himself… he disguised himself as Odin, he banished her from Asgard… never to return, save through King's Command.

"When they were born… were they… were they blue?" Loki then asks.

"A slight tint… as pale as your eyes. Their eyes were white with red irises at first then their magic reacted with my love and then they looked as all Asgardian babies do, Husband." Sigyn says with a smile. "They were beautiful and healthy. They still are… and fully grown into men now. You should see them, Loki. They have heard so much about you and your adventures with Thor."

"Why did you leave them on Earth?" Loki then asks.

"To learn of that Realm and see that Humans and Asgardians have much in common. I did not want my sons to fall prey to hubris." Sigyn then replies. "In fact, they know full well they are quarter Jotun… and have been to Jotunheim in their youth."

"They've been to the Frozen Realm?" Loki says and it awes him to think what his sons now think of him and the Frost Giants.

"They witnessed how the Jotuns live their everyday lives and do not think them monsters… a bit savage but not snarling evil villains out to snatch Asgardian children from their beds." Sigyn says and kisses Loki gently upon his forehead. "They've even been to the other Realms and a few beyond the Nine." She then adds.

"You showed them the Universe… without me." Loki then says sadly. Sigyn's heart is pained at her husband's words.

"I should've come back for you… Odin's banishment be damned." Sigyn then says and lowers her gaze. "But I feared the All-Father would punish our sons along with me… so I stayed away." Loki wants to be mad, to feel jealous, to hate Odin… but he knows this has all been his doing… so he does something he has never done before… He lets those emotions go.

"Then go to Earth… help my brother and his new friends… and bring our sons home." Loki says as he tilts Sigyn's chin up so they may lock eyes. Blue to green. Regret to fear… and it all washes away in love. A choice has been made.


End file.
